Mass effect rise of the giants
by micelzod
Summary: The systems Alliance has lied to the US, European Federation and Russia that there is life out in space hoping to give the Citadel Council a good impression but when a colonization fleet encounters a already colonized planet then the secrets out in a giant way.
1. Chapter 1

_**Year 2042-**_The third world war ended in a truce in the territory of the Nw commonwealth capital London. It will take two decades to rebuild and take back what was lost during the third world war.

_**Year 2147-**_ Miners found a mineral that releases dark energy, scientist called it element zero.

_**Year 2148-**_Archaeologists discovers a technology cache on mars from an advance extinct civilization called the prothean's which in return humanity quickly explore the science of mass effect fields,except for the three powers who thought it would slow humanity's independent technology rate as they already explored half the solar system.

Within a year of the discovery, earths eighteen nations drafted and ratified the systems Alliance charter,establishing a representative political body to expand and defend human territory. shortly thereafter, the various nations of earth including military advise from the four largest superpowers pooled their military resource to create the Systems Alliance military.

_**Year 2149-**_The moon Charon shatter revealing a structure called a Mass Relay. Jone Grissom lead explorers through the relay which transports him out of the solar system. The explores discovers that the mass relays are part of a vast network, making travel across the galaxy possible but at the same time american scientist invented the first warp engine but it was over shadowed by Grissom's discovery, but the three powers bought the plans for the warp engine to get ahead over each other.

**_Year 2150-_** The first ships gone to warp is a success also as a bonus the joint expedition found a planet that could support life. A month later colonization efforts started making the first crops and towns but the system alliance thought of this as a lie as their scientists say it is impossible, to travel without the mass relay. This sparked an argument between the superpowers and the government they've created.

_**Year 2151-** _The three powers began building fleets to secure their own colonies turning themselves into hyfra powers, making the alliance nervous of such build up. In response they demanded to scrap all their ships, the hydra powers refused saying the system alliance could not enforce their will on them as a heated discussion in a evetraly ended with the signing of the Singapore accords limiting how many dreadnought they could build but it didn't stop them instead found am major loop hole.

On august tenth they began to build a new class of ships, the first battleship and destroyers.

_**Year 2152-**_ The first battleship and destroyers came out of the dock yards thanks to the new 5D printers form Skell Tech, they could build a ship in half the time.

_**Year 2155-**_ See that america and europa getting more cozy with each other. The Chinese peoples federation allies with Russia though china is not technology advanced in independent technology but made up with superior man power and discipline.

_**Year 2156-**_An incident with a Zero core exploded with element zero cased a small number of human children to have telekinetic abilities. The european federation immediately sent aide and relief to help the families. Four months later scientist started to call these being biotics because on how they were able to lift a box to a military APC.

_**Year 2157 ****First contact war-**_ An alien race called the turians caught an alliance ship activating a mass relay in response they destroyed the ship and damage the other fallowing it to the colony of Shanxi. Invading the colony they were able to easily destroy the garrison forcing the survivors into a guerrilla war taking over month for the colony surrender. Making it the first human colony to be under alien occupation.

Three months later the system Alliance fleet liberated the colony pushing the turian out of the system. The citadel council intervened when the turian hierarchy started to mobilize their forces brokering a peace between the two races but the alliance was able concealed the fact there was even a war to begin with even meeting the citadel races under the illusion it was just a large pirate raid.

When offered assistance the Alliance refused seeing this an opportunity to become a dominant power but also afraid of these hydra powers reactions.

_**Year 2158-**_The three powers cut all ties with the systems alliance in a incident involving one alliance cruiser opening fire on a space bridge killing over two thousand and three hundred civilians and families which belongs to joint space colony to all the super powers as a sign of peace and cooperation.

The incident fueled anti alliance sentiment across the three faction poplace's. Only china had diplomatic connections left between the four government's. The withdraw of three largest nations hits the systems alliance hard as they were their main funding, to quickly fill the gap they got their main revenue from corporations and trade with council the volus and turians.

As for the three powers they closed all their borders living a life of isolation only trading with each other, they started to focus to explore the outer reaches of their galaxy to support their economies. Documenting forty eight planets and establishing colonies and research outposts.

_**Year 2165**_-Humanity has an embassy on the citadel after they joining the council community.

Skell tech and Athena corp made business deal in building and improving uplinks that can generate clean energy and shield to help protect colonies belonging to the three powers.

_**Year 2166-**_ Four super carriers are being constructed one of each for the three and fourth to the chinese people federation who wanted to become a fourth hydra power. Even though china incorporated mass effect technology and providing the Alliance the weapons and resources, they always wanted the respect they deserve.

_**Year 2169-**_Asari colonization fleet finds the planet hey reserved already colonized and reports to the Citadel council.

* * *

_**Okay I hope this rewrite is to you satisfaction because I read a lot of mass effect lore on the creation of the systems alliance heck also read up on how the systems alliance got their funding.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Can you guys help me with Council race's names because I'm stump naming **_**_please, it would help alot. _**

_**I'm also taking the Direct energy air defense system from black ops 3 I was also deciding to put it in my other story Endwar the clone wars but I did the Iron shield instead.**_

* * *

The Citadel. A large structure flouting in space home to hundreds of millions of different species for it is the central government of the Galactic community, found by Asari explores before founding the Citadel council.

In the Council chambers Ambassador Udina made his way to the chambers for an emergency session. The press was told it was over trading rights but, he knew better. Ever since humanity joined the galactic community The Council would whine about like the Alliance increasing its production of cruisers and carriers.

The move was perfectly legal, but it made the Turians nervous and by extension the rest of the citadel. When he entered the council chambers he could tell this would be one of those days. The Asari Counciler looked cross for some reason and if she was upset with humanity then this would not go well.

"Ambassador, we have stood by the Alliance since relay 314 and have given you privileges we haven't gave the other races. If this is how you repay our generosity then we may need to rethink humanity's Citadel's membership." said Councilor Tevos with anger hidden underneath that calm face.

"What are you talking about?" Udina responded confused

"Don't play dumb. We know that you colonized an Asari reserved planet." interjected Sparatus.

"We know what colonies are open for colonization and which aren't. Why would we colonize a planet we know is reserved?" Udina was starting to become angry over this whole affair. Sparatus was the worst. He had a bone to pick with humanity since the first contact war getting ever chance he get and now he had the nerve to suggest humanity would steal someone's planet.

"Oh really" said Councilor Sparatus in a smug ton making Udina wanting to punch him right then and there. He opened a file on his onmi-tool showing humans mining and farming on a garden world. What really got Udina's attention is the level of development on the planet. there was several city's with towns and what looked like military complexes scattered around it.

"STG operatives and probes have observed the colony and shows that it belongs to four groups" supplied Councilor Valern speaking for the first time.."We ran the Groups insignia with current alliance Corporations but it doesn't match."

Valern brought up the photos taken by the spy drone hoping Udina might shed some light on the subject. the photos shows an eagle spreading its wings, a roaring bear, a blue star with lighting bolts and lastly a chines dragon with red star behind it.

"The three powers..." Udina said in a barely audible whisper fear lance with it.

"So you do know these people" said Sparatus not missing a beat "The Alliance must remove these colonist from the planet or there will be more repercussions."

"Councilors. this particular of people has absolutely no affiliations with system Alliance whatsoever. I don't even think they are even aware of the galaxy at large except for the fourth one."

"What!" Councilor Sparatus yelled while Tevo's and Valern were surprised and shocked as well at this new revelation.

"Ambassador, will you please explain." asked Tevos quickly.

"The three powers are major nations on earth that caused a third world war that lasted for 22 years of bloodshed only for it to end in a peace agreement thankfully. When we found the Prothean ruins on mars they began to escalate on military hardware and fleet production. Until they cut ties with the Systems Alliance completely when an incident involving one of our ships. while the Chines federation supplies us with military equipment for us, but why there on that world is that they might want to become a four superpower.

"So they know about protheans but don't use much mass effect technology. could suggest different technology." Began Valern.

"That would be understatement Councilor. they use little of mass effect technology seeing it as a obstacle for advancements." Udina added

"Different technology or not they are trespassing on Council world. I will dispatch a fleet to deal with these interlopers." stated Sparatus

This cause alarm bells in Udina's mind lunching an attack on the them would be suicide because he saw their military might personally, seeing one of there military war games with a Chinese delegate and each of them were perhaps better to the turians and they would damned answers.

"Councilors, let my government take care of it. We still have a some politico ties with the Chinese federation maybe they could convince them to leave." he suggested but Sparatus wouldn't hear non of it as stared at Udina with disdain.

"No ambassador, they broke citadel law and must be punished."

Tevos thought this situation was eerily similar to the Relay 314 incident. She almost suggested sending a peace delegation but realize it was already too late as the meeting was already ajored. She wondered why ambassador Udina voice was filled with fear, he hid it does the Alliance fear these four powers? no matter the turians can handle it after all they didn't have much mass effect technology so they wouldn't have no problems.

* * *

**_Four hours later _**

Richard Shawn was bored but not a regular bored, a bored out of his mind one. He just graduated from West point then transferred to the 108th assault battalion on the colony of Livonia to protect US territory and train the the colonies defense force who could adequately defend the planet. They fought in some military exercise's.

His unit the one hundred and eighth assault would win every raid and infiltration while the Europeans Federation were still unrivaled, Chinese Federation use numbers and discipline of their troops in protecting and attacking critical positions, lastly the spetsnaz guards brigade.. Uh well lets just say they put them through major hellish punishment lets leave it at that. A few minutes later his omni-tool was ringing, looking at the message it reads.

_**Full mobilization is in effect, all leaves are canceled, All troops are to report to their units **_

The message repeats itself as he smiled, when he heard the intercom, finally something has happen. Seriousness on his face after getting his equipment on and he grabbed guns then went out the door of his room he heard the staff sergeant yelling on the top of his lungs to wake up the others in his platoon who were sound a sleep.

"Wake up ,you lazy sons of the bitches, get you gear on were going out in five!"

"What going on staff sergeant?"

"I Don't have clue corporal but General Williams put the whole planet to battle readiness, we'll be briefed on the Valkyrie" the sergeant answered

"So what the is hell is _really _going on? Rich." the man beside him whispered

" I have no idea, Stich but Look like were going to find out the hard way." he answered his squad mate/ friend question

"I hope not if it is then I have to find a new bar if the old one is destroyed." Stich said to him

"You can always find a another one."

"It won't be the same! My favorite beer is there" Stich whispered back before they stopped talking because the staff sergeant gave them both a stern glare as everybody were getting there weaponry checked.

Marching to the airfield, Valkyrie's were being loaded with tanks and troops to important locations around the colony Richards battalion is still being loaded on the tar-mat as there battalion it took a about a full hour for them to be loaded on the Valkyries and Goshawks which lift off to fly there passengers to cities across the skies were set alight suddenly with ships doing their deadly game of death.

Richard sitting in his seat strapped in he waited to be briefed on what the hell is going on, seeing, the Lieutenant stood up to speak to explain the situation.

"Three hours ago, our spy satellites discovered that the mass relay had activated pumping out thirty ships," a hologram appeared showing them all the entire system with the mass relay in blue and the ships in red. "These ships are not human design, so the egg heads concluded were not alone. This is a first contact senior turn hostile as one of the alien ships destroyed a freighter, and heading towards _This_ planet. Our defense fleet has already engaged." pausing to let how dire the situation is.

"Right at this moment the other military's are mobilizing across the planet. Our battalion has been sent to the City of Denver and wait for further orders." he finished

In the cargo bay of V-25 Goshawk is silent as the grave telling someone that aliens are invading would laugh it off but know its real, the aliens are real and the dying is real but they knew what they were getting into when they signed up for the JSF if these xeno`s want a fight they got four fights deal with.

Looking out one of the windows he say the Direct Energy Air Defenses it was built four years ago with several improvements to fire the energy weapon into space. The device was built a across the planet.

Why because if any major power decided to attack one another the dead system would destroy there WMD's immediately.

It felt like days not hours before finally they finally landed to there intended destination, the back ramp lowered as men got out of the transport while Richard saw the Valkyries carrying there armored support landed unloading tanks,APC,Strykers and M320 artillery piece's into the open.

Richard jogged into an open hanger where a C1A5 Archon is staying for the time being it's back ramps is open reveling men and women working on terminals and a man, his name is colonel James Thorne of the 108th armored there commanding officer.

Thorn is an experienced commander having done several black op operations during his younger days, Thorne quickly went up the ranks becoming a colonel in his twenty's but his combat record is mostly covered in black tape but has enough information for the higher ups to give him a JSF unit.

James scanned his men before speaking "I can tell your officers already told you about the situation were in, and I have to be honest, this surprised me as well but We've revised order from general Williams and orders are to defend the city of Denver. This city supplies power to 40 percent of the colony's dead system, if that system fails then we're open to orbital bombardment, any questions. "

"What about the other nations? sir."

"The general is already coordinating with them as we speak so suspect them as friendlies fighting beside you like in the simulations."

"And the Defense forces?" Richard knew the livonian defense forces were still being trained.

"There also being mobilized as well at the moment but their thin as it is." The colonel said finality

"Alright enough questions. It's time to get to work." as the colonel began to explain to his men about there strategy on how they will defend the colony of Livonia from an approaching invader.

Across the colony military units from the three powers were preparing for battle, in the cities streets Enforcer Crops began setting barricades and defenses, with Joint Strike Force's who set up roadblocks to outpost's at important strategic locations, the Spetsnaz Guards Brigade were building fortifications in there northern territory's and some nasty surprises as well even the Chinese Federation special operations forces were helping Livonian forces evacuating civilians to bunkers with extra reserves on stand by to plug any gaps.

the ordnance of weapons of mass destruction is being prepped to fire or heating up to fire on there commanders call.

In the next three weeks would be the day's for humanity to be a power on the galactic stage for years to come.

* * *

_**Okay guess how bad the turians will get there ass cooked crispy of extra fried choose your pick but I'm still trying to imagine the politico fall out after this battle it over right, oh, they god damn fall out its going to bitch to write that**_

_**This is Michel ghosting out.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_** This my third chapter of mass effect endwar crossover I played the mass effect games but I always want to get the DLCs can you help me also how about those Coucil and none council races names also new endwar units am putting in the two stories one of them are The Hussars, foxes and dragoons.**_

* * *

General James Williams is what you called a strategic military man. A Catholic by heart his family relationship is...strained with his brother and Grandfather ever since he joined the Joint Strike Force they became more distant to each other since his grandfather wanted him to join the Alliance marine corp but he couldn't think about that right now. Looking at the holographic map again he could see the alien forces trying to move the bored but instead fought them in a stalemate, a stalemate that those metal heads are losing.

Why do you ask?

At first, when those aliens tried to land in the cities they were met with heavy anti-air fire forcing these birds to land on the outskirts taking several towns in the process, using it as foothold taking two or four crucial uplinks creating a hole in their orbital defenses but the Coalition were slowly pushing them back meter by meter, making good progress but there stubborn he'll give them that except for the northern front.

What he heard is the Russians are having a field day, their brigades were pushing hard. constantly launching assaults only when did the aliens destroy one of the bridges staled the Russian advance but it wouldn't stop them if he knew about the Spetsnaz they were relentless in combat.

_These steel heads just won't give up, I'll give them that _

a few hours a one he read from one of there reports saying that the aliens when retreating would set traps or ambushes to bloody last stands but those tactics were ineffective against Earth forces because of years of experience fighting insurgents, Urban combat is one of our specialty's

taking another look on the map of Denver he saw the alien's signatures colored in red while his are in orange staring closely he saw that the aliens had taken one of the bridges that colonial forces lost control of it now the enemy is putting it to use by sending more reinforcements fortifying it creating a foothold. That he couldn't allow.

"Get me patched to colonel Thorn immediately," he ordered a few seconds later a holo image of thorn appears on the other end of the table.

**_"General, what do you need."_**

"Colonel, I want battalion to move to sector five, the enemy is trying to connect with there other units, if they do then it's going to be much harder to kick them out of the city." Williams said in a stern voice "I'm sending some units your way."

**_"How much resistance that we'll be expecting?"_** he questioned

"Expect infantry with armor support, that's what our drones got before they were shot down." He answered. it was a pain in the ass trying to get intel on their enemy the drones would get shot down or jammed.

**_"Yes sir, We'll get it done."_ **Disappearing

James smiles knowing that every Battalion commander knew what's at stake, they lose but he gotta adamant

"Sir! General Roberto Stefano, want to speak with you." one of his subordinates called out

**_"General Williams." _**the Italian General said

"Why did you call me Stefano? can you see I am busy."

Stefano sighed before talking _**"My battle groups have just retaken the city of new Maine. The Chinese are securing it as we speak." **_

Widening his view of the continent he can see that Stefano right New Maine has been retaken meaning they could finally get a supply line to the north.

"What about the Russians? are they on the move yet?" Williams questioned

**_"By what Song Shau reported is correct. The Spetsnaz brigades just advanced the Sovovia river, they're entering the farmlands as we speak."_**

Williams felt a shiver going up his spine knowing how the Russians fight he almost felt bad "I imagine the Russians wanted us to lunch a major offensive."

**_"Correct, General Kulya Innochka wants us to lunch another offensive on the aliens to relieve some pressure." _**

William puts his fingers to his temples in annoyance he already has enough on his plate at the moment. his forces are fighting three different fronts calming down he spoke up "I don't have any troops to spear at the moment but I do have twenty B-4 spirits armed and ready, they just need to know were to drop their bombs."

_**"He won't be happy about that but it's better than nothing, also hows the Chinese doing. Are they what were expecting?" **_

It wasn't new that the Chinese wanted to be one of the big three if they do then they'll finally gain some respect and independents they have even though China is manufacturing weaponry for the system Alliance slowly they were building up relations with there Russian and American neighbors acing as a bridge for the Alliance Parliament since politico ties were cut.

" The Chinese special operations forces took minimal casualties and gaining some ground now and then." he answered, " Why do you ask?"

_**"Remember when we found out the aliens were using mass effect technology." **_

"Yeah, I got the report, they were more dependent on mass tech then were are."

_**"Yes, but an hour ago the Chinese found one an omi-tool on an aliens wrist, and found some kind of codex." **_making the man raise an eyebrow, who in the hell is the idiot who put a codex on them.

"Did the eggheads finally translated their language yet?" he questioned

_**"They didn't have to. the science team found that it was in English**_**_."_** making Williams to fully widen his eyes in shock

"What!?" he almost shouted causing the people in the room to look at him with concern.

_**"And that's not all, they also found that the aliens are called turians who belonged to a galactic wide government but that isn't the most shocking part," **_ Stefano pulled up something that made his gut drop seeing the very symbol of the Systems Alliance on an alien codex!?

"Are you sure this is authentic?" he asked not wanting to be the one who told high command that Humanity is part of galactic collation of alien races oooooh this is going to be a big politico headache after this battle.

_**"I had them check and triple checked it is authentic." **_The Enforcer Corp general stated

Giving a large sigh he shook his head _This is going to be a pain in the ass when I tell this to High command_ he thought shaking his head and sighing.

* * *

Richard ducked as another grain-sized bullet went missed him before shooting back at the perpetrator penetrating shield and all resulting the turian's death but his friends tried to avenge him but Rich is saved when a pioneer mowed down with his saw "Thanks I owe you one!" he shouted before moving up with his platoon

Using an M5A2 tank as moving cover he could feel hear it's cannon firing an explosive shell at what looks like a boxy tank that was consumed in flames. Checking his ammo on his hud Rich silently thanked Darpa for his Scar A2 is a real piece of work, a miniature railgun enhanced with a mass effect field to propel the bullet much faster than a grain causing more damage.

"These guys just don't quit!?" one of the ghosts said in annoyance as another shell is deflected off the tank's armor looking behind him he saw M118 Fastbacks firing it's 7,62mm railgun to chain gun.

"They can't quit, were fighting soldiers remember."

Shooting again he shot one in the head seeing blue blood splatters across a car before killing another one who tried to destroy one of the fastbacks with a missile launcher _**"Slugger to bullseye I got eyes on the objective it's crawling the metalheads." **_

Zooming in he saw the tanker was right the damn birds were dug in like a tick but Spartan artillery would clear it out or at least decrease the enemy's numbers taking out a targeting laser to help their artillery "Ponder this is Bullseye I'm highlighting the target. Fire for an effect!"

**_"Roger, firing!" _**

the sound of whistles of shells before hitting the ground with a large bang, hearing the last explosion they moved forward again seeing the damage there big guns caused, corpses were everywhere to burning hulks but they continued past it as their convoy pushed through to the bridge in the distance.

_**"Colonel Throne, This General Williams. I just got a call from the Defense forces I'm patching you through." **_

_**"This**** is lieutenant Zeyad Khalil where hell are you !?" **_as gunfire and screaming are heard in the background.

_**"Lieutenant Khalil this is Colonel throne, my men are heading to you position ETA four minutes." **_

"Come on ladies those defense force boys won't last long," Yelled their staff sergeant.

Doubling their pace the JSF convoy went into overtime going by the namesake 'High speed, low drag' Richard looked up seeing the air force is doing fine for now but sooner or later their fighters would be overwhelmed and that would suck badly for them, also seeing a squadron of AH-80 Blackfoot's flying to enemy positions.

Rich thought much about his life one parent loves him dearly, two when joining the Joint strike force he thought it would be an adventure, three when this is over he's going to get a very strong beer. Thanks to the Exo-suits they didn't get tired that often which he is thankful still in basic they trained new recruits in hand to hand combat without Exo's.

It took them about 2 minutes to get to Khalil's company and holy shit how beat up they were, a company of 150 men decreased to 57 seven. the Defense force wore a simple plate carrier ammo vests with night vision visors but you can see how tired they were on because of hours of fighting.

On the man-made wall is Khalil who is directing what's left of his company "Grab water and ammo from the dead they won't need it and where is a ninth squad. we need them to shore up the defenses!" as he saw reinforcements some relief is in his eyes.

"Ah, finally our allies have arrived," he said sarcastically

Colonel Thorn stepped out of his command vehicle in combat gear just in case if the aliens counter attacked. "I'm sorry if we're a bit late, enemy resistance was heavier then expected," scanning the carnage "I can see you beaten them off for the moment."

"Yes, they pulled back when my men and I killed about a third of there force before they finally pulled back to regroup, I think," As the Arab took a quick sip of his canteen "I sent a squad out to do recon but they never came back."

Brushing his facial hair Throne spoke, "Have they been captured?"

"I'm not sure? but their last transmission is in the market district." Khalil answered

Thorn began to think he could send three squads of his men to find out what happened but his tactical mind is saying six men not worth it, they might be all dead.

"Lieutenant Send out a ghost squad with Dragoons If they are dead, at least tag the bodies for pick up." He ordered

"Yes, sir,"

A few hours later Richards squad was chosen for the mission with the dragoons supporting them. The Dragoons are special like pioneers but with more heavy ordinance and flexibility in combat. still, the streets were quiet as the grave only gunfire and explosions in the distance is the only noise know.

Funny, during peacetime, it was full of activity families playing in the parks, people eating food in restaurants or chilling at bars, and buying items in shops but know thanks to the invasion everything is a mess or destroyed.

Thanks to there camouflage they couldn't be seen by any of those holographic drones that the aliens are using to scout the area or to help there patrols find soldiers behind there lines. Richard gritted teeth in anger seeing some civilians sprawled on the road, probably as an example for ones who resisted.

"Damn Looks like this place been hit by the air raids." Seeing craters on the road with bodies of both sides also it's not just LDF but also JSF and EFC troops. Equipment looted but the bodies, on the other hand, seemed disgraced.

"I heard not just the Defense forces took heavy casualties but also other units as well after they took that bridge. Poring more troops ever since."

"Perhaps you guys do more running instead of talking," Richard asked making the two men quiet down as the squad stopped for a moment.

The sergeant, on the other hand, spoke up as well "Corporal Richard, I want eyes in the sky look upon the drone," He said, "We need a better viewpoint of the city."

"Yes, Sir" pulling out a touchpad, switching to the drones feed, He can see entire city blocks in the sky above new Denver in some blocks black smoke was rising in different areas of the city but one area caught the eye. A certain area has a bunch of bird heads around a building switching to thermals he saw four heat signatures two of them were down on the ground probably dead or injured but looks of it they found their missing squad.

"Got visual Sergeant, there not far but two of them are down," Rich said

The lieutenant suddenly spoke to his smartwatch "ISAC how many life signs are in the house?"

_**" Four life signs detected."**_

Nodding to him they hurried to the Squads position a few seconds later they began to hear gunfire getting into cover behind buildings or destroyed cars seeing turians firing on a building where the LSD squad is taking refuge in.

"Jones, Richards takes a couple of dragoons and flank them on my signal," ordering his men who immediately got to work.

Cautiously they began flanking the turians who were more focused on the building with there fellow humans resided in for know, thanks to the gunfire from both sides not noticing that there's another enemy flanking them from behind, Richard saw a turian directing his men.

_That must be the leader._ Richard thought to pick his target, through his scope he could see the paint on his or her head also hearing the dragoons setting up their turrets but not activating them until the Lieutenant shows the signal _**"Alpha one, to alpha two are you ready to execute ?" **_

"This is alpha two here ready to execute," Jones replied

**_"Execute." _**with those words the turians fell like dolls with it strings loose, remaining turian infantry got into cover but it was all in vain as dragoons turrets mowed the remnants of the turians with deadly efficiency creating a crossfire killing anything that is moving in minutes. Richard reloaded his Scar seeing his mage is empty.

Seeing that the coast is clear the Livonian squad cautiously went out of the house just encase until seeing the JSF troopers

"Are you the recon Team?" the lieutenant asked

"Yes, we are." One of them answered

"My name is lieutenant Matthew Graves, Were here to rescue you," he told them

"Well I can't say no to that, but what about the bodies of my men?"

"I'll call casevac to pick them up but until then tag them."

It's hard to leave a dead comrade but they had to do it bringing a corps would slow them down or get more of them killed so tagging them would be the best option and leave the bodies until other units pick them up to give the bodies a proper burial, for know though they have to get back. After an hour later,(dodging some patrols here) they got back to the barricade.

While they were gone Rich saw his battalion has been reinforced by those units General Williams sent. Colonel Thorn is organizing men and vehicles for the assault on the bridge turning his head he saw them walking up as Grave told them to take a break.

"Your back with the recon squad," He said " good, I got another mission for you."

"What's the mission, sir?" Graves asked following his commanding officer

"As you know all paths into the city were ordered to be guarded or destroyed and our orders are to take the bridge but a frontal assault would be suicide, the birds would call for more reinforcements to retake it, so if we can't have it then no one can." Bringing up a hologram of the bridge itself "Our forces will act as a diversion while your platoon with a squad of pioneers would go under the bridge and set C6's on the supports," pointing under the bridge "collapsing it, leaving the only way into the city destroyed forcing them to take a long way around, understood." He finished explaining

"Yes, sir but what about the General did he ?"

"He did lieutenant. Also a squadron of AH-80 Blackfoot for support," Thorn answered "Anything else lieutenant."

"No sir," He responded

"Then prepare your men for the mission, you are dismissed."

Saluting, Graves went back to his unit to prepare his men for their next task and as he knew about his men they wouldn't like it one bit but at the same time, they couldn't say no, because that's why they signed up for a soldier of the Joint Strike Force.

* * *

In space, Admiral Sarrus look down at the planet below seeing that the proud turian legions are getting pushed back. At first, he thought it would be like Shanxi a small garrison would defend the colony except here is the exact opposite, instead of hit and runs it was more of devastating raids and all-out brawls to Urban warfare to engagements when the odds are in there favor.

Reports kept on coming in as his men took heavy casualties on every front by these different human factions, unlike the systems Alliance who seems to be afraid by these four powers. One of the reports he read is the blue ones fight in the cities turning buildings into a fortress or a street into death traps with advanced technology shooting handheld lasers, lasers of all things.

The ones in orange would lunch lighting armored offensives destroying or forcing battalions to retreat and raids with such stealth it was hard to even hear or detect them on their sensors. the red ones discipline is respectable, matching to the Turian's own but their numbers are frustrating when his men think they'd destroy the bulk of their forces more appeared out of thin air.

Lastly, the Green ones are becoming an absolute nightmare, fighting tooth and nail to keep an inch of ground from being taken, close encounters ended in many deaths but most are insane assaults on turian emplacements for an example an entire forest was set on fire at first the commander thought the humans would attack out in the open but he was mistaken.

As out of the burning forest are these humans charging right at them with monstrous tanks bigger and with more weaponry than he could imagine, what he watched was pure insanity, endurance, and brutality that only the krogan could create, but the worse part that these humans were enjoying beating or executing men under his command?

Gritting his marbles in frustration he was about to take a seat on hos command chair until one of the crewmen called out "Admiral, General Vairtinus is contacting us patching it through."

"General how goes the ground battle," he asked the general but seeing his expression it wasn't good

**_"It's not going well, admiral" _** Vairtinus growled, **_" These humans are more stubborn than their counterparts." _**

"Well, that can explain why during the battle in space is harder than usual human fleets." putting talons on his face. When they first came through the Mass Relay one of his ships got trigger happy and opened fire on freighter destroying it.

At first, the human fleet didn't move but when he ordered his ships engaged the fleet, they showed a tactics and strategic skill he has never seen before but forcing Sarrrus to call for reinforcements lucky patrol one seven eight was in the area having three dreadnoughts so they were able to force said human fleet into retreat, but not without a heavy cost. twelve corvettes, ten cruisers and damaging two dreadnoughts.

_**"It doesn't matter, we have control in space and it's a matter of time that the Turian hierarchy will pacify this world." **_

_By the way, you're saying it seems easy_ Sarrus thought to remember losing another cruiser to a direct energy weapon forcing him to lunch transports to land while under heavy anti-air fire. At least it wasn't a total waste. some of General Vairtinus units were able to silence the Anti-air in some sectors by capturing some structure. When turian techs looked at it. they found out these 'uplinks' control their orbital defenses, so he tagged those uplinks high priority.

"I hope so or We'll face a real sleeping giant," he said grimly but the General just scoffed at that grim statement.

Vairtinus is turian who has a bone to pick with humanity since the first contact war seeing humans an upstart race so palavan high command sent him to the terminus systems to keep him busy and make sure that he didn't pick a fight with the humans.

_**"As for why I call you. Did reinforcements from palaven arrived yet?" **_Vairtinus questioned

"Yes but it will take a couple of days to get here," he answered

_**"Good, my forces are advancing on a city. Our sensors detected high energy reading meaning this is where they powered most of their orbital weapons." **_

"We don't now that for sure but our scan does show the energy conduits are following through that location."

_**"Then that's where we will lunch out counter-offensive!" **_Vairtinus said confident that his ground forces would win the day but Sarrus wasn't convinced but before he can speak a word General Vartinus cut off the line immediately.

"That reckless," He gritted "Get General Vartinus back on the line, now!"

"I can't, sir he isn't responding to our calls."

Sarrus growled knowing deep inside it won't end well if they lose this battle.

* * *

The west city Bridge. one of 3 bridges crossing a river gorge surrounding three sides of the city. The Turians took the bridges in their initial push and weren't going to hand it over. Companies of legionares and armored vehicles were preparing for one final push their commander hoped would finally take the city. The Joint Strike Force planned on crushing those hopes.

Richard looked at the bridge though a pair of binoculars. Snipers on overwatch, machine gun nests and counting the troops in the staging area on the opposite side of the bridge hundred upon thousands of alien soldiers. the upcoming battle would be interesting, to say the least.

"So how many corporals." the lieutenant said behind him.

Richard turned around to face his platoon and squad of pioneers behind him. "About hundred to thousand at least," he said nonchalantly

one the men whistled "Damn that's a lot of bird,s it makes me feel kinda bad for them a little."

Richard's friend just stares at the number of enemies on the other side seeing it might be a problem if their battalion attacks "This is going to be one of those days."Stich complied shaking his head.

"Yeah, but those days don't have aliens invading, second sergeant Stich." came a voice from earlier. Graves stepped forward and looked at the view as well and then turn his head to Richard. "Corporal put a laser designator on'm and let the spartans do the rest."

switching his visor feed get out his targeting laser designator out of his pack, attaching to his gun. Marking on enemy emplacements that would do the most damage and make the best chance for the battalion's survival or at least decrease the losses they would sustain in the battle, as he finished Richard call it in.

In the distance, artillery shells hit the ground consuming the marked targets and what's next is a series of explosions brought the turians attention towards one thousand and eight hundred men on the other side of the bridge firing on them. the officers in charge prepared to send a force to eliminate them until a tanks machine gun mowed them down. The Turians returned fired but the small mass effect pellets bounced off of the vehicle's armor like they were throwing pebbles.

A turian sniper fired a round at one of the humans killing him instantly but this only caused a fastback to shift its attention to the turian its weapon during the unfortunate in mush to the horror of his comrade or what left of them. The human soldiers began advancing as AH-80 black foot came from above firing its missiles while tanks act like metal shields for the infantrymen. Faced with such opposition the officer in charge ordered the troops in the staging area to advance. The soldiers of the hierarchy did as they were told and advanced on the humans who held their ground.

As the turians are distracted Richard Platoon emerged from the water firing their grappling hooks on a small maintenance catwalk underneath the bridge stealthy climbed up the ladders guns at the ready if they're spotted, sounds of battle above them, working quickly Pioneers place the explosives on the bridge supports.

"Hurry up, man We don't have all day," Rich said to one of the pioneers

"Hey, I like to see you place a bomb with an explosive radius to level a skyscraper." said pioneer shot back

The fighting above them did get men nervous hoping the plane would work as the last demolition charge is set they ran back to their lines as Turian tanks fell in the river in flames by a missile from a Fastback

"Are the charges set?" The lieutenant said

"Yes, sir," Richard responded as Graves spoke into coms to tell the colonel to pull the rest of the battalion back. Slowly as the JSF battalion began to fall back letting the turians to gain ground making them think they had the upper hand the commander sent more of his men into the meat grinder.

When their entire battalion is out of the blast radius, explosions suddenly destroyed the supports making the entire bridge fall into the river with every turian with it. Everyone saw their enemies drown by the weight of their equipment or tried to swim to the other side but it was futile as the current was just too strong.

"Have a nice swim bird brains!

"When you get to hell tell them the JSF sent you!?"

"Fucking A baby!?"

"Alright boys calm down, calm down!" Throne yelled, " We hit the steel heads hard but we still have work do to ladies and gentlemen so let's go hunting!"

Turning Lieutenant Graves he spoke, "The General called he said the relief fleet is coming shortly so in other words, we're finally going on the offensive."

Hearing this everybody cheered because it was their time for some payback.

* * *

**_3 weeks later_**

"WHAT!?" Yelled admiral Sarrus "How could we lose 2 legions with armor support to these humans."

"After the destruction of the bridge the humans launched a major offensive encircling them thus cutting them off and.." the ensign didn't get to finish.

"That fool walked right into an obvious the humans have recaptured almost all their territory and keeping the survivor's prisoner within the city. If I see that barefaced idiot among them I will see to it he is dishonorably discharged from the military!"

In the back of his head, Admiral Sarrus knew he was overreacting and being unfair but this whole operation is turning into a disaster right from the start! the first part of his ships is destroyed or damaged by the battle and orbital weapons. General Vairtinus was injured while lunching another offensive that almost took Denver forcing him to put in command a barefaced turian and now he ordered what's left of the ground forces is to evacuate with what left of their invasion force. He was not going to go down like Desolas Arterius for his botched first contact with the Alliance.

"How many of our forces have been evacuated?" Sarrus asked

"83 percent of all ground personnel has been evacuated but human forces are approaching more rapidly than expected." the ensign said

Suddenly alarms started blaring.

"What's going on!?" Demanded Surras

"Admiral! A fleet of ships has just entered the system!" replied a female turian "Spirits! they have thirty dreadnoughts."

Approaching the Turian fleet is a fleet of four dreadnoughts, sixteen battleships, nine frigates twelve cruisers, nineteen destroyers and five carriers commanded by Admiral Spire. the man silently observed for a few seconds his stoic facial features like a stature. The bride crews awaiting orders and after a few seconds of observing he gave the order to fire, and like candles in the night sky hitting the turian ships with pinpoint accuracy.

one Turian cruiser got its right-wing shot clean off, drifting for a few moments before a round finished it off. Another ship a frigate was consumed by nuclear far from Russian bombers.

Turian Aquia Fighters tried to fend off fighters they seen before doing maneuvers they never thought possible also Human countermeasures, rendered senors useless. Shooting missiles hit their enemies with pinpoint accuracy making the aquia's job difficult.

Back on the turian dreadnought, there was chaos. the only thing from keeping it from descending into complete chaos is the famous Turian discipline. Sarrus held on to his seat as a kinetic round hits his ship before giving out orders "Call out a full retreat, tell the 8th fleet to cover the transports. We may lose this battle but that doesn't mean we can salvage from this botched mission."

Despite them being outmatched his fleet was able to cover the transports before they pulled back to the mass Relay even though losing more of his ships. Sarrus's dreadnought the Palaven's Fury fired another round before making it to the mass relay.

Sarrus sat back on his command chair. Tired from the ordeal before turning to his XO " When we get back I want a full report of how many we lost and how these new humans fight when we get back to dry dock." he ordered before walking back to his personal cabin.

* * *

_**"This is admiral Spire of the ending horizon. The alien fleet has retreated, we've won."**_

The soldiers from all four nations cheered as they heard the transmission across the planet. Back at the main Bunker General James Williams assembled the commanders and generals from three powers even from the Chinese who were informed on what he discovered.

"Good work everyone. Thanks to the translation software from the egg heads created we are making headway with prisoners. A lot of them have questioned how we know their language but we're keeping them in the dark. Our governments are sending a fleet one of the bastards colonies if we capture one of there worlds then we can sue for peace or start the first battle of a long war. Colonel thorn I want your battalion to go with the fleet when it arrives. General Daniil Medvedev has the Russian government still have those Alliance cargo and container ships."

"Dai, all intact. we even have those empty containers when my country_ 'borrowed'_ from the System's Alliance." Medvedev said in truth the Russian confiscated them forcefully the Russians would only do that when alliance ships would carry illegal contraband.

"Good, we'll be needing those ships and the Chinese help for our counter-attack."

"Sir if you don't mind me asking what type of approach are we using on the Council." Asked Throne

"The only type we have left was going to force them to the diplomatic table."

* * *

_**Well sorry about the wait and all that**_

_**Why I let the Turian escape well it's kinda hard to explain but what I read on Turian is that they never retreat but when they do they would make an orderly retreat that's what I believe anyway.**_


	4. Chapter 4

"You're saying the task force retreated!" yelled councilor Tevos at her turian counterpart

Wincing at Tevo's outburst Councilor Sparatus continued on with what he was saying before her interruption. "Admiral Surras last transmission reported that the pacification was...less than stellar. After that, his fleet is forced to retreat saving many of his men he could and giving us valuable information on the four stations combat capabilities.

"Surras said they had only a couple of ships." Said Tevos "How could they have pushed back the fleet?"

"Surras only reported one fleet in orbit," said Valern "They most likely brought them in from other worlds. If they captured any of the turian fleets intact then they have the location of the Citadel. We must expect an attack."

"This is your fault!" Yelled Sparatus pointing at Udina accusingly

"My fault!?" said Udina "How is this my fault?!"

"You should have warned us about these mega powers was this powerful before we blindly went charging in!"

"It isn't my fault you decided to charge in without gathering intel. Besides I'm as in the dark on them as you are, I only read about them in history books.

"You're telling us since their entire existence the Alliance hasn't gathered a single shred of intel on them?" said Valern incredulously

"Any spying attempt would be seen as an act of war and If did then it would be much harder because of having more experience because of the cold wars. We have sensors all over the sol system. We detected their freighters going somewhere out of the system and some wired energy readings but that's about it. They weren't seen as a threat so they were allowed to go unnoticed." said Udina

"Well Ambassador Will the three powers negotiate?" asked Tevos

"N..negotiate?!" sputtered Sparatus "Tevos you want to negotiate with a group of warmongers that have killed thousands of turian soldiers?! The citadel Council doesn't negotiate with warmongers."

"Warmonger might be pushing it a bit. The three powers are most likely democracies since there isolation meaning they are open to negotiation," said Valern

"Well, ambassador. Will they negotiate." Asked Tevos

"It's...possible. The three powers might be willing to negotiate but from what I can guess they'll only do so if they're in a position of power or ."

Suddenly and an asari assistant barged into the room startling everyone inside making Sparatus called out "What is the meaning of this?"

"I'm sorry councilors," She apologized " but something has just transpired on the turian colony of Epyrus, see it for yourself." as she turned on the news network showing hundreds of cargo ships at Epyrus spaceport filling the area.

_**"As you can see almost a hundred human cargo freighters, have just landed at the spaceport. Unfortunately, after three hours Epyrus anchorites are trying to contact the captains but there was no contact-." **_the reporter said

Suddenly Russian MI-30 havoc came out of the ship before firing its cannons at the police officers who are immediately running away but those who stayed were turned into blue past or consumed by flames by there speeders exploding as the gory scene shocked the reporter.

**_"Oh, goddess a...a gunship has just fired upon Epyrus security forces, and are those ground troops?!"_** The reporter shouted seeing Russian SGB getting out of the cargo ships, Infantry armed to the teeth, APC armed and ready, and plants and not least tanks were coming out of the containers many relived to finally to be out of the cramped containers to go out killing something most likely turains because lucky for them it's not in short supply.

**_"It's an invasion! epyrus is being invaded by an unknown military force and-" _**The reporter is cut short when tracer fire from anti-air units cutting off the connection permanently. Seeing the sight of Spetsnaz guards brigades invading the colony was shocking but not just that, it was also the first time a human force in citadel council history to invade a council world.

The asari assistant quickly spoke informing the councilors "We also lost contact of The defense fleet that was in orbit around the Turian colony, councilors."

"Well, at least we know were there attacking," Udina said making the unamused councilors to glare at him for stating the obvious.

* * *

Richard Dawn clench on the straps of his chair feeling the craft shack from enemy fire before the ramp is finally opened his squadmate ran out onto the planet, the sergeant roaring orders "Alright boys and girls secure the area! See anything that doesn't look human shoot it."

After the Russians secured the spaceport, the UNSA fleet destroyed the enemy in space making the system theirs. His unit's objective is to link up with the rest of the battalion and capture the cities main military complex as recon drones had shown that the bird heads were using it to coordinate their defenses but spec ops units were able to slow the Turians down by destroying their commutations hubs.

Running with his platoon he can see the enforcer Kommando's engaging the enemy with a company of Tiger 1A4 destroying anything in their way. A grain round almost hits making him duck on reflex. "take cover!" immediately men ran behind anything sturdy as Turian soldiers open fire on them in just a few minutes there is a firefight with European federation troops.

"I count twelve tangoes in the building and thirty in the streets!." Rich yelled out firing back as the tank's turret switched targets aiming its cannon at the building firing a plasma round into it destroying a part of the building killing all inside. As for the ones in the street fired missiles at the tigers but tank's shields stopped any damage being inflicted on its chassis.

Rich fired upon a turian killing him in the chest, then switching his targets killing another with a headshot before firing his gun again, as the kommandos showed why their experts urban warfare using the derbies as a cover or firing with pinpoint accuracy as their lasers cut through shields and armor altogether until a turian tank appeared firing its cannon.

The shell hits the tiger but thanks to the European made tanks greater shielding the shell just bounced off hitting a building from behind. In just a few minutes the hover tanks are consumed by the fire taking

Seeing that their outgunned and outmatched the turians pulled back in an orderly fashion while under covering fire by their comrades.

"Move up!" the lieutenant said

As the ghost platoon kept on going parting ways with the European federation troops. Rich looked at the buildings seeing it as to have a materialistic taste to it even the roads are perfect for tanks or APC's to drive through. "Is it me or these birds have a military fetish?" Stich stated, "Is it a fucking thing among these guys?"

"I don't know man? maybe it's what their society is based on." Rich responded

"So there like...military twenty-four-seven then?"

"Stich I don't know man, okay," He said looking out for any more hostiles who would come out and ambush them

Each of the men and women in Bullseye was making sure that no Turian would get the drop on them as they continued forwards going deeper into enemy territory. Across the planet, the Turians were being overwhelmed by the sheer military power they have in store that the Turian's never seen before. Richard kept on searching for hostiles his hud showing nothing but his squadmate's life signs.

Taking a bit of short cut the platoon entered a subway station most of it is empty. Passing a security checkup they were blocked by a security gate, as they were about to open it a light appeared on the ceiling before exploding. Thinking it was the birds he pulled up his gun to aim seeing shadows until Stich stopped him "Blue man, Blue!" he almost shouted as the dust cleared showing the shadows are not turians but JSF soldiers but wearing different gear.

These ghosts wore a more advanced version of exo-suite with a grenade launcher on their shoulders with blue goggles and visors to masking their faces to hid there identity's but each one is different plus prototype weaponry MR-B's meaning their a black ops unit a very special one. Restraining a struggling Turian of high rank but got him under controlled because of cuffs on the turians wrists.

"ID yourself." Their lieutenant stated

"Alpha, charlie, delta, Alpha." the man exclaimed who seems to be the leader.

The Lieutenant eyes widen knowing a code for black ops to keep their unit a secret if they were seen by regular forces, "Let them pass." he ordered "Hows the southern district?" he questioned in need of information.

"It's a mess but the west district seems the shortest route."

"Thanks, let's move!" he shouted as they passed the black ops unit who went in a different direction.

"Who are those guys?" one of the ghosts questioned, "I never saw gear like that before, why don't we have the shit?"

"There black ops man." Stich stated," I bet that stuff is only for them."

Running up the stairs they finally saw daylight and destroyed buildings some it in flames still as they continued onward passing several destroyed vehicles of what looks to be there version of a car, but his mind is focused on the objective so it can come at a later date. hours of running through the same bloodied body filled streets Richard began to think to himself in all his life did he kill more aliens in his entire life.

An explosion suddenly broke Richard out of his thoughts as he took cover immediately hearing gunfire hitting concrete or steel before killing his one hundredth and ten turian by taking a part of his head off. The gunfight lasted for a more than a full hour making his unit pay in blood on both sides during this firefight he knew these birds are totally different from the others, they fought with more tactically taking cover more often.

"Ha, shit we got cabals!" Richard called knowing therein for a fight

Cabals are an elite biotic unit used for infiltration missions or support for the main force. their tight-knit group making them a fearsome biotic warrior as Richard barely dodged warp destroying his cover completely.

"HOLY SHIT!?" Rich yelled out seeing his cover now turned to dust, getting up off the ground he grabbed his gun and opened fired bullets hitting a biotic shield barely scratching the armor.

"You gotta be kidding me," he muttered, "They can strengthen their shields!"

The Cabals made it more difficult for the JSF ghosts to combat because of there biotic ability's forcing men off the ground to make easy targets for there regular turain soldiers to kill even there ammunition is boggling setting things on fire or freezing it. Richard loaded a grenade before firing it killing several turain's in the blast radius.

Switching positions he fires another shot killing a cabal who didn't notice him. Quickly taking cover he took a quick look he could see they were pushing the turians back slowly something that they are not comfortable with at all until two Blackfoot appeared there 30mm chaingun firing at the enemy below turning many into blue paste forcing them once again to pull back once again.

"Clear!"

"God damn it," Stich yelled out "These guys are starting to piss me off!?"

"Stow that shit soldier, we're still on a mission." The lieutenant said keeping military discipline before saying thanks to the gunships.

Continuing on they heard B3 spirits flying over them breaking stealth to drop their bombs on enemy positions with a squadron of F-33 marlins as escorts, just in case of enemy fighters to come around for easy targets, as for the rest of the planet, the invasion is going smoothly

After a full hour, they finally linked up with the rest of there unit who is trying to take the enemy headquarters who's defenders were fighting fearlessly even though there fighting against an elite force that is pushing them back but unfortunately, the Assault battalion was taking heavy fire from heavy weapons fire destroying a tank making shrapnel going everywhere.

Rich almost got hit by one instead it pins itself near his feet, having a close call he began to run quickly to cover.

"Who's in charge here?" he called out over the gunfire.

"I am! names Major Davis!" Davis yelled, "Who the hell are you guys?"

"Lieutenant Graves fourth platoon of the 108th assault battalion," he answered as missile went over his head

"About time you guy gets here. Where the hell have you been?"

"Enemy anti-air was getting too thick so we had to land." Graves answered

"There's no complaining about it now huh" Davis stated "Okay here's the situation, the turians are using this building as a command center and repair depo for there forces. I want your platoon on the right flank, there's an entrance created when one of our tanks blew that hole before he had to full back."

"Would we get any support?"

"I got a unit of dragoons ready to go, just don't waste, them," Davis warned

Lieutenant Graves took note of it before leading his men into the fire, tracers of both sides came frequently causing the ground around to fly in the air making it rain small rocks that hit there equipment but still they continued running using debris as cover while their unit provided covering fire. Richard ran like a made man praying to God that he won't get hit.

Reaching the wall entrance he gave the largest breath he never thought had looked up he saw a Dragoons exo-suit, unlike other units the Dragoons were founded by the division in the days of the collapse to destroy heavy enemy fortifications, holding the line and lunching devastating flexible assaults with infantry or armor.

Taking a few precious seconds of rest before they cleared each room to make sure nothing would attack them from behind. When they finally encountered the turians they opened fired killing several turians while the others got over the shock and took cover, firing back at them.

Richard fired shot after shot killing turians left and right while Dragoon set up hand size turrets to suppress the enemy as men changed positions. Pulling out the pin he threw the grenade right behind a Cabal exploding turning the cabal into a blue paste with three others, still crouching he ran to a metal table and flipped it making extra cover for him.

The two human units fought through the many aliens who were trying to stop them but they were no match for there speed of the ghosts and dragoons taking out many of them as they can when they finally know how many bullets to take down the birds shields it turned into a walk in the park killing enemies left and right plowing their way through.

Like they were trained to do in every simulation cold and calculated they kill turian after turian leaving bodies in there wake only to reach the door to one of the command rooms. Slapping on breaching charge they stacked up ready to go in, as Grave pressed the detonator sending the door backward crushing any turians behind it.

Throwing flashbangs in the room blinding anyone inside. Rushing in the room rifle aimed at killing each enemy with pinpoint accuracy. Richard fired killing turians in there armors weak points shooting enough bullets deplete its shields then breaking armor spraying blue gore, as Richard shot five more turians who tried to rush to cover.

After killing the last one, it was nothing but silence "All clear!" Graver shouted lowering his gun.

"This is Lieutenant Graver to all units Command center is secure, over," he said breathing heavily.

"Hey Stich, you got some whiskey in that canteen I think I might need some," Rich asked making his buddy who just rolls his eyes before taking a swing out of his canteen.

Suddenly one of there communication officers called out "Sir, Captain Setzer is requesting reinforcements, ASAP."

"Christ... we're spread thin as it is," he sighed out"Okay, Richard take, fourth squad. We'll hold here, I can't stand Setzer anyway."

"Yes, sir" Rich replied as he went with the fourth squad he noticed the others were setting up defenses if the turian's decided to counter-attack and medic's who are treating the wounded for evac to the FOB or have the dead get a proper burial.

Jogging through the destroyed wide streets he followed the marker on his hud, one of the advantages of technology but they also have to holographic maps as well so the men wouldn't run around like headless chickens or better yet remembering it by memory so some things never change by the looks of it.

I took about a half-an-hour to get there to see Captain Setzer unit taking heavy fire as they fired back behind cover as explosion spews dust everywhere "RPG!?" one of the Ghost yelled out before he was blown away from the force of the explosion grunting Richard took to cover a scratchy chalkboard sound going through his ear as Setzer called out "Where's lieutenant Grave?!"

"Holding position, sir!"

"Lazy bastard...are you guys, my only reinforcements?"

"Yes, s-" only to block out by the enemy fire.

"Go back to CP. Report to the Colonel!" he yelled out returning fire

"What should I tell him?"

"Tell him we've encountered the enemy and lost contact with our sniper team. and get us more reinforcements!"

"Yes, Sir!" with that said Setzer turned to Richard's face stern from all the fighting he'd seen "You guys are with my unit now! You see those bird heads!" referring to the turians who's armor is different than the rest more battle-hardened and better trained than other enemy troops they faced.

"Their marines from the defense fleet escape the massacre in orbit. Purely offensive, in other words, they use a lot of firepowers then normal troopers were facing also," he took a breath " We lost contact with a chines sniper team I want you to investigate!"

"Why me?!" Richard yelled back, blind firing back at the bird's positions hitting one in the shoulder.

"Because I ordered you to, know go!" Setzer yelled

Rich shook his head in frustration before running through the hailstorm of bullets when he got to the front door he immediately scanned the living room or what looks like a living room, because how militaristic it is but he can't let it distract him because he has a job to do. Quickly finding the back door he looked down the ally ways just in case if any enemies have a good idea.

Seeing the coast was clear he stepped out and started to head where the last position where the sniper team is. Dodging some holographic drones in which techs were baffled about how a hologram can send images with just an omi-tool, it was used by the turian invasion force to sabotage equipment or recon there positions quit a pain the Russians ass causing temporary stalemates.

Know these recon drones are trying to find were the three powers or Chinese federation forces it could also explain why they couldn't make contact with a sniper team, the location of the snipers was in a destroyed building high enough to see part of the city to see enemy positions or moments and what he knew about Chinese commandos they were tough bastards almost on pare with the Spetsnaz guard's brigade in training.

Richard entered the building his gun pointing at every direction where an enemy could hide before slowly walking up the staircase rubble blocking some of the hallways but as he reaches the level where the sniper team (thanks to ISAC) was. taking look inside he could see that one of the two-man team is down probably dead while the other is still alive but his right arm has blood on it and bleeding heavily "GET DOWN!?"

Suddenly a part of the right door exploded taking by surprise he immediately took cover.

The Commando outfitted with what looks like alliance armor but with their special modifications. It did little to stem the bleeding which the Chinese commando looked at him "About time somebody showed up. Stay clear of the window, there's a sniper across the way!" he then turned to his dead comrade

"Su Sher wasn't so lucky," he said sadly shaking his head

"Your sniper rifle, is it still intact?"

"Yes, bloody but it's undamaged." The commando responded before wincing in pain

Richard looked at the QBU-90 a favorite of the Chinese special operations forces and reliable meaning it's tough to break. Breathing hard he carefully avoided the window grabbing the sniper rifle and quickly checking it also wiping off some of the blood on the scope. he then grabbed a table dragging to a hole big enough the barrel to go through and scope, laying down on his stomach he set the rifle.

Slowing his heart he looked through the scope he saw destroyed buildings and vehicles searching for the sniper, as smoke came up through his sights and holographic images of calculations, wind speed, and range of the target. As he searched a few more minutes until something caught his eye.

A grayish-green which quickly disappeared but he can make out it was his sniper, putting a finger on the trigger he carefully lined up his sights as saw the turian taking a deep breath he squeezed the trigger slowly before he fired. The bullet penetrated the frontal visor and destroying the shields protecting the turian but not anymore as the sniper died.

Finally calming down he got off the table and walked to the injured commando who applied medi-gel on it which stopped the bleeding until he could get better medical care. "How's the arm?" Rich asked

"Fine, the grain went through my flesh," Su responded.

Rich just shook his head at the Asian before calling for evac as the sounds of war continued outside the ruin buildings walls.

* * *

In one week half of Epyrus was taken. Turian forces were in retreat to reorganized themselves into defensive lines protecting as much ground they could possibly can but the _four _powers kept on the offensive only stopping to resupply and rest giving the turians precious time to set up defenses to stop the human army, but it just slowed them down just a bit, before they broke through taking a city in just a day or three. Heavy fighting in every corner, every street, every building, and every service tunnel. It didn't take long for WMDs to be in the picture.

The Spetsnaz guard brigade launched a few nukes erasing a couple of cities off the map but even that the turians fought in the ruins of those cities wearing enclosed suits making fighting the Russians even more brutal. While on other fronts it was starting to slow on how stubborn the resistance is.

Both sides are trying to find each other's weak points to get an advantage on the battlefields as it was the first time they were on the defense since the Krogan rebellions but this time there is no genophage to stop this specious from winning this war.

* * *

_**Okay, next chapter is going to be the negations and between 1 to 10 how much trouble you want the systems alliance to be in.**_


	5. Chapter 5

It had been three weeks since the Council had contact with the Turian colony when they finally got a connection their worst fears came true. The now four powers came in force already the turian military lost three refueling stations on three different worlds also more ships came in every day making it harder for the turian navy to retake the colony.

Sparatus Walked back and forth waiting for more news to come back from the front lines since the primarch Fedorian ordered a fleet to guard the relays that are connected with the Epyrus relay while the rest of the Councilors were sitting down each of them nervous or thinking a way to make peace with these new arrivals last and not lest ambassador Udina who's beyond tired. He's been talking to the Alliance Parliament on Arcturus station and they are also in a panic.

The Prime minster told him that JSF troops entered Vancouver taking strategic locations with lethal speed, tanks rolling in front of the Parliament building itself, and ambassadors from all four factions demanding, quote 'what the hell did the System's Alliances do' with a fleet of ships to prove a point.

The Prime minster ordered him he must negotiate a peace at any cost which will be difficult since the only fleet who were away from earth are the eighth and second fleets were the only ones who were out of system so he can suspect that Admiral Hackett would help with the talks to smooth any hotheads but right now he has to make contact with the ambassadors who were coming to the citadel.

"Are you sure bringing them to the citadel is a good idea?" Udina asked gaining a glare from Sparatus while Tevos and Valern looked at the turian and human with the same glare.

"We don't have any choice ambassador," Tavo's responded walking towards the table "the fighting has gone far enough and we can't let this become a full-scale war,"

Valern then pinched in "And the STC Reported three more fleets are being mobilized and disappeared possibly heading towards their intended targets."

"If your government had told us about these...unknown elements then we wouldn't have been in this situation!" Sparatus said making the human Ambassador wince a bit, he knew that the systems Alliance is in big trouble and the politico field would include the four powers into its fields...times are changing.

There omi-tools came to life as the sound of beeping, Tavo's was the one to answer "Yes,"

_**"Councilor, the other human ambassadors has just arrived." **_

"Thank you, We will be there," Tevo's replied before cutting the link" Looks like it's time for us to end this war."

Almost immediately everyone walked out the door with the human Ambassador last out with bodyguards in tow as they walked outside, they were immediately greeted by the citadel skyline and its many occupants going about there daily lives but it soon change when a Human fleet arrived numbering over thirty ships

Ten destroyers, twelve frigates, four cruisers, two carriers, and one battleship. An impressive fleet for sure but those ships are dwarfed by the Destiny Ascension. The superdreadnought can easily destroy any ship with its massive cannon but the Asari dreadnought is ancient needing continuous refitting and repairs.

_I hope this doesn't cause a war worse than the Rachni or the Krogan. _Tevo's thought when going out the door.

* * *

Venari Pallin is with a squad of Csec officers waiting for the diplomatic envoy from this four factions since he saw the humans turn white from fear and started to whisperer to themselves fearfully when seeing those ships, when he asked about these four factions, the humans in Csec looked to each other and told him but with limited information because there immigrants from Alliance colonies or from the earth.

He only got limited information because how isolated the three of the four are only the Chinese have diplomatic ties with the Alliance but they do have records about them which mostly about the battles they fought which are not helpful at all except the peace accords meaning they knew when to stop killing each other.

His thoughts are interrupted when a drop-ship appeared, landing with a careful thud.

When the dropship's doors, what came out was the delegation with there bodyguards four groups of different bodyguards in a different color the orange once have an advanced exoskeleton, the blue ones have what looks like heavily militarized riot armor, the red ones have half exoskeleton but with a body, armor is a mixture of modified alliance armor and lastly, the heavily armored ones would be an understatement their weaponry seems old but he has a feeling that it could cause serious injury.

"Ambassadors, I welcome you to the Citadel. I'm Venari Pallin head of Citadel security if you can with me the council is waiting." Venari said

"Thank you, director Pallin lead the way," she replied

Pallin nodded as he leading the delegate, deeper into the Citadel it's Council races saw these new humans thinking it was the Alliance but was greatly mistaken as they looked around they just glared at the human occupants who looked down like a child who did something wrong or just try to hide making some of the soldiers just shook their heads in disappointment.

"Are you seeing this?" one of the escorts whispered

"I'm seeing this but not believing a single damn thing," one whispered back

"You two, stow it eyes and ears." their sergeant said keeping his men disciplined, entering the elevator that leads them to the citadel chambers,Pallin felt like raw meat to four hunger, starving varren as the elevator took it's time when finally the doors opened revealing a pound part of the decorations of the chamber with cherry blossoms along the stairway creating a zen look.

"Well, this looks comforting." said the Chinese ambassador "reminds me of the gardens in Japan."

"Keep your sights clear Zhao, were here to come with settle meant not to sightsee." the Russian spoke bluntly making the Chinese diplomat, remember that his country is one of the super nations know and he is representing it so he has to act like it.

Walking up the stairs, they finally get to the main floor was a podium lay ahead of them. With one of each species from the codex, they recovered including Udina who represented the systems Alliance beside him is Admiral Hackett who arrived three days ago bringing the 8th fleet with him.

The Asari councilor cleared her throat before speaking "The Council is now assembled. We welcome the dignitaries of the four super nations to our citadel land to the Galactic community to make their case against the turian Hierarchy."

"Thank you councilor," Adrin said, "My name is Aedirn Forrest of the United States of North America next to me is Bette Amelie of the European federation, and on the right is Zhao Qian of the Chinese federation, Lastly Ambassador Zhukov Alliluyev of the Russian Federation."

"And we want some answers for the unprovoked attacks with an explanation as to why the Systems Alliance hid such a secret from us.l" Zhao exclaimed

"In do time ambassador but first you have to explain why did you colonize on citadel race world?" Valern said making the ambassadors stare at him

"A Citadel world? Did you people expect us to know which world to colonize and which we do not."

"You people would, if the Systems alliance discloses the information sooner," Sparatus exclaimed wanting to get it over with.

"Ho look who's talking," he muttered," At least we don't attack other species outright," Zhukov said out loud the last part making Sparatus glare at him.

"It seems you humans still break laws even if you're from a different government," Sparatus spoke again " and warmonger like your kind doesn't deserve to exists."

Udina looked at turian completely dumbfounded, he didn't like the turian councilor but to insult one of the superpowers, the one who has an elite force that has a tendency to commit war crimes on a daily basis is a bad idea.

"Get to the point councilor, were not here to trade insults but to end this war before it could take any more lives." Bette interrupted before it turns into a full-blown argument thus making a compromise impossible.

Tavos spoke up capliting on what the EA ambassador said: "I agree, if we don't end this conflict will spread to other planets and cause more unnecessary deaths."

"Agreed, so let us get started shall we."

Valern began to speak about to said case "Ambassador Udina, why did the Systems alliance hide the fact of the galactic community at large?"

Know it time for Undina to take a deep breath preparing himself for the backlash "The systems Alliance hide the fact of other life because of your reaction to it."

"Our reaction?!" Zhao exclaimed "What did you expect, an organization that basically lied to us for almost thirteen years with the loss of life which resulted in a '_second_' contact war!" emphasizing the last word in his sentence.

"Ambassador Zhao is correct if you would've told us sooner then none of this would happen and more people would be alive today and not in graves but instead you kept it," Aedirn added making Udina cringe at the statement surprising the councilors.

"If the alliance did inform your government's earlier then the first contact war would have lasted longer then a few months." Hackett saids

"And our fleets would've been there in weeks to liberate Shanxi not months, Admiral." Zukov countered

"Ambassadors, we're getting off-topic," Tavo's interrupted "Mistakes of the past cannot be undone but in the present, we can make a better future." hoping to resolve this quickly also stopping an argument.

Aedirn sighed yes he was angry at the alliance but that must come at a later date "As angry as I may be at the systems Alliance, Councilor Tavos is right. At this very moment, the fighting continues on Eyprus. So here's our offer, the Turian hierarchy will pay reparations for the damage they caused on Livonia, also all prisoners of war will be returned to their respective governments, and last and not least were keeping the planet our governments just colonized."

"What!" Sparatus yelled out not comprehending that these newcomers actually have the high ground and demanding them.

"You heard us correctly counselor, " Bette said " We will keep the colony as one of the compensations and we also basically bled for it. Including all information, the Systems Alliance has in the past thirteen years. but the embassy will also keep."

"I thought you would join with the systems Alliance after this revelation," Valern stated, resulted in the ambassador Zukov to glare at the Salarian for even more since the war started the STG had trying to gain information on the four powers but all there attempts failed because these new human firewalls are far more complicated then system's Alliances, countering their hacking with evolving codes making harder to decipher.

"No, we would never want to join the Alliance since they allowed this..._Tragedy _to happen where they should have the ability to stop a war from even getting started." he countered.

"We tried to convince them but Council La-"

"Don't shift the blame on someone else Mr, Udina, "Zhao interrupted " its already shameful enough for your organization to hid something that is already revealed."

The statement made the ambassador flinch a bit except admiral Hackett who dealt with the big three in the past before china joined them, as he joined the conversation, his voice old but filled with experience from many combat tours.

"We're not shifting any blame ambassador, " Hackett reasoned " Although we did keep this a secret, it was on misplace fear if your governments did something that could cause a war that could devastate the Systems Alliance."

This made them pause for a minute to think since the admiral had a point. In the third world war they fought each other with such ferocity WMDs were almost thrown around like candy only when the great halt came did an unofficial truce came did the war stop because of separatist, rebels, anarchist, terrorists, and bandits came out of the woodwork pushing all four superpowers to their last stronghold that was their capitals.

"Maybe but the Alliance joined a galactic community without our consent, or even asking us for permission." Aedirn countered

"A mistake that the Alliance is paying for I assure you," Tavos said, " and We agree to the terms but will you be able to arrange another meeting?"

"That would be an agreeable counselor if your turian guard dogs say otherwise," Zukov explained

Tavos looks at Sparatus who seems to be ready to blow a casket but she quickly spoke again "The turian hierarchy forces will not attack but they will defend themselves if necessary."

The ambassadors looked at each other before nodding "We accept councilors and hope that this mess would never happen again." and with that, they left where they came from as this was just one of many...changes that these newcomers will do.

* * *

Richard Shawn walked though the citadel since he is off duty, seeing so many alien races is a lot to take in. wearing his civilian-military clothing he looked at the stores, each one is selling things he never seen before, included some humans who were selling earth goods, making him shake his head in disbelief that other humans were hiding this for this long.

It still makes him want to punch these asshols for hiding for this long. To cool off his frustrations he tried to find a bar of some sort as he entered an elevator pressing the holographic display. Feeling the elevator move down he started hearing the news with music in the background.

_"Major news today as the four powers finally enters the galactic stage who is furious to discover that the Systems Alliance has lied about the wider galaxy. Ambassador Aedirn quoted 'this is a great betrayal of trust between our governments and the systems Alliance' also human troops have ceased offensive operations against the turian colony of Epyrus._

Richard just rolls his eyes since most news outlets just want attention or spewing other side's crap, hell he wonders if half the news are saying the truth only a few journalists can find the true truths except they might be wrong as well.

Walking out of the elevator he finally found a bar or what looks like a bar, Seeing a large holo screen with big words.

_I hope this is place has good beer if not then at least he'll go elsewhere _Rich thought

As the doors open blaring music filled his ears, it was filled by so many people he couldn't care less. Stopping before the counter he looked at the bartender who is a turian walking towards him. "So what drink do you want?"

"I'll have a regular beer." rich asked the bartender who left to get his order until another voice called out.

"Bartender a drink!"

Turning his head to his right, he saw a woman who is wearing a simple T-shirt and pants which reveal some of her feminine bits but showing no skin making him stare at her, and by the looks of it she found out he's staring at her.

"What the hell are you looking at?" she stated

"Nothing," he responded "I'm just a guy getting a drink that's all."

"Well just keep on looking hotshot you won't get this marine in bed."

"Is that challenge?" he said getting the young women undivided attention

"You want to make it one? hotshot." She questioned finally got her beer and took a drink.

"hemp, Okay what about this," he said, " We drink to our heart's content and the one who falls down gets a prize."

"And let me guess If I lose you get me in be?"

"No.," he said right brow raised "If I win, you and I go on a date and _you'll _be paying for our lunch also your phone number, deal."

After a few minutes, she responded "Deal and if I win you'll pay for all of the drinks."

Smiling Richard turned his head towards the bartender again "He bird guy, give us the strongest alcohol you got!"

**One hour later**

Richard felt like he was about to blackout. This is his thirtieth glass of this bready and already there is a crowd gathered around them placing bets on who'll win him or the women who are wearing a regular T-shirt and pants is literally trying to stop herself from puking her guts out but he took another sip drinking the last drop before slamming his glass on the table.

_Shit this bready is really getting to me_ Richard thought to keep his eyelids open but it's getting harder every moment.

The woman picked her glass slowly putting it to her lips but suddenly she put it down and immediately ran to the door with him followed her, out of the bar seeing her body throwing up on a poor bush. Placing his hand on her back for comfort as she throws up again."Aah, Alright you win." she groaned

Smiling sheepishly he spoke up "Well you can say that. So I didn't catch your name?"

Pulling herself together she said something he didn't expect " My name is Ashley Williams."

He blinked once, then twice, and then three times before responding "Williams like the hero of the field of tears Williams." Making the Ashly look at him in surprise since her family name didn't have a great reputation in the systems Alliance since the first contact war.

"Is this some kind of joke, if it is then it's not funny," she said her voice rising

"What..no. I was part of the offensive on the world of Epyrus. I heard that name exactly right," He stated, " My full name is Corporal Richard Shawn of the one hundred and eighth assault battalion, Joint Strike Force."

Ashley Williams immediately had a look of shock, this guy who she never knew of, who also won a drinking contest, is part of one of the four powers on earth the same ones who pushed back the turians and who literally took the fight to the Hierarchy a won.

"You're a ghost?" She heard of the elite ghost, on the extranet. One time she saw a video of a ghost unit once and what they did amaze her, they were so fast and quiet they didn't know they were there in the first place it almost scary if these types of people are set loose.

"Yes, I'm a ghost," He said but he knew that his not the true ghosts like the ones in Ghost recon but that unit is off the books as a black ops unit.

"Are you expecting someone more mysteries?"

"Well hell yeah," she responded "I was expecting some miserable chup not an elite badass." _a handsome one at that_ Ashley thought but quickly shook it out of her head before speaking.

"You are part of one of the greatest militaries on earth, and you act like this is just a walk into the park."

"Lots of practice, Williams, lots of practice," he stated, "Now how about that phone number."

"A bet is a bet," Ashley said giving her number to him through her onmi-tool

Two hours later Richard and Ashley walked around the Citadel with Williams who took him around several sights including the presidium it was a pretty nice place if you don't mind some of the jellyfish who are selling licenses of companies he never heard of before, sadly he has to leave when his commanding officer was looking for him, fortunately for him he got her phone number, so he could call her.

* * *

########

_**Password accepted **_

#######

**_Declassifying_**_** information **_

_** Year 2169- **_The news of alien life shocked and outraged the populace of the four factions since the systems Alliance lied to them for years creating riots that set fire Alliance owned buildings, but riot police were able to maintain order and damages and loss of life were kept to a minimum but it cost hundreds and millions of credits.

On December fourteenth a conference between the now big four and other earth countries discussed the fate of the Systems wanted to disband them while the other half wants the organization to reform. It came to a vote it was tense but it was decided that the Systems Alliance will not disband but will be heavily monitored and the four powers will have a seat in the Alliance parliament.

To add it all the galaxy was shocked to see this different face of humanity who unlike the Alliance who took tech from an extinct race like the rest of them did. These three factions took the time and effort to create their own technology. In response, the Galactic news started blaming the systems alliance for hiding such a secret.

**_Year 2170-_**The human colony of Mindor is attacked by batarian slavers, many colonists are killed or captured but many are saved by JSF armored incident caused the CIA and MI6 to search for the slavers the main base before the colonists were sold off, luckily spies were able to locate the base on the world of Adek. A rescue operation was created, calling it 'operation breaking chains.

A joint JSF and EF unit were able to get into the base and avoid detection when entering the base they found their objective and they were not alone. quickly they neutralize the slavers but the damage to prisoners was horrific as doctors found out that many of the implants were forcibly injected without anything to numb the pain-causing many to have Post-traumatic stress disorder, so medics and doctors had to be careful when extracting the implant and each captive is sent to his or her species home-world to get better medical care.

Biotic military training is shaky at first but help from the Asari republic put the project on stable footing but behind the scenes, the European federation entered talks with the Republics to get an upper hand against their rivals. An Enforcer battleground was sent to train Asari military personal.

The first A-61 mantis gunships are produced.

**_Year 2171- _**In protest at the refusal of the Citadel Council to limit human expansion in the Skyllian Verge, the Batarians close their embassy, withdraw into their home systems, and effectively became a rogue state.

Rainbow six was able to prevent the assassination of Pope Clement XVI where toxic substance on rosary breads was almost handed to him. The cover story is that a Vatican guardsman was able to uncover the plot.

Russia sent an envoy to clan Urdnot who at first were hostile quickly turned to respect when it came to hand to hand combat and stubborn endurance making both sides (ironically) like each other which resulted in making an embassy on Tuchanka

**_Year 2172- _** On April 11th Shepard enlisted in the Alliance military

The four powers are stationing military their forces on Alliance colonies for better protection since the Alliance military showed that they're incapable to defend a single colony much to the enjoyment of the colonists since they finally have a _proper _military presence. The construction of military bases on every Alliance colony will be finished in 2176.

A joint military exercise's started on the colony of Shanxi which ended with most wins going to the factions leaving the systems Alliance in the dust see that they relied too much on Element zero technology while the principles Sun Tzu is practiced but they have forgotten about an effective and strong offense.

Losing almost all the mock battles on the 2172 military Olympics shows Alliance offensive Doctrine needs to change before anything to match its needs they began to search and found the german Blitzkrieg giving a good template to gon on.

**_ Year 2173- _**Human operatives caught the attention of the Citadel council when one of their specters sent to capture a slaver was already gone but he was able to catch a glimpse of the people who took the Batarian slaver. When it was brought in a Council meeting the human ambassador denied any involvement.

The first turian races destroyers and battleship were out to dry dock since the introduction of these new class of ships many of the races started to build destroyers or better yet battleships that are not restricted by the treaty of Farixen since their guns are not considered cannons too small for a dreadnought.

The United States of North America and European Federation signed a treaty with the migrant fleet exchange of protecting alliance colonies and lend their engineering experience, the UNSA will give them resources, and a safe haven for their fleet and Pilgrimages in human territories.

Kaidan Alenko enlists in the Alliance military.

**_Year 2174- _**Evidence was found that Conatic Industries was abusing biotic children which resulted in many heavily injured or beaten close to death. Authorities immediately apprehended the ones responsible for allowing this to happen while also arresting a turian mercenary who was beating to students to a pulp.

After the raid, A bill is passed in the Alliance parliament to have Asari to teach Biotic children to better control their biotics. Most Alliances thought this would make humanity look weak but the big four, on the other hand, saw this as a necessary weakness because in the long run it'll improve relations with the Council races and help, biotic children who have biotics run along there lives.

Asari personal finished there training when a reporter asked on how tough it is an asari commando said 'the training was the hardest thing they've done'

A team of N7's are sent to Rainbow six.

**_Year 2175- _**A terrorist organization called the white masks attacked a university on the Asari homeworld of Thessia by releasing Bio-weapon. Authorities were wiped out by heavy weapons and light machine gunfire. an hour later when a team of asari huntresses was about to be sent in the yellow chemical cloud dissipated, medical personal quickly tended to the civilians who were caught in a chemical attack.

A Secret meeting between Udina and the Council met at a disclosed location when asking why they came, he introduced them to a man named six Director of an anti-terrorist organization called Rainbow six. It instantly caught their interest since it is a multinational organization that eliminated the terrorists from doing any more damage. Since its made from the best and brightest and any security agency, military or special forces unit could join even Private military companies. Not wasting this opportunity of a lifetime they immediately agreed, since this could beneficent their governments to trust each other more.

**_Year 2176- _**Batarian funded pirates and criminals launched a surprise attack, later known as the Skyllian Blitz, on the human colony of Elysium. The assault was beaten back by the combined efforts of the Alliance, JSF, and EF's navy.

An alliance serviceman named Shepard rallied a resistance force and managed to single-handedly repulse the enemy ground forces long enough for reinforcements to arrive he was awarded the purple heart for his bravery.

A civil war begins on the human and batarian colony of Anhur over the practice of slavery and spread throughout the Amun system. Abolitionism supporters hire the Eclipse mercenary group and Night haven while also getting support from China and Russia to fight the batarian pro-slavery Na'hesit faction.

The Andromeda Initiative, a private-funded multi-species endeavor created and colonize the Andromeda Galaxy, is founded.

_**Year 2177- **_During a recon mission to find a missing a colonial pioneer team on Akuze, a unit of fifty alliance marines is found out by thresher maws.

The colony of Eden has gone dark. It is suspected of Pirates were involved but as an Alliance fleet came to relive the colony they discovered there were no pirates

**_Year 2178- _**the alliance launches a major assault against the moon of Torfan which resulted in a Pyrrhic victory. Black ops teams destroy and raided several slavers and criminal bases on ten different systems. A month later Joint Strike forces, Enforcer Corp, Spetsnaz, and Chinese Federation forces launched a four-pronged attack. Taking seven batarian held worlds and returning a world that was once owned by the Asari Republics.

Thus showing their ships could use faster than light travel without mass relay's shocking the rest of the galaxy

Anhur Rebellion ends with an abolitionist victory, and the reconstruction of Anhur begins.

**_ Year 2179- _**On the batarian world of Logasiri. The Alpha brigade with four other Spetsnaz guards brigades and two thousand krogan launched an assault on the batarian world killing every batarian they could get their hands on killing over eight hundred thousand, with help of freed slaves who were laboring for years in hostile conditions.

It was also the first time Krogan fought in such great numbers not seen since the krogan rebellions. This battle increased the respect between the Krogan and SGB.

**_Year 2180- _**Human and turian collaborated on an engineering project co-sponsored by the Citadel council an experimental cruiser with Joint strike force stealth technology, the SSV Normandy. Commander David Anderson is given command.

_**Year 2181-**_AI researcher's finally created a true artificial intelligence naming it Eva because of her female avatar. The citadel council demanded that they stop their research but instead the European Federation and United States of North America refuse to stop it and instead fund the project more.

the Skyllian war ended with a treaty of Ramlat where the free slaves will return home and all taken territories are given back. As a gesture of goodwill, the Quarians will be given a world deep in System alliance territory for defending their To smooth relations parts of the Skyllian verge is gurgly given to the batarians.

The Andromeda Initiative gets support from all of the four mega-powers seeing this as the next frontier.

**_Year 2183- _**the one hundred and eighth assault battalion is sent for a special assignment on the world of Eden Prime.

* * *

The 108th was stationed on a base created by the Alliance or what was a base since it looks like it made for a militia, not a proper military unit but they made do what they got improving they improved it with help from Enforcer, Commando and other JSF battalions the Alliance marine, however, was less than enthusiastic the four factions did more to help the colonist then the Alliance did thus gaining the full trust of the people.

During the years the four powers militarizes became humanities vanguard and shield against those who would do it harm while the systems Alliance would watch from far because of their small numbers, they can only make do with guerrilla tactics until a relief fleet arrives.

Plus, orbital cannons are being built unlike the lasers which take a loud of energy out of the generators, instead, these orbital cannons have 'green energy' that the European federation generously gave plus with three enforcer corp and seven Chinese commando units to protect and help with construction. lastly, a defense fleet of six destroyers and three cruisers are protecting the colony.

Since many Alliance colonies are virtually undefended with only militia and a small company of soldiers. So to solve this problem they had to deploy much of their military strength to protect these colonies until they have a there own proper military forces to defend their colony as they did with theirs. luckily they have local bars around so men could relax and some restraints for them to eat.

Richard has just finished a patrol with his squad riding in an LVT was not that comfortable when the wind and occasional rock were hitting your helmet all the time can be annoying as hell. Since most of the roads were dirt and gravel So they have to use off-road vehicles for now on until proper roads can be built.

The new ARAV's just arrived improve engine, chassis and all. It was meant to replace the humvee mark four but the JSF chose the LVT instead so the ARAV is regularly using for colonial forces which came to love. Taking a look he saw Night haven PMC's building another civilian bunker for the colony.

Turning on his omni-tool he hoped that his girlfriend got his message. He and Ashley has been dating for 12 years now When visiting her family for the first time was the scariest moment of his life because one of her father and mother was looking at him like a hawk. Thankfully it went smoothly with her sister teasing Ashley about him.

Richard sighed wishing that his tour would end soon. entering the base he stopped the LVT at Depot before getting out. mechanics came to take a look if anything needed to fix. Turning his head he finally spoke, "Hey Stich!"

"Yeah, man." Stich Calderon responded

"How's that asari wife, huh Alna?"

"Its Treeya." Stich corrected "and yes she's fine, Tryeeya's just five months pregnant."

"You know what, I wondering"Richard questioned, "how the hell did you get married to blue skied women?"

"Jealous?" Stich smirked

"No. I'm kinda sorry for you when your wife is angry," Rich chuckled "because I heard biotics can crush an APC. I hate to see what you look like when she's pissed."

Stich gulped imagining such a fate happening to him. "okay I see you're point." passing a group colonist who is talking to each other. He could see many of the colonists gave them a grateful expression since there were not like the Alliance who would just run and hide but actually fight to defend them.

Entering one of the barracks Richard saw the same bunks, same pillows, and same old tent-like room, sometimes he just wants something positive to happen in his life, thankfully he got a date with Ashley Williams at a nice restaurant near a was about to pit his equipment inside his locker until an ear-piercing sound literally feels like a chalkboard being scratched on a microphone full blast.

Taking his hands off his ears the alarm suddenly began howling cursing in frustration he took his gun out of the locker before slamming it shut running outside he looked up and saw the strangest ship in his life. The damn thing looks more like a giant black cuttlefish then a ship but the red lighting gave it a menacing look.

And it wasn't alone a fleet of grey ships came with it numbering about fifty or forty ships that look like bugs and their coming in fast. It looks like he had to put his date on hold for a while if he gets out alive that is.

* * *

_**Happy holidays everyone. Sorry for a long wait so what do you love, hate or maybe improve it. Tell me what you think. **_

_**And there will be people will say why the 'hell didn't they dissolve the SA' it's because as much as I wanted them to be disbanded I don't like them as much as you do but still... resourceful in some small areas. One is the N7's and 6's can be tough at times also not all Alliance generals are incompetent Admiral Hackett is a good guy also the Systems Alliance will be watched closely basically their giving them a gr-ugly second chance beside you need a good face when your history is mostly killing each other with WMDs. **_

_**secondly, Systems Alliance high command is going to have...special punishment. I'll tell you in the next chapter okay.**_

**_plus you every heard of Von Bismark read about the guy or watch him on extra history. _**

_**thirdly I'm adding another unit is tom clancy and you'll see them soon besides I'll give you a hint these units were part of raven rock and Athena corp.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Ambassador Udina wiped the sweat off his head as he was in the presence before six holographic first image was Admiral Hackett. The second image was captain president Ryan. fourth Federation president Leprince. fifth Russian president Volodin. Sixth Chairmen Lin Nu-Xin. All six members of this meeting were deciding who would be in the perfect candidate for being the first human to become one Special Tactic and Reconnaissance or specter for short.

It was quite the opportunity for Humanity because usually the role of spectre was reserved for whichever individual represented the best of their species. Surprisingly much support for humans joining the spectres came from the Turian Hierarchy since many progressive politicians on Palaven have been pushing to improve relations with the Systems Alliance and four factions. The moment this opportunity was presented, Udina naturally wanted to jump on this galactic bandwagon.

Now the six are surveying potential candidates for this praiseworthy role for humanity.

Udina came to another name that made Hackett and Anderson smile in approval. "Well, what about shepard? He's a spacer. He lived in starships for most of his life."

Captain Anderson said. "Military service runs into the family, Both his parents were in the Navy."

Hackett add to the conversation. "He proved himself during the Blitz. Held off enemy forces on the ground until reinforcements arrived."

"He's the only reason Elysium is still standing." Anderson added.

"We can't question his courage." Udina commented

Anderson responded to Udina's comment. "Humanity needs a hero. And Shepards the best we've got."

What about you, Gentlemen?" Udina said. "What you input?"

**_"Shepards military record speaks for himself, so I approve."_** President Ryan said

"**_I will not doubt his courage. He proved himself in several situations in Rainbow six"_** President Leprince added

_**"But will it be enough "**_ Chairmen Lin Nu-Xin said respectively **_"We all now that soldiers can break sooner or later."_**

**_"He won't break Chairmen. If he does then it will prove the N7's are weak in the face of danger _**" Volodin countered

**_"Perhaps President Volodin but this man may surprise you."_** Ryan said

"So do you all approve?" Anderson asked seeing each one of them look at each other before nodding their heads.

"Then I'll make the call" Udina said and he typed on his omni-tool.

* * *

Shepard walked through the deck of the Normandy like a man on a mission,although he was still new to the ship. If you include the crew as well but this ship is operated by veterans with years of experience under their belts. The thing is that this ship was the latest to be operated by the Alliance and it was also operating state of the art technology. Not to mention that this ship was designed by the turian hierarchy military, and Joint Strike Force in part of an outreach program to improve relations between the factions and turians.

This ship was nothing like what the Alliance would design, having the pilot sitting in the front, navigators on port & starboard sides, and commander giving the orders on the aft side of command center. This ship was definitely turian style and method but with a touch of JSF stealth tech.

As the ship was moving around the orbit of Jupiter, Shepard entered the command center and saw a number of people operating the ship at its full capacity. He had to maneuver around the ship's doctor, Dr,Karin Chalkwas. She is a Canadian who is around her mid-seventies to early after finishing Medical school hoping for a 'exotic adventure, but she quickly realized military life wasn't romantic instead of leaving she stayed say it was her duty. She was talking to Corporal Jenkins.

A young man who's most likely making small talk with the soldier,because she was a kind person that would like to know the crew on a personal basis. Shepard knew that Dr, Chakwas, Corporal Jenkins and, staff lieutenant named Kaiden Alenko a biotic who survived a failed educational program when he heard that the program was shut down and the perpetrators apprehended to say he was glad was an understatement,

The voice over the intercom was announced by the ships pilot. "The Arcturus relay is in range. Initiating transmission sequence." The pilots name is flight lieutenant Jeff Moreau. If memory served Shepard right, some crewmen called him 'Joker' for some reason,& rumors say that he hijacked the ship while it was still in dry-dock for combat testing. He'll eventually find out soon as he approaches to the front of the ship.

"We are connected. Calculating transit mass and relay is hot. Acquiring approach vector." Shepard entered the elongated deck which sat crew members on opposite sides of the gangway. The pilot talked again. "All stations secure for transit."

As Shepard approached the cockpit, he noticed a turian standing behind the pilot and Kaiden Alenko, who is sitting next to Jeff Moreau. The board is green. Approach run has begun." Jeff said again as Shepard looked out the cockpit's window and saw an image similar to a large turning fork. The mass relay.

The Normandy approached the object while the relay's axis turrets kept spinning at a counter clock-wise motion surrounding a bright blue glow in its core.

"Hitting the relay in three,two,one." Jeff announced as a blue stream emulating from the Relay's core danced around the Normandy all of a sudden, the Normandy was nothing more than a blue streak across space and time.

Jeff Moreau was compiling the numbers of their latest jump into space, as the turian standing behind him watched. His presences naturally made the human crew members nervous, especially when the turian is a council spectre. His name is Nihlus. Shepard didn't get his last name yet, but he saw the turian colonial face tattoo. It was white and covered his face. For some reason it is customary for turians to place ink on their faces to identify the ethnicity among their own species.

Jeff ran a verbal checklist. "Thrusters...check. Navigation, check. Internal emissions engaged. All systems online. Drift..under 1500 k."

"1500 is good. Your captain will be pleased." Nihlus said as he walked out of the cockpit.

As soon as he was out of earshot, Jeff said quietly to Alenko next to him. "I hate that guy."

Kaiden responded. "Nihlus gave you a complement...so you hate him?"

Jeff responded to Alenko's questioning. "You remember to zip up your on your way to the bathroom? That's good. I just us halfway across the galaxy and hit a target the size of pinhead. So that's incredible!" Jeff continues his rant. "Besides, Specters are trouble. I don't like having him on me paranoid."

Kaiden responds."You're paranoid. The Council and one of the big four helped funded this have a right to send someone to keep an on their investment."

Jeff looks at Kaiden for a moment and said. "Yeah, that's the official. But only an idiot believes the official story."

Shepard thought of what Jeff said and agreed with what he said "They don't send spectres on shakedown runs."

Jeff adds. "So there's more going on here than the captain's letting on."

Jeff's voice was cut short when Captain Anderson's voice creaked over the intercom. "Joker! status report."

"Just cleared the Mass Relay, Captain. Stealth systems and cloaking engaged. Everything looks solid." Jeff responded

Anderson answere back."Good. Find a comm buoy and link us up into the network. I want mission reports relayed back to Alliance brass before we reach Eden Prime."

"Aye, aye, captain." Jeff said "Better brace yourself sir. I think Nihlus is headed your way."

"He's already here, Lieutenant," Anderson said with a lower tone voice. "Tell Commander Shepard to meet me in the Com room for debriefing." Then Anderson's voice went silent.

"Did you get that, commander?" Jeff asked.

"He sounds angry" Shepard said "something must have gone wrong with the mission."

Jeff scoffed at the idea. "Captain always sound like that when he's talking to me."

Kaiden responds. "I can't possibly imagine why."

Shepard walks out of the cockpit and towards the come room, which is located at the back of the command center.

Jeff looks around to see if Shepard is out of hearing distance and talks to Kaiden quietly again "Don't have strong feelings to N7's ether."

Kaiden jerks his head to the left and said. "Now you got a problem with N7's too? You're just full of love, aren't you?"

"I hate specters." Jeff explains himself. "I just don't like Special forces. there's a difference."

"Why's that?" Kaiden asked

Jeff added. "I know they are humans like us, but I don't like the fact that a N7 can get more respect from the big four then the rest of us Alliance grunts, hell they're maybe the only one they respect in the entire Alliance military. If the captain decides he could replace me. But a N7 they could not replace easily."

"So its was out of envy?" Kaiden said.

"Envy?" Jeff shook his head. "Let me tell you something. Did you ever seen any soldier from the mega powers _not _give us a cold shoulder or a fight in bar? Since they found out about the galactic community, the Systems Alliance has been looked at with distrust. Also decided to look into each high ranking official, that resulted in half of Alliance command to resign."

"Okay, you might have point." Kaiden said.

"I do have a point." Jeff continued to compile some data.

* * *

After having a chat with Navigator Pressily, Corporal Jenkins and Doctor Chalkwell; Shepard continued towards the comm. Inside the comm room,Nihlus had his back turned towards Shepard as he was working on a Communication console. When Nihlus knew Shepard was in the room, he turned to face the human.

"Commander Shepard." Nihlus said. "I was hoping you'd get here will give us a chance to talk."

"The captain said he'd meet me here." Shepard said.

"He's on his way." Nihlus strides a couple of paces to the side. "I'm interested in this world were going to-Eden Prime. I've heard it's quite beautiful."

"They say it's a paradise," Shepard commented. "Matter of fact, Corporal Jenkins is from that world."

Nihlus takes another breath and says. "Yes..a paradise. Serene. tranquil. Safe. Eden Prime has become something of a symbol of your people, hasn't it? Proof that humanity can not only establish colonies across the galaxy, but also protect them. But how safe is it, really?"

"Do you know something?" Shepard used his suspicious tone.

"Your people are still newcomers, Shepard."Nihlus said."The galaxy can be a dangerous place."he folded his arms and faced him."Is humanity truly ready for this?"

Before Shepard could answer the turian with a remark, Captain Anderson walks into the Captain was from London with darken skin and thirty years of combat experience to add. He looks seriously at Shepard. "I think it's about time we told the commander what's really going on."

Nihlus speaks up. "This mission is far more than a simple shakedown run."

Shepard looks at Anderson. "I figured there was something you weren't telling us."

Anderson stared at Shepard and confessed. "We're making a cover pick-up on Eden Prime. That's why we need the stealth systems operational."

_Why the secrecy _Shepard thought. "There must be a reason you didn't tell me about this, sir."

"This comes from the top, commander."Anderson explained."Information strictly on a need-to-know basis. A research team on Eden Prime unearthed some kind of Beacon during an excavation. It was Prothean."

"I thought the Protheans vanished 50,000 years ago." Shepard said.

Nihlus answered his question." Their legacy remains. The Mass Relays, the Citadel, our ship drives-all based on Prothean technology."

Anderson raised his hands. "This is big shepard. The last humanity made a discovery like this. it jumped out technology one hundred years. But Eden Prime doesn't have the facilities to handle something like this. We need to bring the beacon to the Citadel for proper study."

"The Citadel?" Shepard questioned the decision. "Captain. Eden Prime is a Alliance colony. We should be taking it back to earth. The four powers should have the proper facilities for this."

"It's too risky," Anderson said. "We don't know what this thing can do. Also it was them that authorized it. Grudgingly."

Besides, this goes beyond mere human interests, commander." Nihlus said. "This discovery could effect every species in Council space."

"Why can't we keep it for ourselves?" Shepard questioned.

"You humans, don't have the best reputation." Nihlus said."Some species see you as selfish. Too unpredictable. too independent. Even dangerous."

"You clearly haven't met any quarians, have you?" Shepard rebutted meeting some quarians while he was on his mothers ship.

Anderson took control of the conversation. "Sharing that beacon will improve relations with the council. Plus, we need their scientific expertise. They know more about the protheans then we do."

"Captain." Shepard said. "I understand for improving relations with the Council species but we have done well by ourselves with the military and logistical support from the four powers."

Nihlus paced to the side and looked at Shepard "Your right, Shepard. You may be the up and coming new species, however I am impressed how the mega powers was able to stand on its own without council support for all that Skyllian blitz and second contact war is proof enough. There have been a lot of catching up to do to bring the mega powers and Council relations a little closer." he takes deep breath "Which brings me to the next beacon's not the only reason why I'm here, Shepard."

"Nihlus wants to see you in action, commander." Anderson perked up. "He's here to evaluate you."

Shepard stares at Nihlus and looks back at Anderson. "Guess that explains why I bump into him every time I turn around."

"The Alliance have been pushing for this for a long time,"Anderson said. "Humanity wants a larger role in shaping interstellar want more say with the Citadel Council. The specters represent the Council's power they accept a human into their ranks, it shows how far the Alliance has come in the short time we have joined the Citadel community."

Nihlus looked at Shepard. "You held off an enemy assault during the blitz single-handed. You showed not only courage but also incredible skill. that's why I put your name forward as a candidate for the spectres. "

"Why would a turian want a human in the Spectres?"Shepard asked.

"Not all turians resent humanity." Nihlus said. "Some of us see the potential of your species. We see what you have to offer to the rest of the galaxy and to the are an elite group. It's rare to find an individual with skills we seek. I don't care that you'r human, Shepard. I only care that you can do the job."

Shepard talks to Anderson. "I assume this is good for the Alliance."

"Earth, need this shepard, Even the Security Council agrees. Were counting on you." Anderson responded.

"I need to see your skills for myself, commander." Nihlus said. "Eden Prime will be the first of several missions together."

"You'll be in charge of the ground team." Anderson said. "Secure the beacon and get it onto the ship ASAP. Nihlus will accompany you to observe the mission."

"What can you tell me about the protheans." Shepard asked.

"Just what they taught us in school." Anderson said. "They were a technological-advanced species that ruled the galaxy 50,000 years ago. Then the vanished. Nobody really knows how or why, though I've heard plenty of theroies. But everyone agree galactic civilization wouldn't exist without them.

The Nihlus added."Their Citadel is the very heart of galactic society and without their mass effect Relays,interstellar travel would be owe the prothean a great dept."

Realizing that this conversation was about to drag on into a pointless history lesson, he changed the subject.

"I'd like to know about Eden Prime before we touch down." Shepard questioned wanting to more of where he'll be.

"It's a peaceful farming world, but it represents something bigger. Eden Prime is one of the oldest and successful colonies. It proved we were ready to face the challenges of settling new worlds, to forge a place for humanity beyond symbolizes humanity's growth and evolution as a space-faring species. And after this, it will be known as the world where humans made a discovery of galactic importance." Anderson explained

"Why is this Beacon so important?" _other then it's prothean tech _Shepard thought in his head needing more information

It was Nihlus who answered "All advanced galactic civilization is based on prothean tech. even yours."

"At first we thought if we hadn't discover those Prothean ruins buried on Mars, we'd still stuck on earth." Anderson Added "That was just a small data cach. Who what we can learn from this beacon? What if it's a weapon's archive? We can't let it fall into the wrong hands."

"Like who?"

"The Attican Traverse isn't the most stable sector of Citadel space even with a strong mega power presence. There are plenty of raiders and criminal groups active in the region. They might figure a Prothean beacon is worth the risk of attacking an Alliance ship. Plus, Eden Prime is right on the border of the Terminus systems."

"The Attican Travers is under Citadel protection and Coalition forces are protecting every colonies. If the Terminus systems attack, it's an act of war." Shepard said

"Technically, yes. But some of the species in the Terminus might be willing to start a war over this." Nihlus stated

"The last thing the Council wants is to get dragged into a major conflict with the Terminus systems. We have to keep this low-key." Anderson stressed.

Satisfied Shepard was ready to go "Just give the word, captain."

"We should be getting close to Eden..." Anderson was cut off at midsentence by Jeff or now the new name to Shepard is Joker interrupted on the intercom.

"Captain, We have a problem." Joker announced.

"What's wrong Joker." Anderson said.

"Transmission from Eden Prime, sir," Joker said. "You better see this."

Anderson hesitated for moment and gave Joker the go head "Bring it on screen."

The wall behind was actually a screen and it flickered to life to show what joker had saw. A battle was ensuring from the point of view of a soldier's helmet camera. Soldiers on the ground were opening fire on some unknown enemy. The helmet camera was looking at what appeared to be a female soldier, wearing white armor with pink trimmings. The female ran towards the helmet camera and yelled at the soldier. "Get down!" Then she fired rounds at an unknown.

Then the shaking and the moving focused on an officer calling for help. "We are under attack! Taking heavy causalities! I repeat heavy causalities! we can't...agh! Evac! They came out of nowhere! We need..."Then the officer fell back and died when something hit him.

The soldiers kept firing at the unknown, then some jaws began when something showed. The soldier with the helmet camera turned around and saw a massive and black landing. Then the screen went black.

"Everything cuts out after that," Joker said. "No comm traffic at all. Just goes dead. There's nothing."

"Reverse and hold at 38.5." Anderson image paused and it appeared to be massive black arthropod shaped ship, landing on the ground. It had lighting bolts emitting out of the crevasses of the legs. "Status report."

"Seventeen minutes out, captain," Joker said. "No other Alliance ship in the area, but coalition fleet is 19 minutes out."

"Take us in, Joker" Anderson said. "Fast and quiet. This mission just got a lot more complicated."

Nihlus said. "A small team can move quickly without drawing too much attention. It's our best chance to secure the beacon."

"Grab your gear and meet us in the cargo hold," Anderson said to Nihlus and he walks out of the room. Then he looks at Shepard. "Tell Alenko and Jenkins to suit up, Commander. You're going in."

Shepard silently acknowledged Anderson's order and stared inquisitively at the arthropod ship.

* * *

The Normandy entered the orbit of Eden Prime and flew past various towers that seem unaffected by the surprise the ship approached to where the distress call came from, Captain Anderson approached Commander Shepard, Lieutenant Alenko and, corporal Jenkins. Men wore similar body armor and helmets, but Shepard had a red trim to the side and the symbol N7 written left corner of his chest plate, to signify that he's an N7 qualified marine. The Logo tends to show that this man or women are part of an elite group of marines that serves the Alliance and used to high-risk missions.

Captain Anderson stood before the three men and gave them an impromptu speech before the mission begins" You teams the muscle in this operation, Commander. Go in heavy and head straight for the dig site."

Kaiden asked. "What about survivors, Captain?"

"Helping survivors is a secondary it to the coalition forces," Anderson said. "The beacon's your top priority."

Joker announced. "Approaching drop point one." He said and the ship came to a stop.

Jenkins turns his head to his left and asks Nihlus, who was beside Anderson and checking his shotgun. "Nihlus? You're coming with us?"

"I move faster on my own." Nihlus causally responds as he quickly exits out of the Normandy through its cargo hold. As he leaves the ship, The Normandy takes off to the next drop point.

Anderson continued his orders. "Nihlus will scout out ahead. He'll feed you status reports throughout the mission; otherwise, I want radio silence."

Shepard responds. "We've got his back, Captain."

Anderson told Shepard what he needed to know. "The mission's yours now, Shepard. good luck."

The Normandy approaches the drop point and Joker announces where they are at. "We are approaching drop site two." A moment later, the three soldiers got out the Normandy with their rifles drawn.

As the three men surveyed the landscape, Nihlus called in. "This place got hit hard, Commander. Hostiles everywhere. Keep your guard up."

At this point, Jenkins was going to act as a guide for Shepard and Kaiden. This was his home planet and only he would know what to shoot at and where not to step. The three men were feeling the presence of something that didn't feel right as they approached over the hill.

Then Jenkins said."Oh, god. What happen here?"

Jenkins was referring to the towers over the horizon. The towers and city below were on fire with tracers of gunfire. The men were standing before the threshold of the attack that took place if the brunt bodies meant something probably colonists who have kept their eyes sharp for any potential threats.

Shepard used a hand gesture to halt all movements. He got to one knee and looked for anything suspicious. He visually ordered Jenkins to take a point. Jenkins complied with the order and Jenkins lead on ahead while Shepard and Kaiden covered the left and right flanks.

Out of nowhere, two hovering pods appeared from around a hill. They were disk-shaped with a horizontal white light in the front. Attached below was a single barrel, what looks like a barrel of assault flying disks opened fire and unfortunately, the target they chose was Jenkins. the man slumped back from the shots fired.

Shepard and Kaiden opened fired on the disk-shaped pods. The pods kept firing and kept bobbing and weaving to avoid getting hit, but both men managed to take down the killer drones.

Shepard and Kaiden ran up to Jenkins to see if there was any life in him. Alenko checked his body, but there was no pulse. Jenkins had a gaping hole where the neck met chest on his body armor.

Kaiden closed Jenkins eyes and said to Shepard. "Ripped right through his shields," he sighed "never had a chance."

Shepard only said. "We'll see that he receives a proper service once the mission is complete." Then he points to Kaiden " But I need you to stay focused."

"Aye, aye, sir." Kaiden responds.

The two men pressed on, only to find more of those flying disks waiting for the remaining two men. This time they dodged for cover as the disk to kill the two men, but Shepard and Kaiden took the disk out without trouble.

Nihlus radioed in and said. "I've got a visual of the coalition forces, Shepard. They set up bunkers and are holding them back well." respect in his voice "I'm going to check it out. I'll try to catch up with you at the dig site."

Shepard did just that and pushed onwards as he cleared another area filled disks. He and Kaiden moved into an open area, and noticed a figure moving below them, as Shepard takes a closer look, it looks like some female soldier that was on the combat footage on the Normandy.

The woman was running from two flying disks, she kept running until she stumbled, only as quickly when she drew her pistol out and shot the disks. as she finished off the drones, two strange biped creatures were placing a colonist on some circular platform. She was still on the ground only to observe what the biped creatures were doing.

As the women kept looking, she noticed two more biped creatures close by. The biped creatures had strange skin and tubes coming out of their bodies. They had three fingers on each hand, two toes on each foot, and an elongated head that stretched out like a brontosaurus from the dinosaur era. Their face only and it her reminded her of a flashlight.

As the creatures placed the colonist on the platform, a spike shoots up from its base. The colonist was brutally impaled on this device, the women gasped in horror when she saw what they did, as she got up. catching the attention of the creatures. She hid behind a rock, only to be followed by the creatures. She drew her rifle out to be ready for anything, so she won't end up like that poor bastard she witnessed getting brutally killed.

Shepard and Kaiden saw the four strange creatures trapping the women so naturally, it was up to them to save this besieged women from the rock by giving her assistance. Shepard and Kaiden decided to aim for the creature's heads where the lights were coming from. Putting them down was not a problem for two experienced soldiers and it would appear that the women next to them weren't having any trouble ether. there combine fire they pushed back and destroyed the biped creatures.

When it was all clear, Shepard and Kaiden approached the women. "Gunnery chief Ashely Williams of the 212. You the one in charge here?"

Shepard responds with an order. "Give me a status report, Williams."

The woman, now Ashley Williams, sunk her head and started to speak. "Oh man...We were patrolling the perimeter when the attack hit." She walked over to the right and pointed in the direction. "We tried to get off a distress call, but they cut off our communications. I've been fighting for my life ever since."

"Where's the rest of your squad?" Shepard asked.

"We tried to double back to the beacon. But we walked into an ambush." Ashley sighed. "I don't think any of the others...I think I'm the only one left."

Shepard responded. "This isn't your fault, Williams. You couldn't have done anything to save them."

"Yes, sir." Ashely said. "We held our position as long as we could. Until the geth overwhelmed us."

"The Geth?" Kaiden said. "The geth haven't been seen outside the Veil in nearly 200 years. Why are they here now?"

"Well, I could blame the quarians." Ashley said. "But the only quarians here are on their Pilgrimage and I doubt geth would want to kill a bunch of suits on their version of college. So they must have come for the beacon. The dig site is close. Just over that might still be there."

"We could use your help, Williams." Shepard said.

"Aye aye sir," She snapped "It's time for some payback."

"Before we go. What else do you know about the geth?" Shepard questioned

"Just what I remembered from history class back in school. They're synthetics, non-organic-life-forms with limited AI programming created by the quarians a few centuries ago. "Ashely explained " They were supposed to be a source of cheap labor, but ended up turning on the quarians and drove them into exile. After that, they disappeared behind the Perseus Veil. Nobody really heard much from them since."

"Tell me everything you know about the beacon." he said

"They were doing some digging out here to extend the monorail and expand the colony. A few weeks they unearthed some Prothean ruins...and the,every scientific expert in the colony was why they brought us in to secure the site." She then sighed" I don't know about the beacon I heard one of the researchers say this could be the biggest scientific discovery of the century."

"What happen to the researchers?"

"I don't know. They set up camp near the beacon. The 232 was with them. Maybe their unit fared better than mine." Ashely answered

"Describe what happen leading up to the attack," Shepard said needed to know what happen.

"We were sent out a couple night ago from the main colony to secure the like a routine patrol in the geth hit never knew they were coming. Those things disabled the Dead system before they even fired." Ashley added

Hearing enough he decided to get going "That's enough lets Move out"

The trio perused to the location of the dig site. Ashley mentioned about another unit a JSF 108th assault battalion who was in the area, but they she hasn't heard anything from them either since.

As they approached the dig site,they heard noises coming from the vicinity of the approached to the site faster only to see seven geth troopers trying to shoot someone who is trapped behind a crate. As the geth soldiers aimed their rifles at the crate, a ball rolled to the geths feet. one of the geth looked at before it exploded killing three of the seven. A man in JSF ghost armor jumped out of cover. He gave the nearest geth soldier a damaging kick to its head used his rifle to shoot it dead.

Then the man took cover again behind a stone mound. When the remaining geth tried to advance, he ran to the side-firing his weapon killing two more before diving onto the floor of the ruins. The two remaining geth were trying to kill him but he just ignored it as the plasma deflected off his shields he killed both them with precision shots.

As the ghost was checking out the mechanical bodies, one geth was sneaking up behind the man. As the geth was about to pull the trigger on its rifle, the man suddenly twisted his body and put three bullets in its body, two in the chest and one in the head but second made its head looked up to see who had fired the shot and saw a marine, wearing N7 armor pointing a rifle down his direction. The man could do nothing, but wave.

Shepard and his company walked down to the dig site to see how this man was doing. _Why is a ghost doing here? was he part of the 108th? _Shepard thought to himself as he looked at the man wearing the ghost armor.

"It's about time you Alliance boy got here." the man said his voice made Ashley pause for second .

"My name is Commander John Shepard, who are you and tell me what hap-"

"Richard" Ashley interrupted

The man eye's who named Richard looked at William widened before responding "Ashley"

* * *

**_This is my sixth chapter also hears a codex _**

_**The four factions impact on the galactic stage part 1-Sine the mega powers found out the truth after the Second contact war they started to claim a stake on the galactic stage. Also, the revelation shocked the council species when seeing the militarized version of humanity who just beating the strongest military in the galaxy. including new inventions and technologies that many didn't now. **__**If humanity is a sleeping giant then they are its eyes, dagger, shield, and spear. Such unknown factors gave the citadel council pause. Three times STG tried to hack into their database but tougher and adaptive firewalls making it harder for them to get classified data.**_

_**The first thing they did is put the systems Alliance under the Alliance's secret went out the four factions wanted it to disband the government who lied to them but there were politicians and military leaders who wanted to reform it instead to act as a barrier instead to stop the other side. It eventually leads to a vote which saved the Systems Alliance but also forces forty percent of high ranking alliance personal to resign.**_

_**As for technology they refused to share any of it because they didn't want anybody to copy any of their techs so they kept it away from anyone who wants to copy it. Ship innovation, on the other hand, is different introduction of the destroyer, battleship and super carrier-class **__**causes the council species to make their own destroyers and battleships because the destroyer class can negate the frigates and corvettes because of their utilization of heavier armor and two mas accelerator cannons while the battleships have durable armor and don't go by the treaty of fenxian because they twin cannons are not considered fit for a proper dreadnought. **_

_**Over the years the council races built these new class of ships more so then the turians who began to construct these ships in great numbers to match humanity's new 9th,10th,11th,12th,13th, and 14 fleets but the Super carrier-class, however, is harder to make because of its complicated design. only humanity knows how to build these massive behemoths giving them an advantage over the other races.**_


	7. Chapter 7

Corporal Richard Shawn sat on a crate he was using for cover from geth soldiers, earlier. For all means, he needed to catch his breath and recuperate from what has happened. After all, his unit was battling geth all day, separating him from his squad and now he's staring at his girlfriend who's wearing pink armor of all things.

Shepard looked at Richard Shawn and Ashley Williams, but he wanted to know what Richard knew. "So Corporal Richard, can you tell me what has happened here?"

"I'm sorry, not much I was separated from my friend when doing recon when those flash heads jumped me with that turian fucker," Richard said

"What are you talking about?" Shepard asked "What turian?"

"There was turian specter leading these things when I got here," Richard said. "He ordered the geth to kill off the remaining 232 and then marched to the camp probably going to the spaceport ."

"I can't see Nihlus could have been here so quickly." Kaiden said

"Nihlus? Richard said. "is that the name of the bare face one."

'Wait. what do you mean bare face?" Shepard asked. "Nihlus has a white and blue tattoo?"

"I know what I saw commander and this turian didn't have any colonial tattoo's," Richard said. "He just took off after he sent his guard dogs at me."

"You just let some random turian getaway." Kaiden added

"I was busy fighting for my life pretty boy, and besides your guys got a message that said _'a turian spectre was coming with alliance personnel.'_" Richard activated his smartwatch and showed the message.

"Where were you when the geth attacked?" Shepard asked

Richard stood up from the crate "I was returning from patrol when suddenly the geth attacked. Colonel Thorn ordered us to mobilize most of our battalion then one of the geth ships destroyed the nearby orbital guns before they could even fire a shot and let me tell you it was massive. When we detected a big presence of geth in this area the Colonel chose me to recon the place."

"Then what happens when you say this turian?" Shepard asked

"He ordered the geth to put the researchers on some kind of device the literally skewered the poor bastards just up that hill." he points seeing the smoke coming up. "Then he saw me using my cloak, almost got me too."

"Commander," Kaiden said. "We got to warn Nihlus about the other turian spectre."

"That means breaking radio silence." Shepard shrugged realizing that this was far more important than maintaining standard protocol.

"Richard, can you send a secure signal to Nihlus?"

"No can do," Richard said "Something is jamming all frequency's ours included. however, I can send something on a low-band signal. The only problem is we have to get close enough to him."

"I think he's heading through the port." Kaiden said.

"Richard," Shepard looks at him. "Care to come with us?"

"By your lead, Commander." Richard said as he places his helmet back on his head and whispered to Ashley "We'll talk when this over".

Shepard, Kaiden, Ashley, and Richard pushed on and followed the same path where Richard saw the turain went. They came across some prefabricated buildings that were used as labs by researches. Most of the buildings were destroyed or on fire.

"Looks like they hit the camp hard" Ashley exclaimed

"It's a good place for an ambush. Keep your guard up." Kaiden added

In front of the burning huts were the same spikes Ashley and Richard encountered. Until suddenly the spikes started carrying their victims down. their very bodies started twitching and stood up. body entirely changed to point it looked more alien even their cloths disappeared. Actually it didn't look human at all.

"Òh god! their still alive!" Kaiden said horrified

"What did the geth do to them?" Ashley said

It's skin was dark and bright bio-luminescent tone blue ran through its body. In place where the spike had impaled its victim. There was a type of node where a large gaping hole would've been. The creature let out a deep moan as it ran towards the four members.

"Light'm up!" Richard yelled out.

Not wasting time they opened fired at the collection of shambling blue corpses, taking many bullets to take one down but the other two got two close for comfort, dodging a hand swipe Richard shot it in the head and chest while Alenko used his biotices to tear the last one apart.

"What was that?!" Alenko said shocked to see such creatures

"I have no clue but I guess it has to be these things," Richard said kicking hit "But if I can guess these spike are meant to convert organics turning them into some kind of _husk_...I don't know."

As he was about to follow Shepard he stopped suddenly before turning his head towards one of the habitat modular "Commander!" he called out

"What is it Richard?" Shepard said seeing the ghost walk to one of the buildings "I got two life signs in this building, commander."

Ashley ran up and took look at the security system before speaking ""The door. It's closed. Security locks engaged."

"Not for long, ISAC can you override the door." Richard asked to his smart watch its orange outline pulsed when it Spoke back.

_**"Overriding security systems. Override complete." **_

Just then the door panel turned green. Surprising all of them except Richard who just smirked on how lucky they were to have this AI even if it is illegal.

"What did you just do?" Kaiden said turning to Richard

"Intelligent system Analytic computer or ISAC for short." Richard answered

"I thought A.I's are illegal by citadel conventions so is it a VI? " Shepard asked which resulted in the ghost giving him the look.

"Citadel conventions? Commander you Alliance boys really need get a better update on us big boys,no offence ash" he stated

"Non taken."

He smiled at her before continuing"ISAC is an A.I. created in 21st century, this guy was used by division agents during the great collapse of 2032. Look commander I'll tell you the rest after we get out here okay."

Shepard nodded slowly as he opened the door they were greeted by two researchers who seemed to be scared out of their minds. One of them is a male but by the looks of it he became mad in female on other hand looks still sane as she rube her hands together before saying" Humans! thank the maker!"

"Hurry! Close the door! Before they come back!" the man whispered

"Don't worry we'll to protect you" Shepard assured

"Thank you but I think we'll be okay look like everyone's gone" the female researcher said

"Your doctor Warrien. The one in charge of the excavation do you know what happen to the beacon?" Ashley said in a soft tone

"It was moved to the spaceport earlier this morning. Manuel and I stayed behind to back up the camp. When the attack came, the marines held them off long enough for us to hide. They gave their lives to save us." She said soberly

"No one is saved. The age of humanity is ended. Soon, only ruin and corpses will remain." Manuel whispered madness filled his voice.

"What else can you tell me about the attack?" Shepard questioned to confirm Richard's story.

"It all happen so second we were gathering up our next we were hiding in the shed while the geth swarmed over the camp."Warrien said

"Agent of the destroyers Bringers of darkness, Healds of our extinction." Manuel spoke again making Richard think this guy is insane as Warrien continued.

"We could hear the battle outside. Gunfire, screams, I thought it would never end. Then, everything went quiet. We just sat there, too afraid to move. And again there was more gunfire then again silence until you came along."

"Hey doc?" Richard spoke up making Warrien look at him. "Yes."

"Did you notice a bare face turian in the area?" Richard asked

This time it was Manuel who answered "I saw him. The prophet. Leader of the enemy. He was here, before the attack."

"So there is another turian spectre and this one is leading the geth." Kaiden stated

"I'm sorry. Manuel's still a bit..unsettled. We haven't seen your turian. We've been hiding in here ever since the attack." Warrien explained

"What's wrong with your assistant?" Shepard asked raising a single eyebrow.

"Manuel has a brilliant mind, but he's always been a bit...unstable. Genius and madness are two sides of the same coin." Warrien said

"Well, no shit lady" Richard commented.

"Is it madness to see the future? To see the destruction rushing towards us? To understand there is no escca-" Manuel stops speaking when Richard knocked him out with his fist, making Doctor Warrien to recole.

"Oh my god! What did you do?"

"That might've been a little extreme, Richard." Kaiden exclaimed

"It's for the best, kaid." Richard said back "I rather have him unconscious then doing something insane besides his ramblings are getting annoying."

Sighing Dr. Warrien speaks up "I suppose you're right. By the time he wakes up, the meds will have kicked in."

"Williams takes us to the spaceport." Shepard ordered

As the four crossed the trail, Richard tried to home in on Nihlus's radio. "I think I got a signal."

* * *

Nihlus ducked behind a crate when he saw something moving around the space port's cargo platform. He inched his head around the corner of the box and pointed his rifle towards the potential target. He suddenly lowered his guard when he saw the familiar figure in front of him.

"Saren?" Nihlus said as he looked at the other turian.

Saren didn't have facial tattoos like many of his species. He did, however, have implants around his jaw. It was possible the result of an injury from his tour of eyes were a dark fluorescent blue without slits in his eyes. "Nihlus." he responds.

"This isn't your mission, Saren." Nihlus said. "What are you doing here?"

"The Council thought you could use some help on this one." Saren said as he puts on Nihlus's shoulder and calmly walks away from Nihlus's view.

"I wasn't expecting the geth here," Nihlus said. "The situation's bad."

"Don't wor-" Saren didn't finish what he was about to say, because Nihlus omni-tool cracked on with a distressed voice on the other end.

"Nihlus!" Shepard voice called.

"One moment, Saren." Nihlus took the call. "Shepard. We agreed only I can use radio commu-"

Shepard cut Nihlus off at mid-sentence. "There's barefaced turian spectre who's leading the geth and took the beacon. Your walking into a trap!"

Nihlus froze for a moment and realize that he might have just walked that trap. Nihlus dove and grabbed his sidearm, pointing it at Saren. When he pointed his weapon at Saren, Saren pointed his sidearm at him.

"You treacherous, bastard!" Nihlus barked at Saren. "You did this! Why?!"

"Because I was offered something more than what the Council could ever offer." Saren said with a smirk but it would be short-lived as his entire arm suddenly was torn off by a 12.7x99m round. Immediately grabbing his bloody stomp Saren yelled out in pain as for Nihlus, this gave him an opening he needed to apprehending the rouge spectre but soon even his luck ran out as Saren threw a strong biotic throw. Hitting Nihlus causing him to fly back impacting into a couple of crates.

Glaring at his student he quickly ran to the tram avoiding more sniper rounds that were whizzing past him. Some got close to him activating his personal shields, passing couple more geth and husks he finally got on one of the trams, his robotic arm to access the controls.

_Looks like you get to live to see the reapers return after all, old friend. _ Saren thought

* * *

_**A couple minutes earlier **_

"Nihlus!" Shepard called his name again. "Nihlus!"Then he heard a volley of gunfire echoing over the hill. surprisingly with all the could only hope if Nihlus was still alive."We have to get to him and hurry."

Shepard and his group came around the corner of the hill, only to see the massive back arthropod ship in the distance red lighting coming out of the thing like some kind of overgrown tesla coil. Then it gave out the loudest sound that could be heard for miles, Richard tried to plug his ears as it was so loud.

"What is that? Off in the distance." Kaiden pointed shocked to see the supercarrier size ships.

"It's a ship. Look at the size of it!" Ashley yelled out

"Fuck that's the ship that destroyed out defenses." Richard called out seeing the massive ship going into space hoping that thing would be destroyed by relief fleet.

_**Warning: hostiles detected **_

The warning knocked the group out of their stupor, seeing down the hill a group of geth standing guard or husks walking around like zombies but Nihlus is nowhere to be seen but another shot rang out hitting one husk in causing it to explode in gore. The Geth tried to find where the shot came from until another shot rang out taking out a geth unit by its head exploding.

"Anyone saw where that shot came from?" Shepard said and on cue, after a third shot the sniper answered.

_**"About time you got here Shawn." **_Stich called out through their coms

"Stich is that you?" Rchard said surprised that his friend made it

_**"Yeah it's me, but how about we talk 'after' we kill all these sick undead, machine fucks ."**_

knowing he was right since the geth and husks began running towards them firing while they cover behind a bunch of stones they returned fire taking down the group of geth with easy but the husks, on the other hand, were more difficult to deal with since those walking corpses can souk up ammo like no tomorrow, pieces of blue flesh began tearing off with each hit.

Richard shot a husk in the chest two times before going down but unfortunately one of the husks got a little too close. As he pointed his gun at the zombie it discharged some type of electricity attack shutting down his shields causing hell with his hud. Cursing out loud he fired full auto at it taking it down.

"Richard!" Ashley cried out seeing the whole thing happen.

"I'm alright," Richard responded, " I think it was an electric pulse." looking at the blue corps again not believing something that already dead could generate such energy but here it is a walking EMP. Killing another geth Richard's hud started to go back to normal in few minutes but the geth have another trick up their synthetic sleeves. When Stitch fired another round a geth suddenly put up a shield blocking it but at the same time change color.

_What the hell_ Richard thought

"Did that geth create a shield for cover?" Kaiden said

Shepard fired at the shield destroying and killing the geth behind it. "It did but it seems if you keep on firing at it would disappear."

It took them about several minutes as the last of the husks and geth were dealt with Stitch came out of hiding, jogging he stopped before Shepard and his team. Thanks to JSF stealth tech he was able to hide with his weapon.

"It's good to see you alive man." Stich said grasping Richards's forearm pulling him into brotherly hug. Seeing this Shepard interrupts the brotherly reunion.

"Richard you know this man?" Shepard asked looking at Richard who responded

"Commander this is my partner Private Stich Alejandro I was talking about, but other than that how the hell did you escape?"

Stich gave out a tired sigh and answered "It wasn't easy I tell ya. Those geth drones weren't easy to hid from but when I finally made to the spaceport I saw two turians talking to each other. But when that son of bitch pointed a gun at his friends back head I knew which one to shoot."

"That's why we heard gunfire." Kaiden stated

"Yeah, the second turian wasn't that lucky though getting a biotic throw into couple of heavy crates. I was keeping those things away from him until you showed up." Stich continued

Hearing this Shepard spoke "Thank you for your help private."

"Your welcome,but before you go I say a couple of civilians hiding in the nearby buildings can you check up on them I'll help check the turian." Stich exclaimed

As Shepard group went down the hill they stopped before a house with a couple crates one of them on fire it must've had something flammable, the windows were closed shut. Thanks to ISAC they were able to confirm there were three life signs Shepard called out "We now you're in their so come on out!"

In response, three people came two males, one female. The man who seems to be the leader spoke. "Everybody stay calm out there. We're coming out. We're not armed."

"Is it safe? Are they gone?" the women said afraid that more geth would pope out somewhere.

"You're okay now. Nobody's going to hurt you." Shepard assured.

"Those things were crawling all around the shed. They would have found us for sure. We owe you our lives." The male farmer said

"I-I still can't believe it. When we saw that ship I thought it was over!" the women said scratching her head

"It showed up right before the attack. Knew it was trouble the second I saw it. So we made a break for the sheds."The male farmer added.

"Tell me everything you remember about the attack." Shepard asked

"The three of us were working the crops when that ship showed up." the farmer said nervously rubbing his hands together. "We just saw it and ran. I don't know what happened to the rest of the crew."

"They were by the garage. One near the spaceport. Right where the ship came down, no way they survived." the second male farmer pointed but the female farmer didn't believe it.

"You don't know that!" the female farmer yelled out "We survived. If they made it to the garage, they could've had a fighting chance!"

"What about this prothean beacon they dug up?" Richard questioned "Now anything about that?"

"Were just farmers. We heard they found something out there, but it never really mattered to us. Not until now."

"What else can you tell me about the ship you saw?" Shepard said wanting get their point of view.

"I was too busy running to get a clear look at it. I think it landed over near the spaceport." the male farmer said but the female farmer interrupted.

"Tell them about that awful noise, Cole."

The farmer named Cole continued on"It was emitting some kind of signal as it descended. Sounded like the shriek of the damned. Only it was coming from inside your own head."

"No kidding I heard that damn shrink all the way to base" Richard complemented

"It was probably trying to block communications." Shepard suggested

Cole shrugged before answering "Whatever it was, felt like it was tearing right through my skull. Almost made it impossible to think."

Shepard nodded wasting enough time he was about to leave but one of the farmers decided to speak up "Hey, Cole. We're just a bunch of farmers, these guys are soldiers. Maybe we should give them the stuff."

"Geez, Blake. You gotta learn when to shut up!" Cole said angrily at him for spilling the beans, on the other hand, Shepard got interested.

"You have something to tell me, Cole?"

Like child who got his hand stuck in a cookie jar Cole began telling them the truths "Some guys at the spaceport were running a small smuggling ring. Nothing major. In exchange for a cut of the profits, we let them store packages in our sheds."

Richard shook his head when he first joined up with the JSF he was raiding smuggling dens and some of them start out as small operations turn large selling small products before selling artifacts or drugs and weaponry that belongs to an armory.

"You're breaking the law, Cole " Shepard said stating a fact

"We're not hurting anybody! Hell, most of the time, I don't even know what's in the packages. I just thought there might be something we could use. I found a pistol. Figured it would come in handy if those things came back. But you'll probably get more use of it than we will." Cole explained but Shepard has other ideas if this is a small-time smuggling operation he needs how far it goes.

"We're risking our lives to save this colony. You sure there's nothing else in here that could help us out?" Shepard asked

Scratching his neck Cole before responding "Yeah,there's one more thing. I was going to sell it after this was over. But you probably deserve it more than I do."

"Who's your contact at the spaceport,Cole? What's his name?" Ashley demanded

"Ash," Richard said putting a hand on her shoulder "Don't blame the guy, what I know about the alliance they never help colonists."

"Your friends right, he's not a bad guy. I don't want to get him in trouble, besides, I'm not a snich!" Cole responded crossing his arms but Shepard finally got to him.

"He might have something to do with this whole attack, Cole. We need a name. It's important." Shepard said asking more softly.

by the looks of it did the trick as Cole because he's started talking "Yeah,okay. his name's Powell. Works the docks at the spaceport. If he's still alive."

"We have to go." Shepard said leaving with his group to the spaceport where Stich is. Passing more of those spike devices and a couple of debris but as they came up the stairs they saw Richards friend trying to lift couple of heavy crates which by the looks of it fell with something under it. Stich turned him to their direction calling out to them.

"Richard, Shepard give me hand with this!" Stich called out throwing another crate off of the turian specter

Kaiden being a biotic used lift to get most of the crates off of Nihlus. Seeing this Stich and Richard grabbed the turian to a safe distance before the lift wore off making the crates fall with a loud bang to ground. Inspecting if the turian had an injurys. Giving out a 'tisk' Stich shook his head before speaking " This guy is in bad shape but he'll live if you don't mind being in a coma."

Ashley suddenly saw something and pointed her gun at it "Something's moving! Over behind those crates!"

In response, everyone pointed their guns in the direction Ashley pointed. Each of them positioned themselves to take out the target if it is the geth then the synthetic will be full of sand and lead before it could fire a shot. But instead of a synthetic killing machine it was dock worker who seems to be scared out of his mind raising his hands up in the air emphasizing he isn't a threat.

"Wait! Don't-Don't shoot! I'm one of you! I'm human." A dockworker cried out

"Sneaking up on us that nearly got you killed!" Shepard said putting his weapon down

"I...I'm sorry. I was hiding, from those creatures." he said before continuing " My names Powell.I saw what happen to the other one who tried to kill him."

"Let me guess it was a turian with no colonial tattoos?" Richard described

"Yeah, that was him. He was here first, he was waiting when your friend showed up. He called him Saren. I think they knew each other."Powell said "Your friend seemed to relax. Then your friend heard someone warning him on the radio." He pointed to where Saren was standing. "Saren would've shot him in the back of the head if he didn't get that warning. But as they were about to duke it out Sarens arm was severed off." He looks at Nihlus." He would've taken him down if Saren hadn't used biotics on him."

"We were told a Prothean beacon was brought to the spaceport. What happened to it?" Shepard asked

"It's over on the other platform." He pointed to where the tram is "Probably where that guy Saren was headed. He hopped on the cargo train when his arm was shot off. I knew that beacon was trouble. Everything's gone to hell since we found it. First, that damn mother ship showed up, then the attack."Shaking his head in despair " They killed everyone. Everyone! If I hadn't been behind the crates I'd be dead too!"

"How come you're the only one who survived? while everyone else didn't just, hid behind a crate like you?" Richard questioned making Powell look guilty as he responded.

"They never had a chance. I..I was already behind the crates when the attack started." Powell said making him look sad that he's alive

"Wait a minute. You were hiding behind the crates before the attack?" Kaiden said not believing the man story.

"I...Sometimes I need a nap to get through my shift. I sneak off behind the crates to grab forty winks where the supervisor can't find me." Powell explained

Ashley couldn't believe this guy. "You survived because you're lazy?!"

"If he hadn't snuck off for that nap you'd probably be dead just like all the others." Shepard exclaimed but it didn't make Powel feel any better

"Yeah. Yeah, I guess. I don't really want to think about it." Powell responded but Shepard wasn't done yet.

"You're Cole's contact here on the docks. For the smuggling ring." He stated.

Powell begins to panicked before responded "What? No!I mean..What does it matter now? So I'm a smuggler? Who cares? My supervisor's dead. The entire crew's dead. It doesn't matter now,does it."

"It does matter Powell but if got any hidden nearby that could we could use against the geth? We _might_ let this slide." Stated Richard. He's not like the SGB who use smugglers for their merchant dice hell the Russians find pretty nice antics if you look hard enough.

"A shipment grenades came though last week. Nobody notices if a few small pieces go missing from the military orders." Powell said but Ashley on the other hand was pissed off at the guy.

"You greedy son of bitch!We're out of here trying to protect your sorry ass and all you think is about is how you can ripe us off?!" Ashley said disgusted of this mans greed she almost pulled her pistol if Richard hadn't grabbed her wrist calming her down.

"I never thought you'd actually need those grenades! Who'd want attack Eden Prime? We're just a bunch of farmers! How was I supposed toke know?" Powell cried out making Shepard decide to between hitting the selfish son of a bitch to a pulp or let him go. Taking a deep breather he spoke out his answer.

"Forget about him. He's not worth it." Shepard said to Ashley who pointed her finger at Powell

"You're lucky the commander's here, Powell. Now hand over those grenades." She growled out

Nodding Powell quickly gave them the grenades "They're yours. Take them. My smuggling days are over I swear."

"A lot of marines died here, Powel. Those grenades could have come in handy. If I were you, I'd think of some way to make it up to them." Shepard exclaimed

Powell lowered his head before responding "Yeah. Okay. There is something else I was saving. Could be worth a fortune, Experimental technology top. Top of the line. Take it. I don't need it. I didn't want anyone to get hurt. Really. I'm sorry. "

Richard on the other hand just stared at Powell like he had a second head before speaking; pure skepticism in his voice "Wait second. How the hell did you get experimental tech?"

Powell looked nervous but the hard stares made him talk "I got from a world called Noveria okay. It wasn't easy to get because of security but I got lucky. So is that all"

"Not quite," Shepard exclaimed "How do we get to the second platform?"

"Take the cargo train. That's where the other turian went." Powel explained

The four hurried towards the cargo train leaving behind Stich to look after they came near the platforms Richard pulled Ashley back behind a crate when a plasma round missed her by inches. "Take cover!" Kaiden yelled out as he fired his avenger at one of the geth killing it. But more geth suddenly appeared out of nowhere charging at them, with reckless abandon hoping to kill one of them.

Tilting his head he saw several geth out in the open getting a good look at his targets, he turned to Shepard and nodded before getting out cover to fire his weapon hitting one on the head. Shepard took down ones shield before putting more sand grains in it, shutting it down before moving forward, they made it to the cargo train but with one problem.

A dozen geth were on the train. Richard grunted in annoyance before jumping over the rail to get to the bottom floor while Shepard's squad took the stairs down to the platform; boarding the train the ghost was already killed his fifth geth, before moving to cover firing his weapon as he went as Shepard's squad finally caught up.

Changing his meg he tilted his head over his cover to see the biggest geth he ever has seen. It was twelve feet high, a white giant with materialistic muscles that could break a organics head like Mellon and face a krogan head-on. Its head glowing its blue light at them before firing its miniature cannon at them. Getting his head out of the line of fire he saw Shepard, Kaiden and Ashley taking cover as well behind the cargo trains thick small walls.

The giant geth kept on firing at them suppressing when thirteen other geth could get in close to kill them but it soon proves futile as Shepard threw a grenade at its feet before exploding sending synthetic parts everywhere but the ones who were out of range kept on firing and its starting to get on his nerves.

_The's things just don't know when to quit!? _Richard thought to fire his Scare A2 at full auto

Kaiden threw a biotic throw hitting the geth so hard it flew of the train, Richard gave the sentinel a raise eyebrow but quickly return to the fighting at hand. Ashley being marine fired her avenger with a vengeance ignoring the plasma bolts whizzing past her, more focused in getting back at the geth who killed her squad.

Richard saw this and curses giving his girlfriend covering fire as she slides into cover but not before the large geth hits in the shoulder, grunting in pain he check his shoulder to see his shields stopped it relieved but know he's pissed. To show how angry he is Richard got right up and fired his grenade launcher. The grenade hits the tall geth squarely in the chest instantly incinerating it.

Those who remained were soon finished off but them before running to the train's computer which is unfortunately encoded as Kaiden tried to get the train moving only for it deny him access.

"Damn," Kaiden said. "Someone put a code on this thing so only the Saren or the geth could operate it."

"Let ISAC take care of this," Richard said as he pulled out his smart-watch over the panel. In just a matter of seconds the train started moving. "Thanks ISAC."

"Alright, how did you do that?" Kaiden asked

"You heard me when we met lieutenant I'll explain when this is over and besides my government didn't give this high tech for no reason." Richard said

"Let's go get Saren." Shepard said. As the train picked up speed to the second platform.

* * *

It was quite ride on the cargo train as it was mostly fields and hills. No one spoke as they recheck their equipment. More so than Richard as he still felt the effect of the plasma bolt that hit him, feeling some pain in his left shoulder he grabbed a nano sedative and stabbed himself with it.

He sighed in relief as the pain gone away thanking god for the creation of the nano sedatives; not good an omi-gel but it close enough. Getting up on his two feet he walked to Ashley Williams who standing next to the commander. He got a good look at their armor and internally shake his head in disgust at the armor to him it was a little more like plastic unlike the Chinese commandos who's armor is like alliance's but with a key difference.

Their armor was stronger because it made from nanofabrication something that the Council races are trying to get hold of for while but every time they asked the Chinese would say no. But their products on the other hand is a different story, but rumor has'st that the systems alliance bought some in the 2130s and were trying to replicate it.

Richard knew the Chinese were not going to like these types of armor if they see it but on the other hand, the alliance armor Ashley is wearing shows a lot of her...best parts but sadly it didn't show any skin probably for the up he could see three squadrons of F-36 thunderbolts flying by probably running air support.

Feeling the train slowing down, the could see they finally arrived at the other cargo platform, but this time it was different. Looking more closely Richard could see one of the geth working on something and he quickly realizes what it is so when the train stopped he spoke his mind and he wasn't the only one.

"Demolition charges! The geth must have planted them." Kaiden called out. Luckily they were standing in front of one of the cylinder bombs.

"Richard get this thing defused on the double! Ash,Kaiden move up!" Ordered the commander. With speed, he took to his new task while the rest of the squad moved onward to find and disarm the geth once again tired to ambush them but were quickly disposed off and started to work on the others.

As Richard began disarming it his ISAC called out **_"_**_** Radiation detected" **_making his eyes widen with fear

"Oh shit! commander we have major problem." Richard spoke, through his comms as he began to disarm it more carefully.

_**"What is it?"**_ Asked Shepard while he fired back.

"This thing is not a regular bomb. It's a _nuclear _bomb?!"

**_"WHAT!_**" Yelled the commander who took out another large geth.

"The Geth activated a nuclear bomb. Probable wanted to wipe the colony off the map and if my ISAC is right theirs five of them at this platform." Richard called out finally figuring out how to disarm it even though it is geth technology.

"Then we have to hurry- and find them all and shut them down!" Ashley yelled

_Ah shit I'm not pioneer or dragoon but...their!? _he thought as he disarmed one of the bombes

"I got one down, four to go!"

"We need to do this faster. Ash goes with Richard find the bombs on the north deck, Kaiden and I will disarm the other bombs on the south decks." Shepard ordered

"Yes, sir!" Ashley said complying with the order as she went to cover Richard who was already on second bomb but he was taking fire from the geth, who's trying to stop him from deactivating the bomb. Seeing this Ashley fired at the synthetics drawing their attention away from him.

After he finished he stood up to help Ashley but stopped when he saw Ashley kicked one when going over a craite and shot at it before dodging another who tired tackling her instead Ashley slapped a grenade on its back so when Ashley turned around an explosion appeared behind her like some celebrities in an action movie.

Richard who saw all of it has his mouth open at his girlfriend as she knock her out of his stupor by speaking up "Come on, ghost boy we're not done yet."

"Richard, we disarmed the one

Quickly shaking his head Richard followed Ashley to get the last bomb which is guarded by five geth like the rest they easily took them out before finally disabling the bomb he saw the timer to see it was on a 10 or what looks like a ten because it was in ancient quarian dialect.

"Phew! That too close." Richard muttered wiping the sweat of his head feeling a hand on his shoulder he turned to see Ashley with the same expression as his, pure relief that the four stopped a much bigger catastrophe from happening.

"Richard I'm so lucky to have a guy like you around." Ashley exclaimed

"Thanks," Richard said "you're no rookie yourself. The way you put that grenade on that giants back, I bet you would fit right in with us ghosts."

The comment put a smile on her face but the moment was short-lived when they heard gunfire from the cargo platform. Hearing the gunfire the two immediately ran were Kaiden and Shepard were dealing with a group of husks after finishing what's left another group of those husks was about to lunge at the commander until the corps body abruptly hit the ground when ten bullets hits its body.

"You better watch your back, commander or next time I won't be able to save you." Richard said walking up to him until his eyes laid on the becoan

It was strange to say at least to see working prothean tech, it also had a green aura around it like magic but he knew something was wrong. The beacon was here but where is this Saren? and why didn't he take this thing with him? It just created more questions then answers.

Shepard, on the other hand, began to call in the Normandy for pick up but fate on the other hand has other ideas.

"This is amazing. Actual working Prothean technology. Unbelievable!" Kaiden exclaimed

"It wasn't doing anything like that when they dug it up," Ashley said, "Something must have activated it."

"You sure, chief," Richard added to the comments. " Because this thing is already giving me the hebe jibes."

As Kaiden and Richard walked over to Shepard to find out what the next plan was, Ashley curiously moved a little closer to the alien artifact. As she adjusts her eyes to the bright green light, an explosive flash rippled her body. The force of the beacon was drawing her like a magnet. The light of the beacon was illuminating a bright green light creating a force of energy and she tried desperately to resist the force, but couldn't.

Shepard saw what was going on and he quickly darted towards her. He grabbed Ashley and pulled her away, but now Shepard was caught in the Beacons pull. Shepard was suddenly levitated off the floor. Richard saw this and not believing what he's seeing.

"Shepard!?" Ashley called out trying to get up but Kaiden stopped her

"No! Don't touch him! It's too dangerous!" Kaiden stated holding her

In just a few minutes before they could do anything, the beacon exploded in front of them throwing Shepard to the ground. Richard was the first who got to him inspecting him for any injuries but found none on the outside but the inside is a different story.

"Is he okay?" Ashley said as she came to Richards side who's looking at the commander with a silent expression.

"His brain waves are going off the charts. we have to get him on the Normandy." Kaiden said as he began to call the stealth frigate to pick them up.

* * *

Three hours later since Shepard's encounter with beacon. Kaiden, Richard, and Ashley helped their commander on board. He was still unconscious, but Dr, Chakwas assured that he is fine, however, he needed constant monitoring. Also Nihlus still unconscious is on the next bed beside him. Ashley sat on a bed next to Shepard's, while Kaiden and Richard examined the man. but Richard walked to Ashley and put a hand on her shoulder. But it wasn't just that, the defense fleet that was supposed to protect the colony was wiped out by that strange ship including forty percent of the relief fleet.

As to why he's here commander Anderson brought him along as a witness when they get to the Citadel. It took awhile in a heated debate with his commanding officer but since he saw Saren he couldn't say no. But still, he had a feeling that the council would deny such accusations.

"Hey Ash can we talk outside it'll just be second." Richard asked

Saying nothing she nodded; getting off the bed Ashley and Richard walked out the med-bay when they were out of sight he spoke to her "So Ash how are you holding up?"

"My commanding officer is in the medical bay what do you think?" Ashley growled making Richard raise his hands in peace.

"I think you blame yourself for being in that situation in the first place." Richard stated "but Shepard is tough bastard if I know their types then he'll live." he added quickly.

He could see his words calmed Ashley a bit "But still I can't but feel responsible for his condition. If I didn't get so close to the beacon he wouldn't-"

'Hey. Nobody knew that beacon would do that in the first place, Ash. Besides, I bet my credits that bare face turian mother fucker activated the thing." Richard said

It made sense in his mind this Saren must've activated the beacon somehow and downloaded the information it has before they got there. Still, it just gave him no true answer and how the hell did the geth follow him like that? and where did that turian fuck get a ship that big it was huge as the Supercarrier was tall. Such of the ship was geth design has to be impossible, right?

Ashley just shook her head"You're such an idiot sometimes."

Richard then wrapped his hands around her waist making Ashley turn her face to his. "Hey. I'm lovable idiot who has a hot kick-ass girlfriend."

Ashley gave seductive smile as they were about to kiss a cough suddenly interrupted them separating Richard and Ash turned to see Kaiden looking at them with wide eyes before speaking "Did I come at a wrong time?"

"Lieutenant, if you tell commander Anderson about this then I will turn you inside out and shove your manhood down your throat ." Ashley threatened to make Kaiden nodded a little too quickly before leaving. Alone again they suddenly both laughed seeing the LM2's face.

"Ha! ha! hu! hoo! Did you see that poor bastards face. He looks like goldfish for a second." Richard said

"I now Rich," Ashley responded finally calming down "Its good to have you back ghost boy."

"You too Ash but how about we do our 'private activities' later, Okay." Richard said making her smile as she nodded

"Okay but you better be outside after he wakes up." she said

"Aye, aye, chief." He joked by impersonating as a pirate when he saw her walking back to med-bay to apologize to the commander.

* * *

_**Alliance Navy- The Alliance Navy is a branch of the systems Alliance responsible for naval operations. The Alliance marines, the ground operations Branch of the Alliance ground **__**forces. It is known to number about as least ten thousand ships when the four factions added they fleets together and counting, gaining a reputation of having a large number of battleships, destroyers and carriers to some supercarriers. The four hydra powers had shipyards on their colonies that doesn't have any mass relays since they have warp drives giving humanity much-needed advantage.**_

_**Also fighter designs raised many eyebrows to the Council races like Hailstorm which has the direct energy weapon to multirole fighters intriguing them and lastly the introduction of strategic bombers came with mixed reactions since the Russians use WMD's to erase entire cities from existence. **_

_**Damn I'm getting better every month but what do you think I hope it is good enough and I've been taking some advice and began to look in the mass effect lore because my knowledge of mass effect is still rusty if you now what I mean but enough of that what do you think and please give good reviews am trying my best alright.**_


	8. Chapter 8

On the Apache hills, a small group of geth was preparing to leave Eden Prime because Alliance forces we're on route to the besieged colony and divisions of locally stationed JSF, EU, CF, and SGB divisions were on their way towards the geth positions. Geth might be nothing but mindless synthetics, but they know when to attack and when to retreat. Now was the time to retreat.

One of the geth soldiers wandered away from the rest of the group, investigating the formation of the rocks. Making sure nobody was lurking in the crevasses of this rocky hill. As the geth unit assumed nothing was in there, it turned around and moved to go back to its unit.

Before the geth unit could move forward, it received a powerful jolt to its systems. The geth collapsed to the ground, simply being disabled.

Standing in place where the geth stood was a quarian had a purple visor with a dark enviro-suit and she was holding a type of elctro-magnete prod in her looked around to make sure no other geth were present. When all was clear she grabs the geth by the legs and drags it back to the rocky crevasses, out of sight.

The quarian female began dissecting the area which contains the geth memory didn't want to kill the thing yet because she knew that once a geth is destroyed the data in the core automatically self destruct. As long as she keeps her hands steady, she can get the job done.

The female pulls the memory core out of the geth's data pod and she's successful. The geth unit was nothing more than an empty shell of its former self. When she places the chip in one of her many pockets, she heard the rumbling of vehicles. She didn't want to take any chances finding out if it's Alliance, geth or coalition, So she hid the geth body under a thick bush growing inside the rock formations.

An after the quarian got rid of any evidence, she peeked out of the side to see who or what was relieved when she saw a mixed company of Alliance and Kommando's doing a sweep of the area.

She Looks for something in her pockets and pulls out a flare. She pulls the cord on the bottom and a stream of light and smoke signals her whereabouts.

A minute later two Alliance soldiers came to check out where the flair came quarian female said to the soldiers. "Don't shoot. I'm not geth." She slowly shows her hooded head around the corner and held her hands high.

The soldiers lowered their rifles and one soldier with darkened skin radioed back to their company. "There's only one quarian here. Going to ask further questions." The darken skin soldier looks at the female quarian. "Whats your name?Are you alone? Are you hurt?"

The quarian answers while still holding her hands up. "I'm Tali'Zorah nas Rayya. Yes, I'm alone. I'm not hurt."

"Glad to hear that, miss Zorah" The Soldier said. "You can put your hands down." Tali did just that and relaxed her arms. "I'm Sergeant Jacob Taylor. This is first-class Hernadaz. You're a long way out in the middle of nowhere for your pilgrimage?"

"I'm an engineer. I was part of a mining survey group." Tali explained. "My job was to place a new mining outpost here with the help of my pilot, Dong He. Our shuttle was shot down when the geth attacked. I manged to escape." She lowers her head in sadness. "Dong He never made it."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Jacob said. "Most of the geth are gone and we're making sweeps for any remaining geth in the area. Have you seen any?"

"Actually, one was looking around here thirty minutes ago." Tali crossed her arms. "I manged to take it down." She points to the rocks where she sha had been hiding. "The body's in there, underneath some bushes if you need it out."

"I'll go check it out." Hernandez said and Jacob nods in approval. Hernandez walks behind the rocks and a minute later he shouts "We got one here!"

"How did you do it?" Jacob asked.

"I waited till the geth came by and when it turned around, I the thing." Tali said. " I opened the memory core and then smashed it. I was going to take the geths weapon and take my chances of going to the nearest settlement, but I saw your company coming.."

"I understand," Jacob said. "I must say that I'm impressed with your resourcefulness, but we need this geth body intact, weapon and all," He gives a collapsible shotgun and gives it to seems to know that quarians are raised to handle fire arms. "Take this just in case. We have cleared out much of this area, but better to safe then sorry. Can you make it back on foot?"

"Yes." Tali said as she feels the shotgun. "Thank you, sergeant Taylor." She hastily walked away, towards the nearest settlement.

As Tali walked a reasonable distance away from the rocks, Lorenzo walks back to Jacob. "Sarge. The memory core on the geth unit is missing."

Jacob turned his head watching the quarian walking towards the distance. He knew that she might have the chip on her, but he had a strong feeling that she was going to need it more than he did. He looks back at Lorenzo. "The girl said that she had to open the geth's memory core and fry it. The core is destroyed. Mark this body and we'll pick the body up on the way back."

"Right, sarge." Lorenzo, complied.

* * *

Omega station a cesspool of crime and corruption. Urdnot Wrex was sitting at an eatery in Omega, snacking on varren skewers and downing shots of ryncol while beside him is his partner a Spetznaz bear, Boris Smirnov. At times like these, he would look for contracts since he joined Wanger group. But he would also browse through his Omni-tool looking for employment opportunities either working as a mercenary or bounty hunting. He wasn't low on money but he's always on the look-out for extra cash.

Wrex was always leaving messages for employment opportunities, But this time he got call from someone representing the Shadow Broker Now that was a contract he couldn't resist, because doing jobs for the Broker always paid well. If Wrex was given the opportunity, then his credentials must've been worth a few minutes of the Broker's time.

Wrex continues to wait with Boris, until a turian, wearing combat armor spots them. The turan approaches him and asked him. "Urdnot Wrex, Boris Smirnov?"

"Yes." Wrex said as he secretly clenches his pitol around his waist while Boris clicked the safety off his AK-94.

"I come to representing a powerful investor, which I understand has contacted you recently." The turian said. "I'm transferring the dossier to you two right now." After Wrex and Boris received the information, the turian continued. "Thank you for your time." The turian walks away.

Wrex looks at the new message and the message contains the information for his next target. The dossier reads:

_Urdnot Wrex _

_You and your compatriot's services come highly recommended. I am need of assistance in dealing with a former employee. This employee has been working for my services for many years. without incident. I always demand total allegiance from my employees. Unfortunately, my employer has decided to switch allegiances and work for a spectre named Saren Arterius. This is not acceptable. I must set an example and you two are the right men for the job. Since you are working with a PMC and as a bounty hunter, I offer you an ultimatum. If you choose to capture the target, you must bring the target to a specific location for pick up and you will be compensated for the sum of 120,000 credits. If you choose to kill the target and any of the targets agents along the way, you will be compensated for the sum of 200,000 credits. If you choose to kill the target, you must provide proof of the target's death. _

_V/R: S.B._

_P.S. Here is a profile of the target. Once you have memorized the target, confirm by pressing 'done' and the message will be erased._

Wrex glances at the profile and it shows a picture of a human with a flat-top hair cut. The human is male and goes only by the name of runs a night club on the Citadel called Chora's Den.

Wrex and Boris finish their meals and ryncol. They leave a tip at the eastery and proceed to find a shuttle going to the Citadel.

* * *

Garrus Vakarian life wasn't considered normal, leaving rainbow six could do that, yes but he does works for C-sec know continuing his investigation of Saren Arcterius. When he found out that he was investigating the council's top spectres agent, it causing some questioning on his part. However, when he found out that Saren had swayed a gangster who was employed by the shadow broker to leave...that was a call for attention.

Garrus was going through some datasheets and some recorded messages all across the galaxy including calling some old favors anything, relating the name Saren with time and locations. For last month, his investigations kept hitting dead ends and false leads. It hasn't been the easiest investigation he has had. Then again, he was dealing with spectre after all. He would often quietly to himself that 'I would better switching magnetic poles of Palaven then finding something on Saren.' a thing that he learned quickly. The reason for his frustration was how decorated Spectre able to sway Fist from the shadow broker. It was an open secret that the Broker has deep pockets. Did Saren find a huge cache of platinum somewhere or was he doing something under the table?

Today might do find happened on a human colony of Eden Prime a few hours earlier. A geth attack, that alone was shocking since the geth never ventured beyond the Perseus Veil. What was a more shocking war that the name Saren came up.

The report of eyewitness working at a spaceport saw the spectre agent Nihlus was knocked out by fellow agent Saren. Saren was also accused by a JSF soldier that Saren brought the Geth to Eden Prime. _ That's what I need. _Garrus thought _an eyewitness of an attempt of murder and a JSF soldier discovering foul play. _Garrus knows this isn't enough to put Saren behind bars, but it was enough to open more outlets to continue his investigation.

Garrus types up a report on his omni pad and finds another C-Sec officer passing by. "Hey,Chace." Garrus called to a medium-aged human C-Sec sergeant from the special response unit.

Chace was with Swat from Earth until he applied in the law enforcement to belief from humans that small percentage were accepted in Citadel space before the four powers were introduced. So when these new government was introduced to the galactic community quite a number of humans left Alliance space to find a home in citadel space. Chace was one of them. H was pretty secretive about his past, but what Garrus knew about Chace was he was from a city called New York. He was also Swat officer in the city and from Garrus's cultural icon research he learned from Earth, New York was somewhat equivalent to the Citadel and still is after the great crisis of 2032. Chace even said that their's still finding mines underwater and on the outskirts of the city during the second American civil war.

"Yes, Garrus?" Chace asked.

"Where's the Executor?"Garrus asked.

"Gone for today, but he'll be at the Presidium tomorrow." Chace said. "He's overlooking the review board about the spectre from Eden Prime who is in a coma, Is this about your investigation?"

"Yes, "Garrus said."I think I found something, enough to see the Executor himself. Since he'll be there, maybe this bit of information will be used during the Council's investigation."

Chase walked over to Garrus and said. "Don't get your hopes up. Word around the office is that your investigation might get pulled."

"What," Garrus eyes widened. "Why?"

"I don't know." Chace said. "My guess is red tape and politics."

"If that happens two weeks ago, I would've been thrilled."Garrus shakes his head. "But if they are doing this now after I find something..."

Garrus buddy."Chace tried to comfort him."Being a member of S-Sec has taught me one doesn't matter where we are from. It doesn't matter what species you are. It doesn't matter if you want to uphold the law or protect the is guaranteed is bureaucratic red tape is universal. So if the higher-ups want something to stop it'll stop. So if you can convince the Executor then I wish you best of luck." Chace said as he walked away, but not before saying. "But I bet you'll find a way to get the fucker."

Garrus just smiles for a moment. After the moment of clarity, he collects his personal items and prepares to see the Executor tomorrow.

* * *

As the Normandy travels to the Citadel to meet with the Citadel council.

Ashley Williams was still sitting on a chair next to Shepards bed because Nihlus was laying the second one still unconscious until she finally saw movement from his body.

In her excitement, she said."Doctor? Doctor Chakwas? I think he's waking up."

Shepard woke up, feeling like the day after shore leave. His head felt like it was put in a vice lock as he rubbed his head, hoping to ease the pain. When his eyes adjusted to the room, he realized that he was in the medical bay of the Normandy.

Dr. Chakwas approached him. "You had us worried there, Shepard. How are you feeling?"

Shepard knew he was in some pain, but like any decent soldier he toughed it out."Minor throbbing. Nothing serious. How long was I out."

"About fifteen hours," Chakwas said. "Something happened down there with the beacon, I think."

"It's my fault," Ashley confessed. "I must have triggered some kind of defense field when I approached it. You had to push out of the way."

Shepard wasn't in the mood to throw the blame of anger at anyone at that moment. So his response to Ashley was. "You had no way to know what would happen."

"Actually, we don't even know that's what set it off," Chakwas added to Ashley's defense. "Unfortunately, we'll never get the chance to find out."

"The beacon exploded," Ashley said. "A system overload, the blast knocked you lieutenant, corporal Richard and I carried you back here to the ship." as she came into full view of Shepard.

Shepard saw Ashley for the first time, without her armor was pleasant to look at, although her black hair was tied up in a military regulation bun and she came across as a grown woman who grew up as a tomboy. She seemed like a kind of girl who could bust heads and then crack jokes with the best-seasoned veteran. But right now she seems to be acting a venerable nurse caring for her patient.

Shepard tells Ashley "I appreciate it." She slightly sinks her head down to hide her soft smile.

"Physically, you're fine." Chakwas said "But I detected some unusual brain activity, abnormal beta brain waves. I also noticed an increase in your rapid eye movement, signs of typically associated with intense dreaming. "

Shepard looked distant before answering recounting the vision he saw. "I saw-I'm not sure what I saw. Death, destruction. nothings really clear."

"Hmmm," Dr. Chakwas said typing her Omni-tool "I better add this to my report. It may-Oh, captain Anderson." seeing Anderson walking into the room.

"Hows our XO holding up, Doctor?" Anderson asked

"All the readings look normal. I'd say the commander's going to be fine." Dr. Chakwas answered

It was good enough for Anderson "Glad to hear it." he said before turning to the N7 " Shepard, I need to speak with you..in private."

Ashley gave a quick salute before leaving with Dr. Chakwas as the door closed behind them Anderson began to speak.

"Sounds like that beacon hit you pretty hard, commander. You sure you're okay" he asked

Shepard sighed before he responded, "I don't like soldiers dying under my command."

"Jenkins wasn't your fault. You did a good job, Shepard." Anderson said but Shepard decided to change the topic.

"Anyways why is Chief Williams here? She isn't part of the Normandy's crew." he said wondering why she's here.

"I figured we could use a soldier like her. She's been resigned to the Normandy including the JSF ghost." Anderson answered making the N7 raise an eyebrow.

" Richards Shawn were bringing him along with us as a witness." Anderson gave a tired sigh "It wasn't easy convincing his commanding officer though."

Shepard nodded "Good and Williams a good soldier. She deserves it."

"Lieutenant Alenko agrees with you. That's why I add her to our crew" Anderson added

"I'm glad we agreed on this, sir," Then Shepard's expression turned serious "But intel dropped the ball, sir. We had no idea what we were walking into down there. That's why things went to hell."

"The geth haven't been outside the Veil in two centuries, Commander. Nobody could have predicted this." Anderson said "Even the big four were cough off guard."

The last question he had made part of him afraid to ask but it has to be answered: "You said you needed to see me in private, captain?" Shepard asked

The question made Andersons expression turn grim as he put he hands behind his back. "I won't lie to you Shepard. Things look bad. Nihlus is in a coma. The beacon is destroyed and geth are invading. The Council's going to want answers."

"I didn't do anything wrong, captain. Hopefully, the council can see that." Shepard exclaimed

I'll stand behind you and your report, Shepard. You're a damned hero in my books. That's not why I'm here. It's Saren, that other Turian." Anderson said looking distance as if remembering something "Saren's a spectre, one of the best. A living legend. But if he is working with the geth, it means he's gone rogue.

Turning around to face Shepard he continued "A rogue spectre's trouble. Saren's dangerous. And he hates humans."

"Why?" Shepard questioned

"He thinks we're growing too fast, taking over the galaxy. A lot of aliens think that way most of them don't do anything about it. Besides the big four would find who's responsible and eliminate it extreme prejudice. Anderson answered "But Saren had allied himself with the Geth. I don't know-how. I don't know why. I only know it had something to do with that beacon. You were there just before the beacon self-destructed. Did you see anything? Any clue that might tell us what Saren was after?

Shepard leaned on his bed crossing his arms. "Just before I lost consciousness, I had some kind of vision."

"A vision? A vision of what?" Anderson asked

Shepard closed his eyes trying to recount what he saw. "I saw synthetics. geth, maybe. Slaughtering people. Butchering them."

"We need to report this to the Council, Shepard," Anderson stated but Shepards skeptical.

"What are we going to tell them? I had a bad dream?"Shepard said doubting that they're going to believe them.

"We don't know what information was stored in that beacon. Lost prothean technology? Blueprints for some ancient weapon of mass destruction? Whenever it was, Saren took it." Anderson said. "But I know Saren. I know his reputation, his politics. He believes humans are a blight on the galaxy. This attack was an act of war!"

"He has the secrets of the beacon. He has an army of geth at his command. And he' won't stop until he's wiped humanity from the galaxy!" Anderson finished

"I'll find some way to take him down." Shepard promised.

Anderson shook his head before responding "It's not that easy. He's a Spectre. He can go anywhere, do almost anything. That's why we need the Council on our side."

"Then we prove Saren's gone rogue and the Council will revoke his spectre status." Shepard suggested.

"I'll contact the Ambassador and see if he can get us an audience with the Council. He'll want to see us as soon as we reach the Citadel. We should be getting close. Head up to the bridge and tell joker to bring us in to dock." Anderson ordered leaving the medbay.

* * *

"So how did it go?" Richard asked. As he sat down at the nearest table in the mess hall, debating to himself if he wanted something to eat or not.

"Thankfully he wasn't angry but I still feel like I'm replacing Jenkins." Ashley exclaimed leaning on the bulkhead but Richard on the other hand sighed.

"Ash, your not replacing him. The captain just sees you as a...new addition to the crew." Richard said trying comfort her.

"Easy for you to say your here because you're a witness." She said back making Richar roll his eyes.

"That may be but you weren't the one who pulled the trigger on the kid, so blame Geth mother fuckers for your situation." He countered bluntly.

"And besides when the hell do join the Alliance and why didn't you tell me?" Richard asked causing Ashley to sink her head down a bit.

"I signed up nine years ago, at first they didn't want me because of my family's reputation. Lucky for me there days I can get a day off so I could visit you." Ashley smiled a little remembering those days " As to why I joined-"

"It's about your grandfather isn't?" Richard interrupted making Ashley silent form moment.

Richard gave out a frustrated sigh, ever since General Williams took the fight to the turian world people started saying the William family has been finally redeemed but the Alliance says otherwise literally creating a debate. Since he was walking on unstable ground so he had to be careful.

"Ashley Williams," Richard started, " I said this a hundred times and I will say this. I don't care what they say, your grandfather is a great man. "

The Complement made Ashley smile a bite since he always get into bar fight Terra Firma who would bad talk her. Since his friends regarded her family with respect, making her like them. When Shepard came out of the medical bay she sighed in relief. Her grandfather wasn't someone she wanted to discuss to anyone except her boyfriend, _at least richard now's how to speak carefully when it comes to the topic._ She thought to herself.

* * *

_**Rainbow six- A multinational special operations task force turned multi-galactic. It was formed in 1999 to combat the rise of terrorist 'free agents'**_

_**following the collapse of the soviet union. Since its formation, the unit is always run by a director and deputy director. unfortunately, it deactivated during the third world war, it was only reactivated in 2053 when the four powers were still rebuilding. But it was in the year 2175 did rainbow six shined. It was Thessia when it was hit by a group of terrorists who attack the University of Serrice when rainbow caught the Councils enough Council species sent their best and brightest operators since it will benefect all. Operatives are recruited from the galaxies leading counter-terrorism and special forces units including Joint Strike Force, Enforcer Corp, Spetsnaz and many others.**_

_**Damn what do you think. Please leave review also should I put an adoption on one of my stories because I'm starting to think about it.**_


	9. Chapter 9

After finishing speaking more with the doctor Shepard walked out the med-bay to speak with Joker as he saw Ashley in the mess hall with Richard their eyes on him while Kaiden was working to repair one of the terminals that seem to be broken. His expression focus as the LB2 worked on his omni-tool to fix it.

"Hey, commander" Ashley called out. Walking towards him" I'm glad you're okay, Commander. The crew could use some good news after what happened to Jenkin."

"Jenkins was a valuable part of this crew." Shepard exclaimed also hearing an "Ah!" from Richard.

"Told you the Commander would say that." Richard said. In which Ashley rolled her eyes before continuing.

"Part of me feels guilty over what happened. If Jenkins was still alive, I might not be here."

"Your good soldier, Williams. You belong on the Normandy." Hearing this Ashley sighed in relief before responding "Thanks, Commander. I appreciated that."

Looking closer Shepard could see something still bothering her, so he decided to throw her a bone. "Things were pretty rough down there. Are you okay?"

"I've seen friends die before. It comes with being a marine. But to see my whole unit wiped out..." Ashley paused for a moment remembering those painful memories "And you never get used to seeing dead civilians. But things would be a lot worse if you hadn't shown up."

Shepard smiled inside at that at least he did some good "We couldn't have done it without you, Williams."

"Thanks, Commander." Ashley thanked "I have to admit I was a little worried about being assigned to the Normandy. It's nice when someone makes you feel welcome."

"I think you're going to fit in here just fine, Williams," Shepard stated before leaving she turned to Richard who's smiling like a clown at a birthday party.

"Don't you dare say it." She exclaimed but it just made him chuckle more at his girlfriend before speaking.

"You know what I said Ash, and I'll say it again," Richard said out loud " He doesn't blame you, and besides you owe me ten credits."

Ashley sighed as she typed on her omni-tool and like that he looked to his smartwatch and grinned seeing ten credits sent to his account "Thank you for donation Ash."

The female marine scoffed before responding "Screw you."

"Ho, Screw me, do you want me to screw _you_." Richard said making Ashley's face turn red and stutter like fish out of water. While Richard couldn't hold it anymore began to laugh but Ash, on the other hand, didn't find it funny at all.

" Asshole," Ashley muttered out loud crossing her arms as her boyfriend just smiled.

"A lovable asshole," Richard responded getting out of his seat " And come on babe, let's get to the bridge. I want to see this Citadel and its defense fleet."

The two walked up the main deck of the stealth frigate, Richard could see the bridge has a turian design to it but what got his attention is the holographic map of the galaxy probable to give the commander a choice of where he wants to go, but there was one small detail missing. There was _no_ AI to assist the crew running the ship something that he and the four factions have grown accustomed to.

Holographic screens and consoles each one has a crewmember who operates each part of the ship's systems most of them wearing blue Alliance uniforms who're focused on the holographic consols typing or swiping away finished ones to go to the next. Richard followed Ashley he noticed the structure narrowing until they reached the cockpit to see Joker and Shepard just in time to see the nebula that the citadel is in.

As the Normandy went through the serpent Nebula an endless cloud of gas and dust where the heart of the galactic community resides so when the stealth frigate flew through the clouds of dust Richard saw the most amazing thing in his entire life. He saw outside Normandy the largest Space station in the galaxy. Its huge arms carrying more than a million inhabitants of many races live. He saw Shepard wearing his military-civilian clothing his expression as awe-struck as everyone else.

"Look at the size of that ship!" Ashley stated awe clear in her voice

"The Ascension. The flagship of the Citadel fleet." Kaiden said looking at the massive ship that protects the citadel.

The destiny Ascension was a superdreadnought built by the Asari republics to show the stunning technology the Asari have even though they preach of peace, their military says otherwise. Asari commandos, for example, are the best in the galaxy because of years of experience, a pity they're not more of them.

Joker, on the other hand, looks a bit jealous. "Well, size isn't everything."

"Why so touchy, joker?" Ashley mocked

"Just saying you need firepower, too," Joker said back

Richard looks at the pilot if he's blind or an idiot to see that thing has a big gun that could gut a battleship in half.

"Look at that monster!" Ashley almost shouted, "Its main gun could rip through the barriers on any ship in the Alliance fleet."

"Good thing it's on our side, then," Kaiden added but Richard had other opinions.

"The main gun is useless on a small target Ash," Richard pitched in " So fly-in a couple of Bomber squadrons with rods god then they'll pregnant the bitch."

"You're sure of that?" Kaiden questioned

"I'm fully sure but other than that look out the window again," Richard stated pointing his finger to another ship which caught his eyes.

Looking where he was pointed Ashley and Kaiden's eyes widened in surprise "Are those?"

"Yep, those are Sprite class destroyers with a four Victus class battleships," Richard exclaimed.

Over the years the introduction of the two new class of warships became an everyday sight, as the Turian hierarchy began shipbuilding program to build destroyers packs and battleships with every council race doing the same thing. So instead of frigates in wolf-paks, it would be the destroyer since this class of warship counters the frigate. While the battleship is a size of a dreadnought but with one major difference its main guns.

The battleship doesn't have an 800-meter mass accelerator cannon instead they have two 700 meter cannons with broadside side guns and point defenses for a standard human battleship but the metalheads had different ideas. The turians designers had outdone themselves building battleships with three accelerator cannons with cooling systems making their weapons fire faster the destroyers also have the same cannon designs.

That's what he read on the intel the CIA gathered. It wasn't long for the Normandy to enter the docking bay as the docking claps secure the ship.

* * *

It didn't take long for them to get suit up in their combat gear, Richard took glances at Ashley a few times still wonder why the alliance design something and color it pink of all things. If you want to give them a nice color give them military blue like the Enforcer Corp.

It was just a quick cab ride to the Presidium and the four showed up to the human embassy. Captain Anderson waited for them to show up and after they arrived, Anderson entered the embassy. When they walked in they saw the ambassador Udina throwing a fit towards the holographic images of the Council.

"This an outrage!" Udina shouted, "The Council would step in if the Geth attacked a turian colony!"

Valern calmly replied. **_"The turians don't found colonies on the borders of the Terminus systems, Ambassador."_**

Tevos added. **_"Humanity was well aware of the risks when you went into the Traverse."_**

"What about Saren?" Udina said. "You can't just ignore a rogue spectre, I demand action!"

Sparatus said. **_"You don't get to make demands of the Council, Ambassador."_**

Tevos spoke up. **_"Citadel security is investigating your charges against Saren. We will discuss the C-Sec findings at the hearing. Not before."_**

As the images of the Council disappeared, Udina turned around to see the captain standing behind him. "Captain Anderson. I see brought half your crew with you." he paused for a second when he realized Richard was among them. "And why did you bring a ghost, captain."

Anderson replied in a calm voice "This here is Corporal Richard our witness and the ground team from Eden Prime. In case you had questions."

"I have the mission reports," Udina said while looking at each member of the group. "I assume they're accurate?"

"They are," Anderson said. "Sounds like you convinced the Council to give us an audience."

"They are not happy about it." Udina said. "Saren's their top agent. They don't like him being accused of treason."

Shepard spoke up "Sarens a threat to every human colony out there. He needs to be stopped. The Council has to listen to us!"

"Settle down, Commander," Udina ordered. "You've already done more than enough to jeopardize your candidacy for the Spectres. The mission on Eden Prime was a chance to prove you could get the job done. Instead, Nihlus ended up in a coma and the beacon was destroyed!"

"That's Saren's fault, not his." Anderson defended Shepard.

"He's right," Richard added. "I saw Saren personally commanding the geth and fly off in an unknown spacecraft."

"I'm assuming that you came to Eden Prime with the Normandy crew?" Udina looks at Richard

"No, Ambassador," Richard said, "My battalion was sent there the day before. Also, Cheif Williams here had been stationed previously before the attack happened. We know what went down."

"Then I hope you're eyewitness accounts will do something for this upcoming hearing," Udina said to Richard and Ashley. Then he looks at Shepard." Otherwise, the Council might use this as an excuse to keep you out of the spectres." Now he looks over at Anderson. "Come with me, captain. I want to go over a few things before the hearing. Shepard. You and the others can meet us at the Citadel tower. Top-level. I'll make sure you have clearance to get in."

As Udina and Anderson walked away, Ashley said: "I hate politicians."

"Damn right, but not all politicians are like him," Richard replied

As they began to leave the Embassy they saw the splendors of the presidium as they explored seeing the sights looking around Richard could see the many species who walked without a care in the world. They even approached a statue of a Krogan built to honor the fallen krogan in the rachni wars. The Earth-born just snort, it was funny, at first the krogan we're seen as heroes but today their thugs, bounty hunters and seen as brutes because of the genophage which is slowly killing them off.

Getting the thought out of his head he moved to the markets he saw Ashley looking at some of the weaponry at one of the shops while Kaiden and Shepard were both talking something caught his eye. Taking a closer look his expression turned to one of surprise. "Is this a khan assault rifle?" Richard said to himself.

The Khan assault rifle is a copy of the avenger with a key difference it doesn't overheat instead it uses something called thermal clips. This detachable heat sinks known as thermal clips gave the chinses and advantage since a well-trained soldier could eject and swap a new in under a second, while the council races and Alliance still have vented rifles making them shoot slower.

"Ah, Finally someone noticed," a Turian said, "The Chinese finally got these out and I'm the first to get these beauties."

"I thought the Chinese peoples federation had a weapons embargo? Since the Council governments always copying technologies?" Richard asked

"Right you are but the embargo is craking so only small arms are allowed." He said noticing Richards's interest.

"How much for three Khans with ten cases of thermal clips?" Richard said inspecting one of the thermal clips

"Eight hundred credits." The Turian said

"What about Seven hundred and eighty and I'll put a good name for you?"

"Not good enough. How about seven hundred and ninety?"

"Too much," Shaking his head. "Seven hundred and six add license then you have a deal."

"Its a deal it is human," The turian shook his hand "It's good to do business with you."

Giving him the which docking bay the Normandy is docked before returning back to Shepard's squad. Kaiden who saw him making the purchase, curious he could see Richard finally got up to them. "What was that about?" Kaiden asked

"Just buying extra armaments I get the feeling we're going to need it." Richard replied as they walked into the elevator.

As the door closed shut he felt the elevator going up to the Council Chambers as the view of the Presidium disappears. Minutes past by making Richard wonder what's taking so long until Ashley decided to start a conversation "The Councils aren't going to ask me questions, are the?"

"I doubt it. We've made our reports. Now we just have to trust Ambassador Udina." Kaiden exclaimed.

"No, we don't, sir." Ashley responded but Richard had other ideas.

"In my opinion, I bet the Council won't believe a word we say." Richard stated

Shepard turned around to look at him "Why you say that?"

Richard gave out a grunt before responding "This Saren is one of the Councils top specters making him a valuable asset to them. So even if the Council read our reports they wouldn't believe it much less us and our reputation isn't helping. "

"So you're saying they might defend him," Kaiden stated

"I'm not saying they might defend. I'm saying they _will _defend him." Richard exclaimed putting a Grimm thought into his comrade's minds.

"But they have to listen to us, we're part of the Galatic community." Kaiden exclaimed but Richard just gave a sigh.

"Yes but the Systems Alliance put humanity in a pickle of a size of a skyscraper by recklessly colonizing the Travers and proving that human colonies are defenseless more than once." Richard said, " It basically showed that humanity is an idiotic and reckless race who became the Council's personal bitch."

Shepard was about to speak until the elevator doors opened, revealing a stairway leading to a bond with sprinklers spewing water but the peace was interrupted by a heated argument between Turians.

The turian on the right was wearing his diplomatic suit that was suited for turian memory served Shepard correctly, this well-dressed one was Executor Pallin.

The other turian wore blue armor and a visor over his left eye. In closer inspection, the turian was a C-Sec agent. Shepard couldn't help, but listen in on what they're saying, especially when a certain name came up in their heated argument.

"Saren's hiding somthing." The C-Sec turian said. "Give me more time. Stall them."

"Stall the Council?" Pallin said. "Don't be ridiculous. Your investigation is over, Garrus." Pallin walks away.

The C-Sec agent shakes his head in disbelief. Then he notices Shepard standing over on his right side. He approaches him saying."Commander Shepard? Garrus Vakarian. I was the officer in charge of the C-Sec investigation into Saren."

"Sounds like you really want to bring him down." Shepard said

"I don't trust him. Something about him rubs me the wrong way. But he's a Specter, everything he touches is classified. I can't find any evidence."

Kaiden receives a call and said. "I think the Council's ready for us, Commander."

"Good luck, Shepard." Garrus said. "Maybe they'll listen to you." Garrus walks away.

Shepard and company walked they passed ambassadors who came from the council races a few caste glances there way. Richard looked up and saw several figures upon the ledges. Zooming in with his helmet he saw snipers scanning the floor even when they walked through the Japanese garden he still felt wary of those snipers.

Finding Anderson waiting at the bottom of the stairs. Anderson said to Shepard "The hearings already started. come on."

When they all stood before the Council, there was a huge holographic image of Saren towering over but his left are was prosthetic and Richard was looking at the face of Saren and they felt a surge of anger flowing through their veins. Now was not the time to find out where this hearing will go from here.

"The geth attack is a matter of some concern."Tevos said, " But there is nothing to indicate Saren was involved in any way."

"The investigation by Citadel Security turned up no evidence to support your charge of treason." Sparatus added

"Eyewitnesses saw him trying to kill him in cold blood!" Udina almost yelled his hands clenching into fists

"We've read the Eden Prime reports, Ambassador. The testimony of one traumatized dockworker and two JSF soldiers is hardly compelling proof." Valern stated to add insult to injury Saren decided to speak.

_**"I resent these accusations. Nihlus was a fellow Spectre. And a friend."**_ Saren said

"That just let you catch him off guard!" Anderosn called out.

**_ "Anderson."_**Saren called out **_"You always seem to be involved when humanity makes false charges against me. And this must be your protege, Commander Shepard. The one who let the Beacon destroyed. " _**

"The mission to Eden Prime was top secret. The only way you could know of the beacon was if you were there!" Shepard exclaimed

**_"With Nihlus gone, his files passed on to me. I read the Eden Prime report, I was unimpressed but What can you expect from a human?"_** Saren said but a voice spoke up.

"Okay, I had enough of your pure bullshit, Jack ass!" Richard yelled out having heard enough of this nonsense. Gaining everyone's attention including Saren Arturas.

**_"Is this one of your eyewitnesses," _**Saren stated _**"Again I'm not impressed."**_

"Oh, not impressed you say" Richard mocked "How about the part we kicked your people's ass in just a matter of days or we pushed back the Batarians Hegonomy and lastly we do have your..._arm._" he added giving the turian a nasty grin.

**_"Your species needs to learn its place, human. You're not ready to join the Council. Shepard is not even ready to join the Spectres!"_** Saren growled out.

"He has no right to say that!" Udina called out "That's not his decision!" Udina quickly rebuked

"Shepards admission into the Spectres is not the purpose of this meeting." Tavos said

**_"This meeting has no purpose. The humans are wasting your time, Counselor. And mine"_ **Saren said.

"And Where is this arm know?" Valern said curiously. Richard crossed his arms before responding.

"Sorry counselor but I can't tell but I promise you in a couple of days we'll have viable DNA match. Thanks to the STG of course." Richard stated seeing Saren narrow his eyes or what looks like eyes because he looks more like a mechanical monstrosity.

**_"Why the STG have to do with this investigation?" _**Saren demanded

"The STG has information on everyone and DNA from every Species including specific turians who joined the specters," Richard explained, "Besides its no secret that the CIA and STG are...close since that incident a few years ago."

**_"It's still not changing the fact that this meeting is a waste of time." _**Richard gave Saren a hard look grinding his teeth at the barefaced turian.

"This is still one outstanding issue." Anderson started, "Commander Shepard's vision. It may have been triggered by the beacon."

**_"Are we allowing dreams into evidence now? How can I defend my innocence against this kind of testimony?" _** Richard couldn't decide if he was joking or mocking them but it seems it got the Council on his side.

"I agree," Sparatus exclaimed, "Our judgment must be based on facts and evidence, not wild imaginings and reckless speculation."

"Do you have anything else to add, commander Shepard?" Valern questioned.

Shepard gave a long hard thought choosing his options carefully. He knew that Saren is guilty of attacking Eden Prime but just as Richard said. Shepard took a deep breath before speaking in a calm voice keeping the anger inside because the results will be much worse if he did.

"You've made your decision. I won't waste my breath." Shepard said

And with that said they look at each other before Tevos spoke "The Council has found no evidence of any connection between Saren and the geth. Ambassador, your petition to have him disarred from the Spectres is denied."

"_**I'm glad to see justice was served."**_ Saren said before disappearing

"This meeting is adjourned." Tavos said finally. As everyone started to leave when only Udina was the last one to leave. While walking down the stairs Richard felt he wanted to punch something right now because the Council just brushed them off, and Saren just insulted all of humanity and expects the Council would protect him. Well, he would be sourly mistaken.

So when he looked at Ashley he saw her expression full of pure rage. She was on the sidelines and saw it all happen so when the Council let Saren go free Ashley was furious._ How could they do this!_ She thought the Alliance joined the race Citadel for there protection but instead, they're colonies were attacked by pirates and slavers who slaughtered or enslaved anyone that they could get their hands on, with the turian fleet nowhere insight.

Only the Four factions who were seen as overprotective parents defended them. It was them not the council who fought to protect their colonies when slaver attack, it was they who gave their strength to rebuild that was lost, It was they who launched retribution on the Bataran worlds to retrieve their lost brethren. And what has the Council did nothing.

They only encompass them for being an upstart species, putting treaties that limited humanities growth agreeing only to one which benefit them but also looking at them as second class citizens. The System Alliance was to blame too for making rash decisions that endanger the people they tried to protect. More than once did the colonist gave her a bad stare.

As they were out of sight Udina spoke "It was a mistake bringing you in into that hearing, captain. You and Saren have too much history. It made the Council question our motives."

"I know Saren. He's working with the geth for one reason: to exterminate the entire human race. Every colony we have is at risk. Every world we control is in danger. Even Earth isn't safe." Anderson exclaimed.

"Tell me more about this history between you and Saren." Shepard said wanting to hear the full story.

Anderson gave out a grim expression rubbing his hand together to relieve tension. "I worked with him on a mission a long time ago. Things went bad. Real bad. We shouldn't talk about this here. But I know what he's like. And he has to be stopped. "

"How?" Richard said," Without proper evidence, we're dead in the water."

Udina put his finger to his chin thinking. "As a spectre, he's virtually untouchable. We need to find some way to expose him."

"What about Garrus, that C-sec investigator?" Kaiden suggested, "We saw him aguing with executor."

"That's right! He was asking for more time to finish his report. It seems like he was close to finding something on Saren." Ashley added.

Shepard nodded finding an ally could be useful " Any ideas where we could find him?"

"I have a contact in C-sec who can help us track Garrus down."Udina said," His name is Harkin."

"Forget it. They suspended Harkin last month" Anderson stated showing his distaste, "Drinking on the job. I won't waste my time with that loser."

"You don't have to." Udina exclaimed, "I don't want the Council using your past history with Saren as an excuse to ignore anything we turn up. Shepard and Richard will handle this."

"You can't just cut Captain Anderson out of this investigation," Shepard said felling he deserved better.

"The ambassador's right. I need to step aside." Anderson said agreeing.

"I need to take care of some business and tell the leaders about this development. Udina turned to the captain" Captain, meet me in my office later."

As Udina was finally out of site Anderson spoke to Shepard. "Harkin's probably getting drunk at Chora's Den. It's a dingy little club in the lower section of the wards."

"Maybe there's another way to find evidence against Saren." Shepard thought out loud.

"You should talk to Barla Von. Over in the financial district. Rumor has it he's an agent for the shadow broker." Anderson said

"The Shadow Broker?" Ashley questioned

"An information dealer. Buys and sells secrets to the highest bidder. I've heard Barla Von one of the top representatives." He explained "He might know something about Saren. But his information doesn't come cheap."

"I should go and meet these contacts then." Shepard sighed

"Good luck, Shepard. I'll be over in the Ambassadors office if you need anything else." Anderson then left leaving them alone thinking on there next move.

* * *

The Thraxsis System was made up of one giant white star located in the lower region of Alliance space, near the Terminus systems. The quarian fleet currently resides in the area of its gas giant, Thraxsis 4. The most recent addition to the orbit of Thraxsis 4 is a UNSA made shipyard which had been purchased by the Migrant fleet four months ago. The shipyard was equipped with a containment level which held living quarters, food storage lockers, and all the comforts of home.

Inside the new shipyard, the Ket'osh named after a former quarian colony, Admiral Rael'Zorah stood over a stage and a full view of Thraxsis 4 behind him. He found himself speaking before a large number of quarians in the shipyard's auditorium. He was making a speech about his personal life with the Flotilla and adventures during his pilgrimage. He spoke about the wise investments that made him a very wealthy quarian, when he got involved in Athena Corp and Skell Tech.

Rael closes his speech. "Representatives of the Migrant fleet. Today is a new era for our people. We have achieved a new level in our renewed status in the galaxy. This will also prove that we can hold our own. Now I give you, our proud achievement years since before the Morning war." As if on cue, a ship dropped out of FTL speeds and appeared on sight, outside the window. The ship was quarian designed, meaning that there's a ring in the forward section of the ship and aft section taled off. The ship looked more similar to a Mass Relay, but only backward. "The newest ship to the Migrant fleet, the new Alarai."

The ship didn't look overused like much of the Migrant fleet's derelict ships, Which means one thing. It was brand new. Something finally produced by the quarians in three centuries.

"Yes." Rael continued. "Renamed after the previous Alarai, this research vessel is the first of its kind. A ship made on this very space station ran by quarians by the quarains. This ship is not made from other parts of other ships; it was made from scratch. The Alarai is going to be the first of many ships that the Ket'osh shipyards will produce. This only makes us one step closer in taking back Rannoch. Keelah Se'lai".

The quarain crowd chanted back_ "Keelah Se'lai!_"

After the speech had ended, Rael walked off the stage and he stopped by one of his fellow researchers. "Admiral. You have a message coming in on a secure channel. It's your daughter, sir."

Rael acknowledged and hurried to a private room. He activated his Omni-tool and said to himself. "Keelah, Tali. Please be alright?" He only heard recently about the geth attack on Eden Prime.

The message read. _Father, I can't talk for long, it's not safe. I have a geth memory core that is still mostly intact. When Eden Prime was attacked, there was someone who bright the geth here. I have a recording of who did it, but I have a problem. Ever since I found the core, I have been followed and I can't come back in fear of being followed. I have to go to the Citadel and present this to the human embassy since there were certain humans on Eden Prime who fought off the geth and I believe they can help. I just want to let you know that I'm alive and my pilgrimage will continue. _

_-Tali_

Rael sighed in relief. He wanted to write a letter back to her but decided against it because he didn't want to write back fueled on raw emotion. He wanted to give her the proper letter, one that reminded her of the civic duty for her people. So Rael took a deep breath and he wrote what came to mind.

After he finished his brief statement to his daughter, Real returned to the party that was awaiting him.

* * *

The Shuttle from Omega arrived and the Krogan Bounty Hunter, Urdnot Wrex and Boris Smirnov exited a shuttle bay and into customs. An asari customs agent checked their identification and she asked them all the standard questions. "What brings you to the Citadel?"

"We're here on business." Wrex said with a hidden krogan smile.

"Do any of you have anything illegal on yourself or your partner?" The agent asked.

"Not on me." Wrex declared.

"I got nothing, on body blue lady." Boris also declared.

"All right then, both of you are cleared." the agent said. "Enjoy your time at the Citadel, Mr. Turvik."

Mr. Turvik and his assistant Demitrei Korakov was just many of their aliases they have to use whenever Wrex had business on the Citadel or someplace that checks a little closer than usual to anyone entering an enclosed area.

After they collect their cargo trunks, they take it to more secluded of the Citadel wards next to come som rental lockers. He opens the trunk carrying his armor, which he earned from the battle of Logasiri when the Spetsnaz paid him with this armor. It was custom made by the Defense industry of Russia since it was created to take a beating. Boris also put on his Spetsnaz bear armor his equipment may be a bit older but looks can be deceiving since the Spetsnaz emphases durability and heavy armor.

So When their armor was on, he opened the false bottom in the trunk. He pulled out his shotgun, sniper rifle, assault rifle, and his sidearm pistol. While Boris pulls out his Ak-95, PP4000, with flam thrower attachment and lastly anti-tank grenades. Because he can't bring his RPG along since C-Sec would immediately notice.

After strapping their weapons and put the trunks away in one of the rental lockers, Wrex looks for one of the Virtual Intelligence terminals guides the Citadel was famous for having. When he locates one of the terminals, the asari-like image of a guide asks. "Welcome to the Citadel. How can I help you today?"

Wrex just plainly asks the guide. "I want directions to Chora's Den."

* * *

**_Codex ISAC Smart-watch-The ISAC smartwatch is known as the single most iconic and identifiable piece of kite that everyone in the four factions carries in military and civilian alike used by Divison agents during the halt of 2029 and the great crisis of 2033. The smartwatch over time became an everyday item with its three signature colored outlines, blue is for civilians, orange is division agents, red means rouge. It also serves as a means of communication between people and a nexus for most of his or she's personal functions and technology._**

**_ All communication is done via the smartwatch and a communications relay device, known as an ISAC brick, typically attached to a person backpack and clothing or even their neural implants. The device is only used by civilians or military personnel of the four factions because its trade technology restrictions with Council races when the mark five smartwatches came out in 2175. _**


	10. Chapter 10

After they got into the elevator the group pondered on what happened during the hearing and they're not pleased with the results, even as the silence filled the room. Saren wasn't charged, the Council didn't believe Shepards and Richards testimony and know they have to find actual evidence to prove Saren has gone rouge.

So yes their not please one bit. While Shepard, Kaiden, Ashley, and Richard came out of the elevator. Richard tells Shepard "Commander. How about we split up we can cover more ground this way and speed our investigation faster."

Shepard responds. "Okay, Kaiden and I will meet Barla Von. You and Ashly can go to Chora's Den."

"I'll call you when we find something useful from Harkin." Richard said. "Not to mention we could clear your name from this mess."

"Alright," Shepard said. " but don't get into trouble, I don't want your superiors to pull you back early."

Richard just smirked and answered. "Come on, commander I don't get in that much trouble in a non-combat zone." After he finished what he had to say, he walks away, with Ashley in tow.

"Now we look for Barla Von." Kaiden said, "Where did Anderson say he was?"

"He said the financial district," Shepard answered. " It's not that far, come on."

* * *

Richard walked down the stairs to the elevator going to the wards Ashley right behind him. He knew this wasn't going to be easy to convince the Council of Saren's guilt, even though he has to work with the System Alliance to get that evidence. In which he finds it kinda funny because he a JSF ghost helping an Alliance N7.

He's supposed to hate the Alliance for being so subservient to the Council for letting humanity strung up to dry for all this time, while they fought for the colonists who the Alliance basically just didn't defend properly. Leaving a small garrison to protect a vast amount of territory and people, so when an attack does come the Cavalry would come too late because the damage would be already done.

It's so frustrating when a government decides to aggressively expand doesn't build enough ships to protect those colonies. To compensate for this the four factions had to divert ships from there reserves to protect those colonies from attack and patrol its borders stretching their reserve fleets thin. They are building more ships but they still need time to build those vessels.

"You know if you keep frowning your face would stay that way," Ashley said.

"heh, Ash you ever wonder why the hell did the Alliance join the Citadel races in the first place?" Richard asked pushing the button to the wards.

Ashley raised an eyebrow before answering "I always ask that question myself sometimes."

"Then why did we join? is it for their protection or just to be in the spotlight?" Richard questioned" because if this is why the Systems Alliance joined just to be someones, personal bitch, then something is seriously wrong with them. No offense Ash."

"Non-taken. But Richard, " Ashley started " The Systems Alliance is not all bad."

"Ash, the systems alliance joined without looking at what they signed up for without consulting the Four powers on what they think." Richard sighed. "They thought the four powers wouldn't notice while they're so focused getting a Council seat, they didn't know _how_ to get it."

"What about Shepard or Kaiden or me we're not that ignorant," Ashley said a bit offended on what he said.

"What no!" Richard exclaimed, "What am saying is that the Systems Alliance needs to learn that sometimes allies who promise to help doesn't mean _help_ will arrive."

As the doors opened they walked out of the elevator Richard could see they're in the lower wards much of the place seems to have little or no light but he and Ashley continued on. Opening another door he looked at a sign that showed an image of an asari relaxing before noticing two figures wearing in the far left corner near the entrance of Chora's Den. By closure inspection, they were turians with red and black clothing so when ISAC said: **_"Hostiles detected." _**

Richard immediately grabbed his Scar A2 and fired bullets hitting the turian's shields making it flare. He and Ashley took cover as they fired back with their pistols, firing each shot while the other one had a lancer. Quickly assessing the situation he hand-signed Ashley to go around while he distracts their attackers.

While Richard is keeping them pinned Ashley moved around the dark abyss which leads to the deeper levels and a long way down if a person would fall in it. Tilting her head she saw the turian's still focused on her boyfriend not knowing that there wide open for Ashley Williams to them down.

Aiming her Avenger she fired killing one of the assassins as the second one died instantly when Richard put's three armored piercing bullets into the turians head. Richard stood up as the firefight was over walking to the bodies so he could get a closure look on the bodies, he continued searching the body for anything until he scanned the assassins omni-tool finding something interesting.

"Well looks like Saren paid assassins to kill Shepard and me," Richard stated looking at the information.

Ashley's expression turned to anger, hearing that son of a bitch again made her blood boil making killing him much sweeter when they get their hands on him. Sending assassins

"Come on, let's meet this Harkin, the quicker we convince the Council, the quicker we can hunt down Saren," Richard said standing up

The two humans walked to the door of Chora's Den music are so loud it can be heard outside, so when Richard entered it wasn't what he expected. He was expecting a simple club with a bar and loud music. There was still loud music and a bar who serves out drinks but with one big difference, there was a half-naked asari dancing around stripper pols on the podium. Four platforms were also placed for any male who wants to get close and personal.

Each one was wearing clothing that shows more skin, curves, and breasts while males of both races watch from the sidelines lust in their eyes. Keeping his head down Richard kept looking at the ground avoiding gazing upon the strippers. Already he was blushing up a storm luckily he was still wearing his helmet.

Ashley, on the other hand, had a look of disgust before saying "A million light-years from where humanity began and we walk into a bar filled with men drooling over half-naked women shaking their asses on a stage. I can't decide if that's funny or sad."

"Lets just..look for Harkin please," Richard replied keeping his eye to the ground.

Ash smiled a bit at least Richard had some decency to not to look but her train of thought was interrupted but a heated argument of two Krogan, one wearing a uniform while the other one had modified armor with a partner a Spetsnaz bear if he could they believe their eyes.

"Back off, Wrex. Fist told us to take you and your friend down if you two showed up." the krogan boncer threatened.

Wrex just crossed his arms before replying "What are you waiting for? We're standing right here. This is Fist's only chance. If he's smart he'll take it."

"He's not coming out, Wrex. End of story." The krogan bouncer stated

"This story is just beginning." and with that said they walked away before noticing more humans.

"Out of our way humans. We have no quarrel with you." Wrex said moving past them, Richard caught the eye of the Russian before he left.

"I wonder what this Fist did to make him mad?" Richard exclaimed.

"Who knows? Let's just try not to get caught in the middle." Ashley replied

After a few more minutes Richard's eyes caught sight of a human in C-Sec uniform drinking from a glass of alcohol, lazing around without a care in the world or space as he could guess this is Harkin as walking up to him the man saw him.

"Joint Strike Force. Hmph. I coulda been a marine you know. Instead, I joined the goddamed Citadel Security. Biggest mistake of my life." he complained.

Richard could see why C-Sec could lay this guy off. "Harkin, right? I heard you know someone. A Turian who's a C-Sec officer called Garrus."

"Garrus? Ha!" Harkin laughed, "You must be one of captain Anderson's crew. Poor bastard's still trying to bring Saren down, eh?"

"You're going to tell us where Garrus is or not?" Ashley said glaring at the drunk.

"I know where Garrus is toots. But you gotta tell me something first. Did the captain let you in on his big secret?" he whispered the last part.

"No, and I don't care about it," Richard growled out.

"Well you better, the captain used to be a Spectre. Didn't know that, did you? It was all very hush-hush."Harkin exclaimed" The first human ever given that honor. And then he blew it. Screwed up his mission so bad they kicked him out. Of course, he blames Saren. Says the turian set him up. "

This piece of information was new to him. This wasn't the first time the Systems Alliance put forward a human spectre so why hid it.

"If it is covered up, How did you hear about it?" Richard questioned

"I spent twenty years working cases here on the Citadel. People on this station love to talk. Secrets are like herpes. If you got'em you might as well spread'em around!" Harkin said out loud.

"You're a pig." Ashley said.

"Just noticed that know, did you?" Harkin said without a care in the world.

"Just tell us where Garrus went you lazy son of a bitch." Richard's patients are wearing thin if he spends five more minutes then he'll beat the information out of him.

"Garrus was sniffing around Dr. Michel's office." Harkin explained" She runs the med clinic on the other side of the wards. Last I heard, he was going back there."

"Thanks for the info." As they quickly left the bar Ashley spoke up pondering what she heard from what Harkin had told them about part of Captain Anderson past.

"Why didn't Captain Anderson tell us he used to be a Spectre?"

"I don't know Ash but everyone has their secrets but that would explain why Anderson was so angry when he saw Saren." Richard exclaimed walking to the Med clinic he taped to his comlink calling Shepard.

"Commander, this is Richard I got some information on our C-Sec officer," Richard said a few minutes later Shepard responded.

_"**What did you got?"**_

"Garrus was following in a lead on Saren. he was heading to a clinic in the upper wards." Richard explained, "What did you get on your end."

_**"We talked to Barla Von, he said that Saren Betrayed the shadow broker and he sent a krogan with Wagner operative after them."**_

_So he's a bounty hunter_ _then. _Richard thought before replying "We already met them Shepard but let's meet at the clink entrance first."

**_"Meet you there." _**Continuing down the hallway but as they pass through the door Richard saw the most amazing sight he has ever seen in his entire life of service, right before him was the view of the entire arm of the Citadel lights of hovercars going back and forth in their designated airways with buildings holding millions living being in to. With the Nebula adding to its beauty.

"Holy God," Richard said "This place is huge. look at the amount of traffic."

Ashley crossed her arms, "That your professional opinion, Corporal?"

"Opinion? Ash Look at one of the arms, this single one must hold about one or three million species in this single arm." Richard replied.

"Yeah, this place makes jump zero looks like a portha John," Ashley said, " And that's the biggest space station the Alliance has."

"So many civilizations in one place, I gotta admit. The Council job is a lot harder than we originally thought." Richard said, gesturing to the view.

"But that's no excuse for them to treat us like damn FNGs, maybe they just hate us," said Ashley.

"More like fear," Richard stated, "We did beat the Turian hierarchy in the first and second contact wars."

"You have no idea." She said

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't. But since the Alliance formed an embassy here, they've been expanding rapidly across the galaxy, colonizing worlds, and whatnot. a little too fast in my opinion. Maybe that's why they are so cautious around us, other than having four hydra powers. "

_Yeah the whole four power thing, _Ashley thought, _Okay Ash, choose your next words carefully._

Ashley asked, " Sometimes I wonder if they just don't like us."

"What's not to like?" Richard began, " We have beaches, beautiful women and emotion called love. According to the old vids, we have everything they ever wanted."

"Wait, if you're trying to get me into a tinfoil miniskirt and thigh-high boots, I want dinner first", Ashley blurted added, "Corporal"

"That's a tempting offer Ash but I can't see you in a tinfoil skirt," Richard responded.

"Damn, straight, Sir!" She said blushing.

"Instead an exotic dress would the trick." making Ashley's face blush returned tenfold

"Richard!" She almost screeched

This made him chuckle "Heh, heh, okay enough horsing around let's get to this clinic."

Richard continued to walk with an Ashley Williams whos face is beet red. In his thought, he wonders what ring should get her. They've known each other for 7 years he already met her family on earth and dated her on many occasions but spending the rest of your life with the love of your life was a big thing.

He already looked into several transfers as an instructor on some of the colonies to teach militia forces on how to fight. But say 'will you marry me' is the scariest thing in his life. But his thoughts were interrupted by someone calling out.

"Corporal Richard, Corporal Richard." A woman called out.

" Do you want anything?"

"I'm Emily Wong. I'm an investigative journalist working here on the Citadel. Could I have a moment of your time?" Emily said.

"What do you need?" Richard asked raising a single eyebrow.

"I've been hunting for evidence of corruption and organized crime on the Citadel, but there are places I can't go," Emily explained. "I was hoping you might share anything you find during own investigation. I can make it worth your time."

"How do you know that _our_ investigation is going to uncover anything you need?" Ashley said a bit jealous.

"You wouldn't be investigating if it weren't big. And if it's big, it's something I'd like to hear about." Emily exclaimed.

"Haa, what the hell, it sounds like a good cause. If I find any information, it's yours." Richard stated

Emily looked relieved and happy before responding "Thank you, corporal. You won't regret it."

After that, they continued to the clinic Seeing Shepard and Kaiden right in the front door waiting. Kaiden saw them walking towards them before asking.

"There you are," Kaiden said, "What took you?"

"Sorry for the wait a reporter asked me for a favor," Richard answered and quickly added, "Don't worry its nothing important. What about you."

"Nothing much he helped a C-Sec officer with a Hanar who's preaching, and talked to the Conso-" Kaiden's voice was cut off when a frightened voice of Dr. Chloe when the door slide opened. The good doctor was confronted by a couple of thugs who seems to be threatening Garrus was crouching

"I didn't tell anyone. I swear!" Dr. Chloe pleaded

"That was smart doc," One of the thugs said "Now, if Garrus comes around, you stay smart. Keep your mouth shut or we'll-"

When the thug noticed Them he grabbed the doctor using her as a meat shield and called out "Who are you?!"

"Let her go!" Shepard said pointing his pistol at the thug but before he could do anything Garrus came out out of the corner and fired his pistol hitting the thug in the head splattering blood over Dr. Chlo's face making the body behind her fall to the ground. As she moved out of the way Garrus point at the other thugs who also pulled out their guns.

The firefight was over in minutes because two of the thugs were no match for four soldiers and one C-Sec officer. As it was over Garrus put his weapon away turning to Shepard. "Perfect timing, Shepard. Gave me a perfect shot at the bastard."

"What were you thinking?" Shepard responded, "You could've hit the hostage!"

"There wasn't time to think?" Garrus defended himself. "I just reacted. I didn't mean to...? Are you hurt?"

took a deep breath. "No. I'm okay. Thanks to you. All of you."

"I now those men threatened you," Shepard said. "But if you tell us who they worked for, we can protect you."

"They worked for Fist." Dr. Michel confessed, crossing her hands. "They wanted to shut me up, keep me from telling Garrus about the quarian."

"Does this have anything to do with the investigation into Saren?" Shepard asked

"I think it might. Garrus said, "Dr. Michcel, tell us what happened."

"Three hours ago, a Quarian came to my office. She had been shot, but wouldn't tell me who did it. She asked me about the Shadow Broker. She asked me about the Shadow Broker. She wanted to trade information in exchange for the information to be given to the human embassy."

"Where is she now?" Richard asked

"I put her in contact with fist. He's an agent for the shadow broker." Dr. Chlo said

"Not anymore." Garrus stated "Now he works for Saren, and the shadow isn't too happy about it."

Dr. Michcel's expression turns to one of shock. "Fist betrayed the shadow broker? That's stupid, even for him. Saren must have made quite the offer."

"That quarian must have something Saren wants. Something worth crossing the shadow broker to get." Garrus said thinking

"Wait a minute did the quarian say what information she had on her," Richard asked.

"I'm not sure." said thinking back " like I said she wanted to get the information to the human embassy. She didn't... Wait a minute! Geth. Her information had something to do with the geth!"

Garrus perked up and said "She must be able to link Saren and the geth. There's no way the Council can ignore this."

"Time we paid Fist a visit," Shepard thought out loud.

Then Richard remembers. "There's also that krogan and his Spetsnaz friend earlier at Chora's Den. He was insisting on finding Fist. Where can we find him?"

"They were taken into custody, for making threats at Chora's Den," Garrus said.

"Let's go pick them up, a krogan and Spetsnaz might come in handy. " Shepard said.

* * *

It had been a half-day for Shepard's squad. They've recruited Garrus who wants to bring Saren to justice (and a former Rainbow operator) so when he asked to join they welcomed him aboard, It took a while for them to go to C-Sec academy because of the elevator. Luckily it can hold five people inside and pretty roomy but the news was always a source of information sometimes.

When the elevator door finally opened Richard gave out a sigh because after hearing Kaiden and Garrus do small talk about him being a turian since he was hunting his kind, luckily knowing turian culture he nows that the metalheads don't like their own people doing something that could give their people a bad light.

The C-Sec academy is where the Citadel's police force resides in, where they could bring in criminals from the lower wards and monitor ship traffic coming in and out of the station. Much of the personal was made up of turians, Asari and recently humans from the colonies who wanted a better life or earth with field experience.

It wasn't hard to find what they're looking for because if a group of C-Sec officers surrounding a krogan and a man wearing a gas mask with red lenses and so much weaponry on him he could arm a small army but his arms are crossed and tapping his right foot.

"Witness saw you two making threats in fists bar. Stay away from him." A human C-Sec Officer warned.

"We don't take orders from you." Wrex said.

"This is your only warning, Wrex." making the officer to glare at him.

"You should warn Fist, policeman we will kill him." Boris said finally

The officer looked at both of them before sighing "You want me to arrest you two?"

"I want you to try," Wrex stated but then his eyes widen a little, noticing Shepard standing there with a group of people making him walk past the officer who gave the krogan and Russian a stern expression.

"Go on. Get out of here." He called out.

"Do I know you, human?" Wrex asked.

"My name's Shepard. I'm going after Fist." Shepard replied, "Thought you might want to come along."

"Shepard? Commander Shepard?" Wrex said in familiarity, "I've heard a lot about you."

"Is this the same Shepard who defended Elysium from slavers in the Skylan Blitz." Boris said scanning Shepard head to toe.

Shepard nodded as Wrex walked closure to him "We're both warriors, Shepard. Out of respect, I'll give you a fair warning. I'm going to kill Fist."

"Fist knows you're coming," Richard cut in "We'll have a higher chance of getting him if we work together."

Wrex turned to Richard instantly recognizing the JSF ghost from Chora's Den when he and his partner were at that strip club. Before turning back to Shepard.

"My people have a saying: Seek the enemy of your enemy, and you will find a friend." Wrex quoted.

Shepard smiled giving Wrex a handshake "Glad to have you on the team, Wrex."

"Let's go. I hate to keep Fist waiting" Wrex exclaimed with a sadistic voice.

Richard raised an eyebrow at that before looking at the Spetsnaz bear who is silently chuckling, it was in that moment he finally understood why the Russians like the krogan so much. Its because their mindset is almost the same if not identical to each other, no wonder they get along so well.

The walk to Chora's Den was a tense one. Since everyone was getting ready for a fight, Kaiden's hands are twitching with a bit of a blue glow to it. Richard slowed down a bit since this guy is L2. He felt kinda sorry for these biotic types because how notorious unstable their implants are creating severe medical complications such as insanity, mental disability, and crippling pain.

Many L2s feel the Alliance has not provided them with sufficient medical care or financial support and want reparations for their suffering. In some cases, extreme physical or psychological stress can cause even normally stable L2s to experience similar health problems. Worse they faced prejudice from their own people being attacked by frightened mobs and sometimes killed.

Hearing this the four factions immediately looked into this discovering BAAT and how its personal abuse biotic children by using turian mercenaries as teachers, there was an incident when one the men tried to apprehend one of turian's which resulted in the death of eight officers and said mercenary. The incident caused many arrests in the corporations who funded the program many sentences would go forty years in prison.

After that was over they began negotiating with the Asari republics to teach their children how to control their biotics at Grissom academy. For the L2s problems, american and european scientists started improving their biotic implants with help of the Chinses and russians who can mass-produce them on a large scale in just a few years they were able to give each L2 a new implant permanently ending such suffering.

He saw the vids when they got their new implants most were so happy to use their biotics without being in pain or driven insane anymore besides they're still testing the upgraded L2s limits on how far they could go and the results didn't when they started recruiting biotics into their armies said biotic started to reflect on their doctrines if you believe it or not.

Arriving at the doorstep of the strip club Boris decided to 'redecorate' by stapping a modified breach charge on the door. Seeing this Garrus decided to speak up.

"How did you even get that past citadel security?" he asked.

Boris head turned to the turian before replying " C-Sec is not good in searching cases, birdman. And besides," he then pressed the detonator, creating an explosion that blew the door inwards and probably crashing someone "There are times that overkill can get work done?"

Entering the room with Shepard taking point, seeing the damage that Boris's breach charge had done. The door crashed into the bar's counter with a body of a thug who seems to be a bartender crushed right under it but he wasn't the only one. Fist's men fired at them as the group took cover and returning fire.

Richard killed a man who was standing on the podium while Kaiden threw a biotic lift lifting one of the thugs off the ground giving Ashley an easy kill for her. Jumping over the counter Boris sprayed his Ak54 at the enemy forcing the gangsters to find cover by flipping tables or laying on the ground to avoid getting shot. those that did was killed off by Wrex who shot off their heads with his shotgun.

Taking advantage of this Shepard fired his Avenger killing a couple of thugs in minutes while his shields flared protecting him from incoming fire, seeing this the N7 threw a grenade turning a butch of them into a bloody mist, Richard saw this and nodded in acceptance of the damage because he really didn't like this place.

After gunning down a few more thugs Ashley saw one of them was aiming for Richard, without thinking she shoved him away just when the thug fired penetrating her shields and armor making her fall to the ground clutching her wound. In alarm, the ghost quickly killed the man responsible for his girlfriends injury by putting several rounds into his body.

Turning his head to Ashley he saw the female marine putting omni-gel on the wound before giving a reassuring look saying 'I'll be alright' before continuing on so when Wrex fought the krogan boncer with his fist and head it got a lot messy since both of them never giving an inch until Wrex gave the hardest head butt making the bouncer back off just as Wrex's shotgun ended him.

Taking a quick rest he got a better look at the club and it was a complete mess tables turned or cracked open, the bar's counter is destroyed because of the door and lastly, bullets holes are everywhere. With the area secured Shepard turned to Kaiden. "Kaiden you, Boris and Ash wait outside. Wrex, Garrus, Richard come with me."

Cooperating with the order they moved to Fist's office, opening the door only to revel, two scared warehouse workers pointing stolen pistols at them. One of them spoke "Stop right there! Don't come any closer!"

"Warehouse workers," Garrus stated. "All the real guards must be dead."

"Stay back or we'll shoot!" The other one said.

Killing civilians wasn't Richards thing even if they're afraid luckily Shepard agrees. "This would be a good time to find somewhere else to work."

Lowing their weapons they quickly ran out of the club not wanting to work with Fist anymore, Wrex just grunted a little disappointed that he didn't get to kill more.

"It would've been quicker to just kill them." Wrex said but Garrus disagrees.

"Shooting people isn't always the answer," Garrus said back.

Richard rolled eyes before finally making it to Fists office, as they entered the room Fist pulled out his gun and activated his personal automated turrets.

"A shit!" Richard cried before throwing themselves into cover. Hearing sand grains hitting his cover like hail storm on earth but this gangster must have some seriously deep pockets to build those turrets into his office. Even Wrex was forced into cover and he's a krogan. Richard aimed his A2 before firing at one of the turrets taking it down.

His comrades thought the same conclusion targeting the turrets first. After taking down the last of the turrets they concentrated on Fist who was taking cover behind his fliped desk. He could see Fist's personal computer which has the information he needed to give miss Wong but for now, they have to take down Fist first.

It became easier when his turrets were out of action, so it was not surprising when Wrex's shotgun hit the gangster in the shoulder did he began to plead for his life. Richard didn't listen to the conversation as he walked to the computer and put his smartwatch over it and let ISAC download every deal, contact, and back door business on the citadel.

Until a loud bang snapped him out making Richard look at Fist again part of his head was now gone with brain matter on the floor.

"What are you doing?!" Garrus cried out.

"The Shadow broker paid us to kill him. I don't leave jobs half done." Wrex stated

"We don't shoot unarmed prisoners!" Shepard said firmly.

"How many people died because of him?" Wrex countered, "He brought this on himself. Besides, we have more pressing concerns."

Garrus growled a bit but decided to see the bigger picture, "That quarian's dead if we don't go now!"

Shepard's group quickly ran out of the club since Fists told him the location where this deal will take place. And hopped to god that they're not too late

* * *

Tali waited in an alleyway for a half an hour for the shadow broker to appear so she could give him information on Saren exchange for it to be given to the Alliance. Noticing a turian with two salarians wearing light armor and sealed helmets hiding their identities. Each of them carrying pistols on the waists walking towards her.

The turian stood in front of her while his friends walked behind her. "Did you bring it?" the Turian asked

"Where's the Shadow Broker? Where's Fist?" Tali'Zorah asked back immediately noticing something is wrong.

"They'll be here. Where's the evidence?" The turian said putting his hand on her helmet if she has the evidence on her.

She slapped the turian hand away before replying "No way. The deal off."

The turian assassin back off before nodding to the two salarian mercenaries as one of them pulled a pistol. Seeing the threat Tali'Zorah Nar Rayya quickly ran to cover when she threw a grenade at the Salarians killing one in the blast radius. Just in time for Shepards group to come to the rescue, gaining the attention of the assassin.

The fight lasted a couple of minutes as the assassins are outnumbered and outgunned by large margarine so when the assassins laid in the ground and stopped breathing they turned to the female quarian who came out of cover. "Fist set me up! I knew I couldn't trust him!"

"Were you hurt in the fight?" Shepard said concerned if she is injured.

"I know how to look after myself." Tali exclaimed Brushing off some dust off of her suit, "Not that I don't appreciate the help. Who are you?"

"My name's Shepard. I'm looking for evidence to prove Saren's a traitor." Shepard answered.

This got Tali'Zorah's attention as she spoke "Then I have a chance to repay you for saving my life. But not here. We need to go to your embassy where it's safe."

"Your ambassador will want to see this anyway," Garrus stated as they escorted the quarian to the human embassy and for the first time in her life since she left the Flotilla Tali'Zora Nar Rayya feels safe for the first time in weeks.

* * *

If someone is saying he or she is having the worst day of there lives Udina would say bullshit because he just had a talk with the four powers and they were **not **happy would be an understatement of the century. When the ambassador relayed that the Citadel Council denied the evidence that brought to them. The Russians wanted to lunch a fleet into the Terminus systems to kill Saren, The Chinses agreed to this but the United North American States wanted to eliminate Saren discreetly and not draw any attention.

Most of all they've already started to mobilize their forces to protect the Alliance colonies near the Travers and to top it all off, in forty-eight hours they will lunch the largest invasion force since the second contact war to flush Saren and his private army of geth, and nothing would stop them even if the Council intervened than they will fight them as well plunging humanity into a galactic war only the European Federation are stopping them _temporarily_.

Even Anderson tried to persuade them not to that could jeopardize humanity's place in the galactic community saying that there close to finding evidence on Saren and they already got a report from the hospital of an assassination attempt of Nihlus life only the Alliance marines guarding them prevented killing him this was proof that Saren's hiding something.

Udina's thought was interrupted hearing the embassy's door opening his back turned as he started to rant. "You're not making my life easy, Shepard. Firefights in the wards? An all-out assult on Chora's Den? Do you know how many..." Udina turns around and saw Tali. "Oh, what's this, a quarian. Is she in trouble?" It was no open secret that Udina was part of a xenophobic community of humans that did not like the quiarians present in Alliance space and he made it clear since his days as a senator.

"Making your day, Ambassador," Shepard said. "She has information linking Saren to the geth."

"Really?" Udina said. "Maybe you better start at the beginning, Miss.."

"My name is Tali." She said. "Tali'Zorah nar Rayya."

"We don't see many quarians venture here on the Citadel during their pilgrimage," Udina said. "Why did you leave Alliance space?"

"I was on my pilgrimage on Eden Prime." Tali said, "I was working for a mining company when the geth attacked. Naturally, I had been curious about the geth activity since they drove our people off our homeworld and haven't been seen venturing beyond the Veil. I was scared but curious. I was hiding in Apache hills after my ship was shot down. When a small patrol of geth came around, I hid and waited till one was separated from the group. Then I disabled the unit and took its memory core. Then an Alliance patrol came and they helped me back to the nearest settlement. There I booked passage on a shuttle and came here to the Citadel since I found out about you, Shepard and the team that tried to link Saren and his Geth."

"I thought the geth fried their core when damaged." Anderson also added, "Some kind of defense mechanism."

"How did you preserve the memory core?" Shepard asked.

"My people created the geth." Tali said, "If you're quick, careful, and lucky small caches of data can be saved. Most of the core was wiped clean, but I salvaged something from its audio banks."

Tali played Saren's recorded voice and the other voice said." Eden Prime was a major victory. The beacon has brought us one step closer to finding the Conduit."

Anderson's eyes widened. "That's Saren's voice. This proves he was involved in the attack."

"Yeah but that metalhead said something about _'the conduit' _any idea what that means?" Richard asked.

"The conduit must have something to do with the beacon. Maybe it's some kind of Prothean technology...like a weapon." Anderson summarised.

Tali interrupted. "Wait there's more. Saren wasn't working alone."

Tali played Saren's recorded voice again and another voice said. "And one step closure to the return of the Reapers." The last voice was feminine yet sinister.

"I don't recognize that voice." Udina said, "The one talking about Reapers."

"Are they some kind of new alien species?" Shepard wondered.

"According to the memory core, the Reapers were a hyper-advanced machine race that existed 50,000 years ago," Tali explained. "The Reapers hunted the Protheans to total extinction, and then they vanished. At least, that's what the geth believe."

They all continue discussing what they had just heard and come to the conclusion that this recording from Tali must be heard by the Council. Tali insisted on coming along with Shepard and his crew, so he eventually agreed since he did see her take care of herself. Not to mention that she was a tech expert and engineer. It couldn't hurt to have another onboard the Normandy.

Richard was about to leave to the Normandy until he was stopped by Shepard. "Richard where are you going?"

"Am returning to the Normandy with Ash and Kaiden," Richard answered, "I rather not see the Council since their bunch of jack asse's, so I'll meet on the Normandy instead I got to check up on a couple of things."

Shepard raised an eyebrow before allowing the Ghost to return to the Normandy. Richard walked to the nearest entrance to the upper Wards before going to C-Sec academy with Ashly and Kaiden behind him. The L2 biotic gave Richard a curious look at the JSF ghost before remembering him buying those guns from the Turian gunsmith while Ashely gave him the look and he noticed it.

"Come on Ash, it's not like that," Richard assured Ash but she didn't believe him.

"Yeah, okay," Ashely said in a matter in fact tone.

Richard sighs in exasperation "Ash I'm just giving her the data on Fists operations, that's all."

Ashley just snorts, " Hope so."

Walking through the markets he notices a few human products from Alliance territory he could see some Council species buying a couple of wine bottles from Italy. Richard wonders if he could buy some when he comes back to the Citadel. He heard on the news that the economy was booming since It wasn't long for him to see Emily Wong waiting for him at one of the pillars.

"Word on the street is that you and Shepard been busy. Congratulations on taking down Fist." Emily thanked, "I was sure he was a big player in anything going on here. Did you find anything in his office that could help me."

"Yeah These OSD's might have the information you're looking for, including information in his most recent operations," Richard said giving her the treasure trove of intel making her eyes widen.

"You've got, Oh my god! This could be even bigger than I'd hoped!" She almost yelled out before giving Richard a couple of credits. "Here Corporal. For your troubles."

Then Richard had an idea, "What would be my future cooperation worth?" Richard started, "Say, an interview with the hero of Elysium himself when our investigation is over."

"Exclusive?" Wong exclaimed, "He would talk to me before anyone else That would be worth quite a bit, and I'd be very happy to compensate you accordingly. Here you are."

"Know, if you excuse me, I should go see what's on these disks." She said leaving them alone.

Richard smiled as he finally return to the Normandy to go after Saren when Shepard showed the evidence to the Council. He had a feeling it was going to be one long historical event that will put in the history books for time to come. But he had a feeling that something is going to be very bad will happen or something worse then Saren would pope up but no one was worse than a rogue Spectre agent, right?

* * *

**_Okay, 10 chapter is out and I hope everyone is okay with it this is Miclezode Ghosting out and stay safe from the coronavirus okay wash your hands every day._**

**_Also, many of you say I'm bad at writing well am improving slowly and finding my mistakes by reading my own stories so expect rewrites._**


End file.
